


FGO迦周相关短篇合集

by RVSummerson



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVSummerson/pseuds/RVSummerson
Summary: 迦尔纳是这座华丽监狱里唯一的囚徒
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 14





	1. 再教育

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迦尔纳是这座华丽监狱里唯一的囚徒

梗概：迦尔纳是这座华丽监狱里唯一的囚徒。  
预警：监禁、断肢要素，少量的R  
非完全原典设定、半架空  
一部分灵感来源于谜之声《How To Be A Tree》视频

01  
这是我第一次来拜访阿周那•昌德拉先生的行宫。作为战争时期弱小中立国的使臣，这无疑是一项艰巨的工作，以至于我昨晚彻夜未眠。如今后脑勺一突一突地跳动着疼，胃部也因少眠和紧张攥成一把，我头重脚轻地越过长廊的一座座浮雕，根据安全条例，身边甚至没有一个可以搀扶我一把的属从。  
我就是在这时，发现了那个古怪的东西。它在阳光下一点也不起眼，我甚至一时间难以判断那是否是一个生物。紧接着，似乎是察觉了我的脚步声，那东西舒展开了自己。我才意识到，那是一个男人，只不过在廊下酣睡时将自己修长的四肢蜷了起来。接着我注意到，那男人穿着与此地仆人材料相仿而款式不同的粗布衣物，我还注意到，对方左手的袖管空荡荡的，而脚下绕着锁链，在这行宫之中仿佛一个不和谐的音符。  
他似乎还未从睡眠的余韵之中清醒过来，无神的双眼与我的目光不期而遇。  
“你看起来脸色很不好。”他说，与神色相反的清透声音响彻在夏日的微风中，“需要帮忙吗？”  
我一时不知怎么回答，也不知该对他口中的“帮助”抱有怎样的期待，正在酝酿答话之时，一个声音如同冰锥般打碎了周围的温度以及我的思绪。  
“你在做什么？”不知道提问的客体是谁，但我马上转过身去。  
是阿周那•昌德拉，只可能是他，虽然此时他未着军装，而是身穿一套颇具民族感的礼服，可那属于军官的肃杀气息和毫无收敛意图的不悦还是令我胃里一阵揪痛，在这阳光温暖的六月里瞬间流下来冷汗。  
“昌德拉先生。”我深深地低下了头，“初次见面，我是迦勒底的使臣，藤丸。”  
虽然我的视线放得很低，我仍能感受到阿周那•昌德拉那如同冷兵器般梭巡的视线，只不过目标可能并不是我，而是我身后的存在。  
“久等了。”他终于将视线收敛，冷淡地开口，“请随我来。”我转过身时注意到，白色的野兽已不知何时失去了踪影。  
那大概是个性奴吧，我想。毕竟就算肢体残缺，那仍然是一个很美的男人。

02  
“我跟你说过吧，不要在白天出现在房间以外的地点，也不要出现在任何人的视野之中。”藤丸离开后，阿周那对着某个方向的空气说，声音中带着不满。  
“你放在我房间的书我都看完了。”迦尔纳出现在他的视野之中，“你刚才不应该那样，迦勒底只是想求一隅安宁。”  
“哦？”阿周那闻言挑眉，“前甲级战犯现在倒为别的国家求情？”  
“这不是一回事。”迦尔纳答道。

迦尔纳是这华丽的监狱中唯一的囚徒。  
在贡蒂向他吐出实情，而他不由自主地将迦尔纳的“尸首”抱在怀里之时，阿周那察觉了对方一息尚存的事实，只不过，他已不再盲信面前恸哭的妇人，所以保持了沉默。  
在下葬之前，迦尔纳的“尸首”不翼而飞。这实在是很正常的事情。迦尔纳为难敌打过不少胜仗，也就意味着，军队中上上下下都有不少人因迦尔纳失去了兄弟家人，而这种私仇的爆发往往隐秘而迅疾，如同夏日里的一道惊雷。所幸母亲和兄长对此都不甚在意，阿周那努力把对妇人的质问和谴责咽下肚中，肩膀为此吱吱作响。  
虽然遍体鳞伤还失去了左臂，迦尔纳最终还是活了下来。  
既然已经知道了他是自己的亲生兄弟，那么阿周那现在杀了他显然有违正法，用这样的说法说服自己，阿周那把他秘密地安排在自己行宫之中。凭着对人道主义以及对方身份的考量，那是一个对于俘虏、敌国战犯而言过于安逸的寝室，只不过这也无法掩饰，迦尔纳成了他的囚犯的事实。

“这算是一种折磨吗？”迦尔纳抬头问他。  
为了将迦尔纳从错误扭曲的、违背正法的道路上拯救出来，阿周那决定每天抽出晚饭后一小时的时间，对其进行再教育。其形式为向对方讲解他为此搜集来的宗教经典，而那些经典在诸多玄而又玄的言论背后又只有一个主题：安于正法，服从正法，方能在轮回之中得到安宁。  
“你觉得呢？”阿周那反问他。  
迦尔纳信手翻着面前淡黄色的纸张，答道，“这只是骗小孩的东西。”  
“你……”想不到对方口出如此大不敬的狂言，阿周那感觉自己被侮辱了，怒从心生，他一把拽起对方的领子，“你真是一块无可救药的腐木！”  
“阿周那，”迦尔纳的神色依旧平静，碧色的瞳仁如同晴天的海面，“这种东西，”他扬了扬手中的书籍，“教你去打仗和掠夺吗？”  
阿周那收回了手臂，视线依旧紧盯着他，“需要我提醒你吗？战斗是刹帝利的责任。”  
“如果你不是呢？”  
“什么？”  
“如果你不是刹帝利，身为阿周那的你的存在，还会是现在这样的吗？”  
阿周那一时语塞。他未曾这样考虑过，或者说，没人会像迦尔纳这般考虑，就像你不能把人拆成一块块的，再去分别评判。  
这样做很怪，果然这个男人不论是外表还是内在，都是彻底的异端。  
仿佛是承受不住对方并无苛责，仅仅是审视的目光，阿周那断然答道：“无论怎样，身为阿周那的我既然已立足于此，就该担负起自己的责任。”而迦尔纳只是用那仿佛能洞穿一切的眼神看着他。  
阿周那收拾起散落的书本，留下一句“我会再来的”便离开。  
不能放弃。  
即使迦尔纳的眼神令自己恐惧。

阿周那第二天在同一时刻到来时，迦尔纳正半倚在床头看一本平装书，阿周那定睛一看，发现那是一本《呼啸山庄》，不由得被气出一个哂笑。  
“看来伊莎贝拉对希斯克里夫怨念颇深啊。”  
面对这样近乎于侮辱的挑衅，迦尔纳只是想了想，回了他一句：“我还以为我是凯瑟琳呢。”  
“……”所以你就默认我是希斯克里夫了吗？！

03  
温吞的日常总是被意外打破。  
那天阿周那并没有在晚饭后出现，而迦尔纳虽然住在行宫中非常偏僻的一角，却也很难注意不到墙壁外的嘈杂。  
阿周那还是出现了，虽然是非常不妥当的深夜，虽然这里除了他也没人知道。迦尔纳一打开门，就被温热的怀抱和灼热的吐息填满了臂弯，阿周那看起来喝了不少，神智也不是很清醒，真亏他能一个人走到这里。  
看来今晚是庆功宴，联系到不同往日的嘈杂，迦尔纳做出判断。  
神志不清的阿周那被他夹裹着带到床上。  
看来今晚只能睡地板了。迦尔纳冷静地思索着。  
夜风不算温柔，床上的阿周那打了个冷颤。  
“哥哥，我冷。”他低声说道，声音不知为何带着一丝委屈。  
迦尔纳却是一愣。看来他已经知道了，即使两人从未向对方提起过。  
被这样叫道，迦尔纳不得不上前把被子从对方身下抽出来，给对方盖上。迦尔纳的手行至对方肩胛骨上方时，被一把抓住。  
“迦尔纳……”阿周那用迷离的目光注视着他，然后把他的指节含在嘴中，吸吮舔咬。  
迦尔纳没有立即动作，而是等对方的意识再次因酒力而涣散之时趁机抽回手，即使这样，也还是招致了对方的不悦。阿周那眯了眯眼，像一头豹子般扑向站在床边的迦尔纳。迦尔纳还在犹豫是顺势接住对方，还是闪避开来，身体却先一步反射性地向对方反击，两人像在战场那样在床上翻滚着，毫无章法地角力，最终因伤势在身且缺了左臂，迦尔纳落得下风，被阿周那骑在身下。  
而阿周那露出一个包含着得意和诸多平日里不能显露出来的情绪的微笑，一只手乱抓着迦尔纳的性器，另一只手按向自己的后穴，双腿夹在迦尔纳腰间不断磨蹭。  
“哥哥……”他低低地叫道，声音淬了过多的蜂蜜酒。  
迦尔纳在心里叹了口气。看来今天还是得睡床。

隔天早晨阿周那在对方起床之前离开房间，他知道不管自己睡到多晚，为了顾及自己的情面，同为军人、平素拥有良好作息的迦尔纳都会一直为了他装睡下去。  
而这份体贴反倒让他觉得屈辱。

迦尔纳本以为阿周那不会再出现在他面前了，或者干脆自己会被对方秘密地灭口，可阿周那还是像往常一样出现在他面前，手拿几本经文。  
“你还好吗？”迦尔纳问。  
“你要是敢说一句道歉的话，我就把你的舌头割下来。”这是阿周那对他的回复。  
“我没有那个意思，只是担心你。”迦尔纳那古井无波的双眼还是那么容易被一眼望到底。  
“……算了。”阿周那好不容易积攒下来的气势被轻易击溃，“你就当我强迫你吧。”  
“阿周那。”此刻迦尔纳的声音却有实感起来，他凑近阿周那的面庞，往日因不愿招致他人不适而被刻意隐藏起来的锐利视线此刻回到他的眼中，“你不可能强迫我做任何事。”  
“什么……”对方倏然靠近的美貌和带有压迫感的视线让阿周那的大脑过了好久才反应过来对方话语中的含义，而接收到这个讯息，阿周那发现自己失去了对面部表情的控制。  
自己现在看起来会是怎样的呢？但是更强烈的渴望轻易盖过了这个问题。真正和对方唇舌相抵之时，阿周那满脑子都只有一个想法。  
好想就这样，仅靠攫取对方的津液而活。  
身体变得好热，为了缓解后穴肿痛而偷偷抹上的油性药膏好像在缓缓熔化，顺着腿根流下。迦尔纳把他转过去，轻轻按在桌子上。“趴好。”他听见哥哥的声音在身体上方响起，下身早已是一片泥泞了，被进入时，阿周那感到身心都被填满了。

04  
迦尔纳的伤势在一天天好转。除了不可能接上的左臂，其他身体机能在渐渐恢复。在一个毫无预兆的时间点，迦尔纳对阿周那说，我会离开这里。  
彼时他们躺在一张床上，对于迦尔纳的坦诚，阿周那冷冷地回到：“我不可能放任敌方军衔最高的将领之一活着离开这里。”  
“你我都知道我能做到。”  
“你会死。”  
“人都会死。”  
“你！……”阿周那猛地侧过头看他，咬牙切齿道，“那我就砍下你的剩余四肢，让你寸步难行。”  
迦尔纳长久地注视着他，慢慢地说道，“我建议你不要这样做，因为这会使你的心灵蒙尘。”  
仿佛被威胁砍下四肢的人不是他一样。  
残夏的夜风来势汹汹，卷得窗帘猎猎作响，阿周那被这声音打扰得心烦意乱，从迦尔纳温暖的怀抱中挣出，爬起来将房间里的所有窗户一一关好，却仍有丝丝缕缕的寒风，从罅隙中钻过，令阿周那夜半惊醒。

年少天真之时，阿周那也曾思忖过，在正法这一边缘完美、线条完整的圆上，为何总有人甘愿做一道丑陋的缺口。  
后来他才发现，并没有那么多被想象出来的“甘愿”，正法也不该是一个固定的圆。  
当时他只是执拗地认为，如果那个男人能站在正法的一侧，或许很多事情就能改变。

05  
迦尔纳从行宫消失了，就像一道夜风融入夜色之中。  
阿周那不知道独臂且拖着脚镣的对方是如何做到只身从戒备森严的行宫中不着痕迹地离开的，也许对那头白色野兽而言，他只是在小憩之后，信步闲庭地踱回自己的领地，而人们因其过分的神圣美丽，对这样的行为会下意识地认同其正当性。  
不管怎样，阿周那没有做出阻止的行为。他既没有默许，也没有阻止，只是因为七月流火披上了厚外套。

再见面时又是在战场上了，阿周那于是明白了，自己与迦尔纳总要在战场上彼此戕害，直到其中一个人的头颅永远失去呼吸。  
而这竟这与正法无关。  
迦尔纳由合金铸就的左臂看起来做工精致，尽管与对方隔了相当一段距离，烈日之下，阿周那仍觉得自己的双眼因反光而感到干涩。  
早就该将他的四肢砍下的。和迦尔纳在一起时便会销声匿迹的声音在耳边说道。  
我不会的。他答道，那样会使我的心灵蒙尘的。

Fin.


	2. 薄幸之人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无

阿周那被一阵噪音吵醒。他的意识和感官仍处于梦境与现实的狭间，依稀听到一阵熟悉的摩擦声，阿周那条件反射地识别出来那是他最讨厌的，肉体与木质地板之间的摩擦声。  
迦尔纳又光脚在地板上踩来踩去了。这个信息被处理出来，在阿周那混沌的大脑之中引起了一如既往的愤怒。紧接着传来的是一连串的陶瓷与玻璃桌面碰撞的声音、水流之声——被水洒在玻璃和地板上的声音截断，之后安静了几秒，有纸巾的窸窣声，然后噪音渐渐变小。  
有那么一会儿阿周那想爬起来谴责对方，只可惜愤怒被睡意冲散得七零八落，很快地，他的意识又沉入到无有之地。这个周六早晨的糟糕没有继续下去。  
阿周那再次醒来之时，迦尔纳已经在准备出门了，对方的领带想当然尔，以一种正确而扭曲的方式纠缠着。阿周那怎么也想不明白，自己在各方面都堪称优秀的哥哥为什么就不能制伏一条领带。  
“你下次再光脚在地板上踩来踩去，我就半夜起来往地上撒钉子。”刚睡醒的阿周那带着尚浓的鼻音这样警告他。  
“你不会的。”  
迦尔纳边回应他，边靠近过来，轻吻了一下他的额头，在他伸手推开之前抽身走向玄关，“我出发了。”他轻轻带上门。  
阿周那很不喜欢他这个习惯，没能阻止只能归咎于对方孜孜不倦、反应灵敏，而他尚处于困顿之中。  
虽然是周六，阿周那没课，但他一向有这个时间段去射箭馆锻炼的习惯。而迦尔纳还要像每一个996的社畜那样继续上班。  
迦尔纳的公司显然很有想法，这想法具体体现在其公司奉行能者多劳的原则，基层人员每周工作五天，而像迦尔纳这样的核心技术人员则要每周工作六天，而迦尔纳对其竟并未有所不满。当阿周那问起时，他表示自己对这样的原则颇为赞同，仿佛加班的不是他本人一样。而阿周那则在想，身处被剥削阶级，只有迦尔纳这样的愚人才会这么想。  
迦尔纳研究生毕业那年正好赶上行业寒冬的至暗时刻，那时候出现在他眼前的，是名为难敌的青年。从那之后一直到现在，迦尔纳仍然在难敌手下工作，除了待遇水涨船高之外，那份苦行僧般的工作态度并没有什么改变。  
他踏入自己的格子间时发现不少同事已把自己的那份完成的文件交给他，很快进入了工作状态。迦尔纳这一组的工作效率意外地高，其原因简而言之便是，迦尔纳在检查别人的代码之时遇到一些小的语法错误总会顺手改正，而面对一些从思路上就冗沉的程序，绝大部分情况迦尔纳也不会让负责的部下返工，而是默默帮对方进行优化。而难敌则会笑眯眯地根据迦尔纳加班的时间扣除他以外该组所有人的工资（迦尔纳本人对此并不知情）。在此情况下，该组的所有人都格外上进，以不给上司添麻烦为自己的工作目标。  
阿周那吃早餐的时候才发现那个在桌子上的便当盒，心里默默叹了口气。射箭馆和迦尔纳的公司并不顺路，甚至可以说是南辕北辙，有那么一会儿阿周那想迦尔纳少吃一顿饿不死，况且他还可以叫外卖，但最终出门时他还是带上了那个红色的便当盒。就当是增加锻炼量的一个机会，他在心里默默跟自己说。  
阿周那小时候曾经偷偷搜集迦尔纳在自己这个时候的成绩单，一项一项地比对后发现除了体育成绩以外，每一项自己都不逊色于对方，甚至在国文这一项有着比较显著的优势。在一阵小小的喜悦之后（他不允许自己陷入盲目的自大），他决定要在每一项都超越当时的迦尔纳。  
现在看来这个想法十分幼稚，阿周那决定中断这份回忆，虽然一些东西已融入他的生活成为下意识的反应，但只要他不去想，就能假装它们不存在，或者说，阿周那希望是这样。  
山地车的橡胶部分经过长时间的暴晒已有些滚烫，树荫也变得分外可贵起来。阿周那有些怀疑被放在背包里的便当是否还能履行自己的职责，又或者迦尔纳已经自行解决午餐问题。阿周那决定，如果是那样的话，就当场逼他把这份便当吃下去。  
理所当然尔，没有门禁卡阿周那无法出入那栋大楼，当然他也不想进去。他才不想看见迦尔纳呢，最好是他那个对人很亲切的日本女同事，或者是高大沉默的欧洲男同事，阿周那希望碰到他们中的一个两个，拜托对方把便当送上去，然后自己像个没事人一样潇洒走开。阿周那对自己的幸运一向有自信，况且他的可行目标很多——  
“阿周那？你怎么在这里？”  
他此刻最不想见到的人打断了他的思考。迦尔纳和三两同事一起下楼，和在门外徘徊的他碰了个正着。  
“……”果然和这家伙相关，就没什么好事。  
他的哥哥或许是因天气炎热，皮肤上挂了一层薄汗，常年缺乏色素的脸在这个季节也有了些许颜色，此刻正三步并作两步地向他走来。阿周那忽然也觉得，今年夏天实在是太热了。  
“你的便当，落在家里了。”他只管把便当往对方面前一塞。  
对方显然有些惊讶，虽然常年缺乏表情，但阿周那已能辨认出对方的表情属于“比较惊讶”的档次。紧接着是一个微笑。  
“谢谢你，特意跑这么远——”  
“没有，只是顺路。”  
“可射箭馆和这里——”  
“闭嘴，我说了是顺路就是顺路。”他的声音不由自主地有些大，意识到这是公共场合，脸有些微红。  
“过来。”阿周那压低了声音。  
“怎么了？”  
说实话，他一早就看那缠成一团的领带不爽，稍用力扯了一下那条倒霉的领带让迦尔纳低下头来，对方投下的阴影恰好地整个笼罩了他，让他在炎炎夏日难得感到一丝清凉。阿周那指尖灵活地翻飞，很快就完成对那条领带的脱胎换骨，重新被系好的领带造型堪称完美，宛若新生。  
阿周那工作完毕，抬起头打量自己的作品，不想起了一激灵。  
阳光下，迦尔纳正温柔地望着他，展露着不逊于太阳的微笑。  
“干嘛笑得这么恶心！”  
“没什么，我只不过在想，自己真是一个幸运的人啊。”

阿周那离开后，围观了全程的玉藻一副了然的表情开口：“我懂，这就是所谓的幼妻的魅力吧！”  
“你知道阿周那是我弟弟，而且他已经上大学了。”迦尔纳一脸平静地回到。  
“真要那么简单，你就不会加上后半句了。”来自日本的女性吃吃地笑道。


	3. 身为人子（迦周+不列颠父子亲情向）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文前预警：莫德雷德OOC警告

“这东西，真的能吃吗？”阿周那反复把玩着手中的一枚真理之卵，单从其金黄而富有光泽的外壳以及其上看上去颇为不像自然形成的纹路而言，相比起作为食物，它反而与阿周那之前去过的俄罗斯特异点（注：捏造）流行的装饰物更为接近。  
“为什么不？”迦尔纳饶有兴趣地盯着这枚真理之卵，“长成这样却不能食用，岂不就像暴击星90%却没有暴击的指令卡那样令人失望？”  
这算什么失礼的比喻，阿周那腹诽。  
“那么，”迦尔纳略做思考，开口道，“拿去让厨房的卫宫先生做成可以吃的样子吧。”  
“你确定这样有用吗？”  
头顶上，Alter在空中无聊地漂浮着，对两人的讨论视若无睹。

一打开厨房的门，阿周那立刻想马上退出厨房并关上门，原因无他，蓝衣的骑士王正坐在长桌的一头进食，而她以叛逆著称的儿子，则坐在长桌的另一头。两人之间虽隔着诸多食物，却对凝固的气氛无济于事。虽然卫宫先生也站在流理台前沉默地烹饪，但厨房却安静地仿佛只有他一个人。在油与食物相互折磨的声音中，一向以豪迈的吃相闻名的骑士王今天却像是没有胃口，而莫德雷德则一手托腮，一手用叉子摆弄自己面前的食物，银质的餐叉与陶瓷容器时而碰撞，发出令人难以忍耐的噪音，她脸上的表情十分晦暗，如同暴风雨前的天空。  
阿周那见此情景，立马想用眼神示意同行的迦尔纳改日再来拜访，却晚了一步，迦尔纳像是没感受到这种难以介入的气氛一样，开口道：“卫宫先生，请问你现在有空帮个忙吗？”  
卫宫转过身来，仿佛松了一口气，“是迦尔纳啊，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”  
“这个，”迦尔纳将真理之卵展示给他看，“想请你把它做成可以吃的样子。”  
“不……就算你这么说也……”卫宫听罢有些为难，“如果它真的无法食用，就算做成食物的样子，毒性也大概率不会减哦，迦尔纳先生。”  
“没关系。”迦尔纳说，“我明白的卫宫先生，就像河豚一样对吧，只要掌握好烹饪方法，食客的性命就听天由命了，不会问责到厨师的。”  
你显然对河豚有什么误解吧！阿周那忍不住想。  
“你显然是对河豚有什么误解，”卫宫叹了口气，“而且这并不是重点吧。不过算了，我现在手头并不很忙，帮你们一个小忙的余裕还是有的。”他接过那颗真理之卵，打量着它。  
”那就拜托您了。“阿周那说道，在迦尔纳接近那条长桌之前拽了拽他，两人落座于流理台前的高脚凳上。

另一边，似乎是无法忍耐莫德雷德糟糕的餐桌礼仪，亚瑟王开口道：“莫德雷德……卿，能否稍事安宁？”语气十分平静，如同不是与重创了自己的逆臣对话。  
”……我知道了……父上。“似乎在忍耐些什么，一反常态地安静下来。停止了手中的动作，莫德雷德若有所思地盯着面前食物的残骸。  
果然是这样吧？理所当然地下意识包容，如同对那些包藏祸心的臣子一般，因为一开始就没有期望，也就当然不会有失望。连带向自己举起枪之时，所身怀的，大抵也是身为王对于臣民的悲悯。  
啊啊，自己之前的行径这样看来一定很可笑吧，像个小孩子一样，哭闹着得不到父母的爱。

“姑且是按照鸡蛋的做法做出来了，”卫宫一脸胃痛，“不过迦尔纳先生，你真的要吃吗？”  
摆在他们面前的，毫无疑问是一道日式料理，金黄的蛋卷被平均地切成小块，散发着普通食物的色泽与芳香。  
“啊，是叫玉子烧对吧，”阿周那有些意外，“真是有劳了，我还以为您会简单地煮成水煮蛋。”  
卫宫闻言却是一愣，“嘛……一顺手就……”  
“不吃的话，就没办法开放灵衣了吧。”迦尔纳伸手拿牙签戳起一小块。  
“那种东西又不会增长力量。”

正当他要将真理之卵烧制而成的玉子烧送入口中之时，之前不知何时开始低沉地交谈的声音突然爆发了音量，卫宫立刻三步并作两步冲向长桌的方向，以期阻止想象之中的争吵。莫德雷德却蓦地起身，冲向门外。

自从自己被召唤而来，与父亲并肩作战，内心就没有一天平静过。  
没有追责，没有失望的愤怒，父亲像以前一样，交付同等重量的信任予自己。  
正是这样，自己才会一次次地煎熬着、失落着。  
仿佛在不断提醒着自己。  
刚才在长桌上也是，自己在思考时无意地又一次划着食物与餐盘，意识到自己的无礼之举时，正慌忙停手，亚瑟王却叹了口气，道：“莫卿，如无意与吾同坐，吾当让出此位。”语气出奇地平和，说着便要起身。  
焦灼立马占据了莫德雷德的心头，“不用！”声音大到自己都被吓了一跳，又来了，这种残忍的宽容。  
房间里的食客们向这边投来视线，名叫卫宫的厨师满脸担忧地冲过来。  
再也忍受不了，像个懦夫般地离开房间。

亚瑟王怔怔地盯着门口，卫宫赶来时，她那平时如山般挺拔的双肩，此刻少有地塌了下去。  
好像卷入了别人的家庭纠纷，阿周那与迦尔纳对视一眼，却见迦尔纳放下到嘴的食物，若有所思地说道，“我去看看那孩子。”  
“你确定？”凭着对对方的了解，阿周那很怀疑迦尔纳此时会火上浇油。  
迦尔纳却说，“蛋卷凉透之前我会回来的。”

听到脚步声，来人体重比父王重，身高大约与梅林相当。  
莫德雷德转过身来，是那个白发的枪兵。  
自己在模拟室与其交过手，是个出招干净利落的武人。  
不知道自己现在是什么表情，反正是失去体面的表情。

“莫德雷德……卿？该这么称呼你吗？”  
“莫德雷德就好，你无需同父王一样。”  
“好吧。”枪兵向自己递来一块纸巾。  
“你这是什么意思？我又没哭。”虽然这样还是下意识地接过了。  
“……？这不是必然的礼节吗？”枪兵歪了歪头。  
“谁告诉你是这样的啊。”这家伙到底是来干什么的，如果只是为了戏弄自己，大可把对方打一顿，可他看起来却是真心的。“你这家伙，是叫迦尔纳吧，我可不保证现在的自己有什么理智，”所以不想被我伤害的话，“你还是回去吧。”  
不知是不是因为对方天然的反应，心情稍许平静下来一些。

阿周那以尽可能不打扰对方为目的、慢慢地接近长桌之时，恰好听到亚瑟王仿佛喃喃自语般，轻轻说道：“我果然……又让她失望了吧。”既没有尽到身为王，引导自己治下臣民的责任，也没尽到身为人父，引导自己孩子的责任。与这样的自己一同战斗，那孩子想必在一直忍耐着吧。即使是摩根那疯狂而扭曲的爱的产物，阿尔托莉雅也希望自己能引导莫德雷德走向正途。可能是年少疏于管教，当时的莫德雷德难免有些许冒进与鲁莽，作为将要承载名为权力的琼液的王之器而言，还是略显不足。正因如此，在莫德雷德第一次向自己提起王座之事时，阿尔托莉雅只当这是少年人的意气用事。梅里亚冈特在边境线连日来的小动作令亚瑟王疲于应对，对方与摩根联手的可能性更是让她怒从心生。  
她的愤怒也不仅来源于外敌。  
自作主张地向她施咒，又自作主张地诞下她的子嗣并加以隐瞒，这样的摩根，却似乎从未将莫德雷德当作王位的继承人来培养。  
之后她才明白，莫德雷德是摩根捅向自己的一柄利刃，即使这柄利刃被铸造之时没有并没有剑柄，执剑之人注定会因此双手鲜血淋漓，她也在所不惜，更何况剑刃本身。

“……在那之后不久，趁着父王无暇他顾之时，我明目张胆地纠结反叛军，沿父王归来的路途一路杀过去，不曾在意那些士兵的死活，而可笑的是那些士兵却因此认为我是更有‘血性’的领导者。”莫德雷德绽开一个苦笑，“之后的事你多半也知道了，我没能杀掉父王，反倒自己被捅穿。这样的儿子，可谓是彻头彻尾的失败者啊。”她仰起头，双目望着窗外，阴云翻涌，“不过这也是没办法的吧，毕竟我是，不被期待出生的孩子啊。”  
她沉浸在自己的情绪之中，没注意到迦尔纳呼吸俱是一滞。

是啊，该向谁提问呢？即使提问，心里也知道并没有答案。  
轻易接受事实，是因知晓了这种无果。  
自己是以怎样的心态面对那位妇人的泪水的呢？记忆被混乱、难以收拾的情绪搅乱，忘了自己当时说了什么，也忘了自己本来想说什么，还是说面对曾有一瞬间是自己母亲的女性，最终失去了开口的欲望。

暴雨如期而至，即使是夏季，身处南极的迦勒底也少有此景。他们一起沉默地望着窗外的雨，反倒是莫德雷德率先打破平静。  
“喂，好歹说点什么啊，你过来就是陪我发呆的吗？”  
“不可以吗？ ”  
“……也行吧。”

也许自己也没有真心实意地期待对方会有什么说法，只是内心的噪音过于嘈杂。  
“呆够了，你回去吧，不是还有人在等着你吗？”  
“唔……”  
也许是迦尔纳苦闷的表情太不适合出现在那张脸上，莫德雷德呼出一口气，说道：“好吧，我就大发慈悲地跟你回去看看好了，不过之后会发生什么我可不敢保证哦？”

亚瑟王的末路，如同世间大多数英雄的终途一般，以悲剧收场。被自己的儿子重伤，被手下背叛，不得不对自己曾经最信任的人下手，最终怀着诸多遗憾合眼。而今，即使有了所谓英灵的第二生，却仍旧难以弥合生前的遗憾，兰斯洛特以回避面对自己，莫德雷德似乎也在忍耐自己的态度，即使是以高洁贤明闻名的骑士王，此刻也不由陷入低落和迷茫之中。  
“恕我僭越了，伟大的骑士王啊。”一个声音在她身边响起，黑发的弓手此刻的表情难以读懂。  
虽然不能感同身受，但是却能从理性方面明白。  
“一味地向对方施予单方面的包容，只能使其陷入无底洞般地自责与愧疚之中。我想您的儿子需要的，不是这种怜悯般的感情吧。”  
自己是在，无意识地怜悯对方？  
卫宫叹了口气，为阿周那拉开椅子背，阿周那低声道谢，两人在亚瑟王面前坐下。

阿周那有时反而会因为迦尔纳过于不合时宜的直率，在对方身上看到了人类的证明，所以才会将他在潜意识中列为可以感知与交流的对象。  
不知道迦尔纳说了什么，莫德雷德带着如临大敌的紧张表情出现在门口。  
“莫德雷德……！”阿尔托莉雅强迫自己适应在对方面前流露情感的行为。  
莫德雷德也如同镜面一般，强迫自己道：“我在，父上。”  
迦尔纳拿起被冷落许久的煎蛋卷，Alter不知何时飘来，灼灼地注视着他的动作。  
“怎么，这个不能吃吗？”迦尔纳问他。  
“可以，”Alter慢慢地回应道，“只不过，对于你们普通的英灵，有75%的致死率罢了。因为是，Naga的卵。”  
“……”迦尔纳停止了动作。  
“为什么不早说，Alter。”阿周那扶额。  
“因为，没有问。”Alter答道。“需要和，阿斯克勒庇俄斯的药一起，才不会死。”对于你们。Alter小声重复了一遍，尾巴卷了卷。

在玉子烧被Alter吃完之前，那一对如同狮子般的父子仍然紧张地尝试着与对方进行最初级的社交对话。

ＦＩＮ  
侧重了阿尔托莉雅身为王的一面，可能会和月球形象略有不同


	4. 探索自然

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：没有任何色情成分的G  
> 仍请慎阅，请确定自己对猎奇的接受程度

阿周那的床头柜上摆着一支纹路素雅的花瓶，插在其中的花束隔三岔五便被房间的主人更换，为这间统一配置的宿舍平添了一份风雅。

因为特里姆玛乌在失控的情况下入侵了新迦勒底系统，一些从者的灵基发生异常，即使埃尔梅罗兄妹任劳任怨地力挽狂澜，后续处理仍然让藤丸等人焦头烂额。具体表现为，这些不幸的从者躯壳暂时变成了动物，虽然在一定程度上保留着心智，可以通过被紫苑戏称为队内语音的渠道与御主、其他从者进行交流，仍旧造成了区域性的混乱。  
迦尔纳第一时间赶去确认他的朋友们的状况。  
吉娜可没有变身成大象，反倒是马嘶变成了一只气急败坏的橘红色大猫（感谢他额头上的摩尼宝珠，让迦尔纳第一时间认出他来）。在他想接近对方时，被狠狠地赏了两爪子。  
迦尔纳没办法，只能放任变成猫的友人和其他由从者变成的猫为了争夺地盘大打出手，也许就规模而言也算不上大打出手了。

迦尔纳没能找到阿周那。  
房间里，地下图书馆，管制室，天台，迦尔纳自己的房间里，都没有。

“也许是变成了水熊虫？”童谣说。她怀中抱着一个大大的玻璃罐子，一只螳螂在里面转着眼睛。  
“水熊虫？”迦尔纳慢慢地重复了一遍这个让身为古代印度人的他颇为陌生的词。  
“一种很小很小，小到用我们的眼睛是观看不到的的生物。”童谣信手翻开随身携带的绘本，被掀开来展示给迦尔纳看的那一面画着一个即使用童话风加以美化，也仍然以普通人类的审美谈不上可爱的生物。  
“唔……虽然这样也挺有趣，但是如果看不到阿周那，那就是麻烦大过有趣了。”他这样评价道。  
就在这时，迦尔纳闻到一股花香。  
不是从花瓶的方向传来，而是从地面上。  
以往被阿周那精心照料的花朵们如今正无助地横陈在地面上，虽处境凄惨，仍尽职尽责地散发着冷冷的幽香。  
“阿周那，不会有什么事吧。”看到此情此景，童谣不由得担忧起来。  
迦尔纳却像是陷入思考一般，沉默着。  
半响，他说道：“阿周那是不会因为这种事情而陷入危险的，放心吧。”  
女孩点了点头，说：“那我们帮他把花朵收拾起来吧。”  
“我来就好。”迦尔纳露出一个微笑，“童谣小姐不需要干这样的事。”说着便开始拾起地上的花朵。  
“那，我去照顾小杰克啦！”童谣指指罐中的螳螂，在迦尔纳挥手之后走出房间。  
白色的月季，紫色的唐菖蒲，还有迦尔纳叫不出名字来的、开得细小的兰花。迦尔纳将它们次第拾起，却没重新插入花瓶。

“你在的吧，阿周那。”虽然没有亲眼确定，迦尔纳却笃定地开口。在这除他以外空无一人的房间。  
没有任何回应。  
迦尔纳没有犹豫，干脆地走向床头柜，捏住花瓶的瓶颈，将花瓶上下倒置。  
什么都没有。  
不，应该说，什么都没落下来。  
花瓶朝里望去，只能看到黑漆漆的一片。  
但是颠在手中就能了然，事实并非如此。

迦尔纳略作思考，权衡了一下可能招致的后果，将小股魔力汇聚在掌心，形成一个小范围的魔力放出•炎，并将温度控制在恰到好处不会伤人的地步。将掌心贴在花瓶的外部，不一会儿就有了动静。  
因为有了心理准备，迦尔纳避开了大部分突然从瓶口喷出的墨色液体，与之并来到的还有炸开在他脑海中的、属于阿周那的气愤的大吼：“你这家伙，是想杀死我吗！”  
手疾眼快地一把捉住从瓶口倏然出现的小型黑色生物，即使如此仍旧为滑腻湿润的触感而感到少许震惊。  
“我没有一刻不想杀死你。”在消化震惊以及双手控制住不断挣扎的弟弟的余裕中，迦尔纳答道。  
“谁问你这个了！”从阿周那的气势听来，他比刚才更愤怒了，“放开我，你这个卑鄙的混蛋！”  
“太好了，阿周那。”迦尔纳开心地说。  
“什么？”阿周那在脑海中皱眉，怀疑自己听错了。  
“阿周那既没有变成水熊虫那样找起来很不方便的生物，也没变成巨蟒那样难以安置的巨型猛兽。”  
水熊虫？阿周那重复了一遍。  
“嗯。”迦尔纳把不知不觉放弃了挣扎的弟弟举到眼前，仔细观察起来。

阿周那目前的样子，与葛饰应为的父亲在物种上比较接近，换句话说，就是章鱼。他体长约两尺，可能是刚将墨汁用来攻击迦尔纳，体表的黑色透明度较高，边缘更是泛白。由于表皮分泌着黏液，显得光滑而润泽。  
“别……别盯着这样的我看啊……”那目光比以往要讨厌一千倍。阿周那又开始小幅度地挣扎，试图从哥哥的手掌缝隙间溜走。  
“阿周那。”迦尔纳开口，声音听起来是极为不详地庄重。  
“我不想听。”  
“在与童谣的对话中，我明白了一个事情。”  
“……？”  
“作为出身于古印度的我们，所掌握的知识对于现在来讲是有限的。即使圣杯将一些常识灌输给我们，其覆盖程度却是远远不够的。”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“阿周那，拜托了，让我研究作为章鱼的你吧。”迦尔纳的双眼闪闪发光。毫无疑问，那是名为求知欲的圣火在燃烧。  
“没门。”

“唔唔……”  
“原来如此，有这么多吸盘的话，像人类那样行走也不是不可能。”迦尔纳一边观察，一边喃喃自语道。他的双手此刻分别固定住阿周那一条触手的两端，将其侧翻过来，以便观察。“够了吧……”实在是太怪异了，自己的三个心脏因为不安和耻辱剧烈地跳动着，他还从没有过这么多心脏，而且敏感的触手被这样温柔地触碰着，也不是什么令人安心的体验。  
“还没有，可以再稍微忍耐一下吗？”这样说着，迦尔纳又去摆弄其他的触手。  
“有什么可看的，反正都一样啦——咿？！”迦尔纳的指肚触碰到一条稍微有些不同的触手，两人同时意识到这个事实。迦尔纳顺藤摸瓜地摸下去，边缘还有一些别的触手没有的精细结构。  
“这个，有些奇怪呢……阿周那，你在听吗？”没有回应，阿周那单方面拒绝了对话，他的躯体发着抖，下意识地想要钻进什么黑暗潮湿的窄缝中，却显得有些无力。  
“是缺水了吗？”想起章鱼虽然能在陆地存在很长一段时间，但仍旧是水生动物，迦尔纳立刻抱着阿周那走向盥洗室，他跪在浴缸前，将花洒调至冷水。  
水只是稍微积蓄了一些，阿周那就马上从迦尔纳手中逃也似地扎入水中。  
“需要我帮你去厨房拿盐吗？”虽然不知道对方是否还会回复自己，迦尔纳还是问道。  
“我的房间里……有旅行时带回来做纪念的岩盐。”阿周那尽量使自己脑海中的声音听起来显得平静。  
“那真是太好了。在哪里？”  
在迦尔纳去找盐的时候，阿周那暗自希望交接腕的事能就此被一笔带过。

“别再碰我了！”真是的，为什么自己会以这个形态被迦尔纳笼在手中把玩。不，说把玩无疑是亵渎了迦尔纳的探求精神。正是这一点让人尤为火大。  
奇怪的电流不断刺激陌生的神经，迦尔纳只是无意识地随心所欲摸索着自己感兴趣的未知部位，对阿周那而言却是无法开口地受着羞辱。  
“阿周那不想知道吗，自己现在的身体机能？”  
“反正不久之后都会变回去吧。”  
“也是。”迦尔纳颔首，“所以这种仅限一次的接触自然的机会更不能浪费了。”  
如果不是相关的语言储备实在匮乏，如果不是身体已经在瞒着迦尔纳的情况下接近极限，阿周那定会将迦尔纳骂个狗血喷头。  
“呼呜……”虽然在尽全力忍耐了，也在抓住任何一个机会试图从对方手中逃跑了，但也许是和这具陌生的躯体太不合拍，阿周那最想避免的事情还是发生了。交接腕在硬度不算明显的情况下，吐出小股透明的液体，体表的黏液不由自主地分泌了更多，颜色也更加具有透明感。  
“这是……”迦尔纳捧着那条触手，脸上写着好奇。  
“……墨汁罢了，刚才喷过你，所以色素不够了。”  
“原来如此。”迦尔纳接受了这个说法。  
才怪，墨汁是不能在短时间喷发多次的，好在对方以后再也没有机会知道这一点了。  
迦尔纳将目光聚集到他的脸上。“我还是头一次发现，章鱼有这么丰富的面部表情。”  
“跟你在一起，恒河女神都会怒发冲冠的。”  
“是吗？”  
稍微对类似鸟喙的吻部施加外力，待其张开便能观察到形状奇特的齿舌。  
“真是麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。”迦尔纳发自内心地赞叹道。  
然而阿周那此刻只想和他同归于尽。  
“要是你打着什么向我喂食，以观察章鱼的进食的想法的话，我劝你还是放弃吧。”  
“这样啊。”迦尔纳显得有些失望，“那至少让我摸摸你的齿列吧？”说着将食指伸进了口器。  
“你这肆意妄为的家伙！”不是自己的口腔，所以触感十分奇怪，曾经是牙齿的地方被密度硬度形状都不同的结构占据着，因为生物之间的温差，那手指烫得惊人。  
就在迦尔纳想进一步向内探索的时候，仿佛停电后来电时的感觉，阿周那的灵基模式正在急速回归到熟悉的情况，“砰——”地一声，取代了可以抱在手中的章鱼，赤身裸体的阿周那出现在了他面前。  
“这种时候应该说，欢迎回来，对吧。”虽然还有些意犹未尽，迦尔纳仍然发自内心地为阿周那恢复正常感到高兴。  
“从我房间出去！”

迦尔纳再次拜访阿周那时，发现床头柜上的花瓶已然消失不见，取而代之的，是一盆泥土栽培的绿色植株。  
“是因为一旦看到，还会有钻进去的冲动吧。”这样想着的迦尔纳，体贴地没有说出来。

Fin


	5. 假加入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2000WDL自选的梗

今天是一个重要的日子。  
自响应召唤加入迦勒底以来，阿周那已经经历了不少个这样的日子。  
要说有什么不同的话，今天的御主，脸上不再有那种紧张和忐忑，取而代之的，是志得意满和胜券在握的兴奋。  
“啊，难道前辈一直心心念念的那个叫“保底实装”的东西出现了吗？”玛修问道。  
听到这句话，藤丸兴奋的表情裂开了微小的裂缝。但她还是转头回道，“玛修，那种虚无缥缈的东西不提也罢，重要的不是那个，而是——”  
她挥舞着手中的介媒。

只要用这个，就能在一定范围内确定地召集某个从者。这么方便的介媒，是仅限一次的扩展战力的良机。  
而别说是他，在这个机构或多或少地呆上一段时间，都可以猜到这次召唤到结果。  
自己命运中的宿敌——迦尔纳。

启动这个特殊的仪式还需要一些准备工作，在此期间，阿周那忍不住从一众凑热闹的从者之中抽身离去。  
很难说自己目前的心情是怎样的。  
一旦看到，肯定会有杀之而后快的冲动。  
本该这样的，只是现在的自己，作为这个迦勒底早期召唤的从者，自己的影子作为战斗力，跋涉过北美大陆，奋战于终局的玉座之前，目睹新迦勒底辗转于异闻带之间，其中也包括产生了作为自己的侧面的Alter的印度异闻带。  
正因如此，作为迦勒底从者的阿周那，在此时无法看清自己的内心。

“应当说出来。”在自己梦境之中，迦尔纳的幻影向自己这么说道。  
“说实话，那对我而言并非不完美的存在。”异闻带之王面前，迦尔纳清晰直白的宣言。  
“在这世间唯一无法认可的对手。对我而言，这个人就是你啊。”动荡不安的特异点中，正体不明的枪兵用言语将同样存在飘摇的自己锚定。

在这里遇到那个男人的话，自己会作何反应，或许自己也无法确定。当然不是逃避，只是需要一点时间做心里准备，在自己内心被翻涌的情绪一遍遍捶打之后。

“阿周那吗？去迪瓦尔作战的人员安排工作尚未完成，但指标增加了。要与我一同前往吗？”是贝狄维尔，在这样的日子里只有他这样的人才会心系工作。  
“那就拜托了。”阿周那颔首。

从迪瓦尔出来已经不知过了多久，即使是阿周那这样的从者也不禁感叹此行达成目的之艰辛。面对着一脸疲态的贝狄维尔，阿周那主动提出帮忙将战利品送去仓库。  
与带着感激神情的贝狄维尔分别之后，他抱着装有素材的箱子，向着仓库走去。  
好累，全身的肌肉都在哀叫，尤其是肩部。现在的阿周那，满心只想着结束工作后好好休息。  
接近目的地后，发现存放着种火的房间敞着，现在这个时间谁还会在呢？  
阿周那就在这时，看到了那个跪坐在暗淡地闪耀着柔和的淡黄色光晕的星星之间的孩子。  
星星被随意地堆放在地上。  
没有照明的房间里，它们就是唯一的光源。  
在那之中的孩子，柔软的白发和线条柔和的脸颊也被晕染成温暖的明黄色，或许是听到了脚步声，本来注视着被捧在手中的星星的他将头抬起，向阿周那望去。  
“……”  
瞳仁澄澈如同结冰的湖面，作为孩童的柔和边缘和不似孩童的平静目光，奇异而和谐地交织在一起。被这样一双眼睛望着，阿周那沉默着。  
在想着什么，或者什么都没想，是否该惊讶，或者该提出些什么问题，大脑好像连这样的功能都失却了。  
孩子也沉默地望着他。群星拥簇中，他自身也如同一个美丽的发光体。

“阿周那先生？”打破了沉默的对峙的是，玛修小声的呼唤。他猛地回过神来，不知什么时候，玛修和御主站在了他身边。  
“那孩子在正式加入之前只能保持着这样的形态啦。”看到阿周那的神情，御主主动开口道。  
“御主，玛修小姐。”迦尔纳，或者说孩子形态的小迦尔纳平静地问候道，声音完全是属于孩子的轻和软。  
视线转移到了阿周那身上，带上些许迷茫。

没有说话，阿周那朝他走去。  
“等一下阿周那先生，那孩子还……”“嘘——玛修。”玛修饱含担心的呼喊被藤丸小声打断，她小幅度地拉住玛修。

迦尔纳的视线一直跟随着他的身影，阿周那在他面前半跪下来以保持与他视线持平。  
“别坐在地上吃东西啊。”  
和他久别重逢后的第一句话竟然是这个，真是令人跌破眼镜。  
而且，声音也是令自己厌恶地平和。  
掌心朝上，阿周那向他伸出手。

那不是星星，只是日常生活中随处可见的种火罢了，自己到底当时为什么会有那样的幻视，已经不想去在乎了。

“那么就拜托啦。说实话，我还挺惊讶的，阿周那你竟然会提出这样的建议。”藤丸笑着说。“现在的迦尔纳对未来只有一种模糊的体感而已，这样的小孩子其实我和玛修也在苦恼该怎么办啦，虽然迦勒底也不乏母爱泛滥的从者，但也有着各种令人放不下心来的情况呢。”  
阿周那的单人宿舍不是特别宽敞，玛修坐在椅子上，藤丸则随意地斜靠在扶手上。  
“……对不起，御主，我好像做了让你们失望的事。”坐在床上面对着藤丸的迦尔纳虽然并不能完全掌握他们对话的意思，也察觉到了现在的自己不能达到将自己招致而来的人们的期望的事实。他的眉毛失落地垂下来，目光也沉了下去。阿周那从没在那个男人脸上看到过那样的神情。  
“不是小迦尔纳的错啦，况且只是一时而已，别担心！”藤丸内心暗自谴责自己的大意失言，“在此期间，你就跟这位大哥g……呃，好像不对……你就跟这位阿周那一起学着适应这里的生活吧。”  
从因果上来讲，迦尔纳毫无疑问是阿周那的哥哥，只能说从者系统这个神奇的存在，让阿周那不得不与这个身高尚不及自己腰的“哥哥”共处。  
“嗯！”迦尔纳用力地点点头。他跳下床，来到坐在离自己一定距离的阿周那面前，郑重地说道：“迦尔纳，苏多之子，虽然不知道你与我的关系，今后请多指教，阿周那。”  
大大方方地表明自己的出身，面对这样纯粹表达好意的言语，心中的痛苦令阿周那的心脏紧紧地揪了起来。  
强迫自己露出一个表示善意的微笑，“阿周那，也请你多指教。”  
迦尔纳若有所思地望着他，但什么也没说。  
只是没必要让现在的他抱有负担罢了。再怎么说，发生在未来的事，苛责一个什么都没经历过的、无辜的孩子，这样的事阿周那是不会做的。

迦尔纳的房间被暂时地安排在阿周那隔壁，御主和玛修离去后，阿周那带他一个一个地熟悉房间里的设施。  
“阿周那，和其他认识‘我’的人，不一样呢。”迦尔纳说。阿周那坐在刚铺好的簇新的床单上，而迦尔纳仰躺在床上，或许像他这么大的孩子就是容易累吧。况且这一天里，他一定被迫接受了很多全新的知识。“刚到达这里时，好多不认识的人围了上来。有红色的、大大的人，还有长着奇怪的耳朵的姐姐。”说到这他稍微停了一下，白皙的小脸不知为何染上了一层粉红色。  
“怎么了吗？”阿周那问道。  
“……被紧紧地抱住了，头……呼吸不了……”迦尔纳的声音越来越小，视线也别了过去，露出的耳朵红透了。  
阿周那轻易就能想象得到，被重逢的兴奋或许还有因迦尔纳现在的形态而冒出来的母爱所驱使的玉藻前，会把迦尔纳狠狠地抱在胸前也很不是不能理解。  
停了一会儿，迦尔纳重新振作起来，继续道，“自己怎么都推不开……但是好歹被长着翅膀的人救了，啊！”他突然兴奋地叫起来，身体也猛地从床上弹起来，“有大象！阿周那！大象样的人！简直就像神话中的伽内什神一样！太厉害了！”他的双眼中闪着光，阿周那也微笑着点点头。虽然表情意料之中地不是很丰富，但果然现在的迦尔纳还完全是个孩子。  
“还有……唔，另一个红色的人，没那么大，还有黄色的、闪亮的人……”迦尔纳感到自己的词汇储备不足以描绘自己今天所看到的各种奇人异景，“但是，阿周那和他们不一样。”  
听到这句话，阿周那的微笑瞬间消失了。与之一同消失的，还有自己的平静。  
汗，无声地滑落。  
感到难以呼吸。

迦尔纳却仿佛什么都没感觉到一样，继续说道，“阿周那看到我，就好像看到了很可怕的东西一样。正想着是不是讨厌我，但阿周那实际上却是个好人呢！”毫无负担地吐露的话语，令阿周那的心在不安中摇曳。  
是啊，如果当时看到的是完全体的迦尔纳，会立马爆发冲突也说不定。但是，因为已经没有了那样的可能，所以再说这些也没意义了。  
“我们是兄弟。”不算撒谎，即使生前连一天兄弟都没做过。  
“真的吗！”迦尔纳面露惊喜，三两下蹭了过来，“阿周那难道是我的哥哥吗？”  
阿周那正要指出他说反了，忽然感到一股凛然的气息出现在附近。  
是Alter，他会随意地出现在阿周那的房间附近很正常。

白发的神明悠然飘浮的姿态在进入他们视线那一刻瞬间改变了。  
昂扬的战意以他自身为中心骤然爆发。就像雷鸣与闪电的先后，一声怒吼响彻在这间狭窄的宿舍。  
“迦尔纳——！”  
“呃……阿周那？他……也是你的兄弟吗？” 迦尔纳反射性地从床上一跃而起。在完全没有收敛意图的神威之下，他竟然没被吓倒，甚至还有余裕观察Alter。  
没时间向迦尔纳解释，阿周那下意识挡在他前面，“Alter！你知道在模拟室之外私斗是会被关进灵基保管室的！况且现在的他并不是……”  
“你在干什么？拿起你的武器来，苏利耶之子！不管怎样，你都是我阿周那首要清除的对象！”Alter完全无视了他的发言，对于不知所措的迦尔纳发出诘问，“难道你不再是我唯一的宿敌了吗？不要侮辱你父亲的名誉！”  
在呼呼的风压之中，阿周那听到仿佛有什么碎了，大概是自己努力营造的玻璃假象吧。

Alter被关了禁闭。阿周那很勉强地用控制自己宝具的方法控制住了Alter的力量，但是也为此被迫躺在医疗室里，不得不整日接受南丁格尔的照顾。  
阿周那反倒觉得，或许也算一种幸运吧，即使自己无碍，也不知道该怎么面对那孩子了。  
卧病在床的几天里，后悔、耻辱，种种对自己心灵的鞭笞使他几乎感受不到来自躯体的痛苦。

“恭喜你，以及，别再来了。”阿斯克勒庇俄斯干巴巴地祝福道。  
“谢谢。”阿周那苦笑道。  
第一个打开门的应该是御主吧，但愿她飞奔过来时记得控制力道。

被抱住了，是一个身高与自己相当的男人。  
阿周那一时之间有些恍惚，不，不对，不应该是这样的。  
事情只要跟这个男人相关，最终都会脱离他的想象。  
阿周那猛地将对方推开。

“阿周那，你变化好大。”迦尔纳注视着他。  
那是我的台词才对，阿周那忍不住想。“这样啊，看来你已经找回刻印在自己灵基上的记忆了。”  
“没错。”迦尔纳此时的外形更接近于自己的记忆之中他的形象。“我们是彼此唯一的宿敌。”  
“很好。”阿周那将手虚搭于箭壶之上，摆出战斗的姿态。就该这样，这是我们唯一可能存在的状态，不是么？

这时，一个突如其来的微笑，绽开在迦尔纳那张向来不动声色的脸上，那微笑给阿周那一种强烈的既视感。  
“不过，现在我更倾向于邀请你一同去食堂吃午餐。作为老员工，你有什么推荐的菜色么，阿周那？”

搭在箭壶上的手轻易地滑落了。

Fin.


	6. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现Pa  
> 文前废话：虽然灵感来源是打雷姐的歌，但这篇文章与《苦月亮》并无关系  
> 分级：R-15，直接的暴力描写请注意，部分参考了彼得•梅尔相关著作

女歌手空灵飘渺的低吟被碾碎在引擎的巨大轰鸣声中。  
迦尔纳对周围的路况其实不甚熟悉，阿周那也是。

第一次坐迦尔纳的车时，他就感受到一种深深的违和感。  
那是一辆黑色X3 28i，无论开到哪都不会显得突兀，符合迦尔纳务实的作风，只除了一点。从车载音响中传来的音乐，无论如何都不符合迦尔纳给人留下的印象。  
“不喜欢么？”迦尔纳说着，将手伸向音响。  
“没有。你开车就好。”阿周那制止了他。  
女歌手低沉婉转的歌声在这个密闭的小空间中如同缓缓渗透的毒药，在他的想象中，迦尔纳的品味应该更现代、或者更粗糙一点。

如今他们正在这歌声的包围中，沿着D96号公路疾驰。  
所不同的是，这次不是再是那辆X3 28i，而是一辆租来的蓝色964 targa。只可惜，他们大抵没机会将它还回去了；地点也不再是德里，而是异国南部宽阔而人烟稀少的公路。

迦尔纳猛打方向盘，轮胎发出凄厉的抗议，地平线上出现了截堵者，意料之中，他紧急驶入另一条相对狭窄的支路。  
“哪一边？”迦尔纳紧抓方向盘，目视前方，大声喊道。这样的速度下，如果不用最大声吼出来他们是听不到彼此的。  
“南边！”阿周那简短有力地回道，他从座位下摸出备用的子弹，全神贯注于后方追击者们的身影。  
“不，我是问你哪边的人——”迦尔纳的尾音被风压所吞噬，听到这句话，阿周那不由得笑了。  
“有什么关系？”他不确定对方有没有听到他的答复，一颗榴弹在他们右后方不远处爆炸，强烈的音浪震得他们双耳嗡嗡作响。  
见鬼的是，在这一片混乱之中，那歌声竟然还能被迦尔纳的听觉捕捉到。  
子弹头可能没办法开到这个速度，他想着。

从与迦尔纳陷入这种关系的第一天起，阿周那就处在对此刻的担心之中。  
“我不会说多余的话的，帕斯，你永远可以相信我。”亲切地称呼着他的小名，奎师那笑了，“但我有个忙，现在的你一定能帮得上。”  
客厅的灯为什么这样暗淡呢？阿周那忍不住想。

“我以为你从不抽烟。”迦尔纳有些意外地望着他。  
“我没说过这样的话吧。”阿周那半倚在床头。暮色透过落地窗倾洒在迦尔纳半裸的身体上，为他苍白的躯体染上几分模糊的温度。阿周那将视线从他身上移开，望着天花板的一角。  
“迦尔纳，带我走吧。”他听到自己这么说道，几粒烟灰静静地飘落到地板上。

计划进行得出奇顺利，这样下去，他们就可以几乎不费吹灰之力得到难敌最信任的副手了。  
如果迦尔纳问起，他可以把自己的心烦意乱归结于对人生最大的离经叛道的紧张，但是迦尔纳什么都没问。  
或许这就是为什么，在机场阿周那最终拔枪射杀了接应自己的人。

飞机上，对于机场不该出现的混乱，他什么都没解释。  
伪装成他们的行程泄露，而自己对此一无所知不失为一个万全的办法，但阿周那不想那样做，况且，也实在没有必要了。  
从动手的那一瞬间，他知道自己已经回不去了。而对迦尔纳而言，又何尝不是呢？又或者，早在他不知晓的某一刻，这个男人就已经毫不犹豫地迈出了这一步。  
想到这里，阿周那又觉得确实应该找个时间将这一切解释清楚了。

普罗旺斯的阳光和其近海的湿润气候令人倍感亲切。  
他们从尼斯机场出来，又坐了几小时火车，几小时长途汽车，最终辗转来到这个普罗旺斯西南边陲的小镇。  
迦尔纳用混着英语发音的法语将目的地报给出租车司机。

司机看起来是个本地人，被脂肪层层包裹起来的颧骨上有被晒伤的红色痕迹，她在发现坐在前排的迦尔纳只会说英语（事实上还有印地语）后便失去了和他交谈的兴趣。  
法国梧桐高大的阴影沉默地掠过他们，缓解了炎热天气带来的不适。迦尔纳莫名想到那个关于拿破仑和法国梧桐的说法，顺着窗外望去，小镇还是一派完全脱离现代消费主义的朴素面貌，咖啡厅支在街边的阳伞下坐着三两撮人，一条狗在影子里打盹。  
他们很快掠过了狗和咖啡馆，但迦尔纳视线却没有收回，而是一直若有所思地盯着窗外。  
出租车驶入分岔的土路，周围的景色渐渐被大片大片的葡萄树所填涂。饱满的色彩与开阔的视野令两人内心不由得轻松了些许。

“喔，这可真是——”站在那栋房子前，自小被培养的礼仪不允许阿周那说完这句话。  
“糟糕。”迦尔纳体贴地替他补完了未能说出口的感想。  
出现在两人面前的这栋房子，仅从正面看起来，就能证明自己的资历之老。  
她可能有着辉煌的过去，但无论如何，现在的她看起来——一言以蔽之，糟透了。杂草从他们立足之地一路蔓延到视野之外，木制的门槛在过度的风吹日晒下褪色成一种死气沉沉的灰，不知何时被漆上去的蓝色墙面像发酵失败的面团一样，充斥着大大小小的皲裂。  
自不用说，想必他们一打开门，住在这里的老用户——灰尘们，就会扑面而来给他们一个热情的拥抱。  
但现在，她是他们唯一的容身之处。  
鼓起勇气，迦尔纳慢慢打开门。  
“至少采光不错。”他说。  
阿周那未置可否，静静地审视这栋房子。  
内部比他们想象的要干净，可能姑且还是有人定期在做家政。这所房子的装潢和他们有些格格不入，阿周那突然有种老派贵族的幽灵会在没人时跑出来喝茶的想象。  
他们把行李留在玄关，把每个屋子的窗户次第打开，百叶窗的呻吟带来了新鲜的空气和清晰的鸟鸣。  
“阿周那。”迦尔纳那边似乎发生了什么动静。  
“怎么了？”该不会真是幽灵什么的吧。  
“来这里。”迦尔纳简短地回道。  
阿周那循着声音走进他所在的房间时，迦尔纳的一半身体已经没入到地表之下。  
“这是……”  
“我本来以为会是酒窖之类的，现在看来不是。”  
那是一个对于房屋自身而言过于宽阔的地下室，与其说是地下室，不如说是这个二层住宅的负一层。  
迦尔纳摸索着打开了壁灯。  
地面上散落着画具和书籍，无论什么，都蒙着一层厚厚的灰，干涸在画板上的颜料和挥发了大半的松节油共同解释了这个房间弥漫着的奇特味道。  
在令人寸步难行的杂物之中，几副画架如同梅杰德神般，身披白布沉默地矗立着。  
阿周那走近其中最高的一副，一把扯下白布。  
一副几乎完成的画作出现在两人面前。画面中，一名男子面色焦急地将手伸向被从地底抽出来的藤曼卷走的女子，女子也一脸泫然欲泣的表情将手伸向男子。两人的手将合未合，构成了画面的中心，一把里拉被丢弃在男子脚下。  
“是俄尔甫斯？”迦尔纳眯起眼睛，不确定地说。  
阿周那注视着女子手中的石榴，回答道：“是太阳神的儿子，俄尔甫斯，和他的妻子欧律狄刻。”  
迦尔纳看着他，却没说什么。  
“这里曾经住着怎样的人呢？”在这样阴暗、潮湿的地下室，描绘着一个典型的悲剧故事。  
“不清楚，罗摩说这栋房子在他手上已经空置许久了。”

没有太多时间逗留在地下画室，他们希望在日落之前能将房子内部收拾成可以住的程度。  
电力是正常供应的，互联网的痕迹却奇怪地无处可寻。  
即便如此，还是出于职业病检查了各个角落有没有多余的电子装置。  
灰尘暂且先放过，现在最需要的，是让这栋沉寂已久的住宅运转起来。

阿周那灰头土脸地倒在刚铺上床单的床上，他的胃提醒他已经有超过8个小时未进食了，不过他实在缺乏走进厨房的力气了。况且，他能希望从那不知多久没开过的冰箱中得到什么呢？  
天空早已沉淀为普蓝色，贯通房间的风带着晚间特有的清凉和葡萄的香气，他估摸着大概有7点了。  
从站在这栋房子面前的那一刻开始，一种奇异的感觉就开始在他心中蔓延。

一袋密封包装的火腿被扔到他旁边。  
“今天先用这个应付一下吧，我猜你也没力气出去吃了。”随着火腿出现的迦尔纳右脸沾了一大块灰，白发末梢被汗水打成一绺绺的，他看起来就像一只玩得筋疲力尽的小狗。  
要是平时，阿周那大概会就对方的礼仪问题斥责他，但今天不同。除了遍布四肢百骸的疲倦之外，一股难言的柔情覆盖了他的心。  
“你可以歇歇了，剩下的我们明天再处理也不迟。”他拍拍床，示意对方坐过来。  
“供水系统好像有点问题。”迦尔纳依意在他身边躺下。  
阿周那点点头，正等着对方的下文，扭头却发现他早已入眠，在惊叹对方入睡速度的同时，也被困顿所俘获。

现在是什么时候？我在哪？我要做什么？  
意识渐渐清明，天光已大亮，阿周那已经很久没睡得这么沉、起得这么晚了。与童年相似的、只属于乡间的寂静又一次包围了他。他本想冲个澡，却又想起昨晚迦尔纳说的话，只能强忍洁癖，换了身干净衣物。但愿本地有不歧视印度人的公共澡堂，他发自内心感叹道。   
厨房的桌子上放着一人份的早餐，煎火腿、简单调味的沙拉和咖啡，一看就是迦尔纳的手笔。  
流理台上还放着几个昨天没有纸袋和瓶装水，只是迦尔纳本人不在这里。  
心头掠过几个可能性，阿周那快速走过玄关，打开大门。  
迦尔纳正半跪在低矮的水表箱前，一手抬着箱盖，一手拿着一只螺丝起子缓慢旋转，嘴里还叼着一只小型的手电筒。  
上午的气温已经很难耐了，所以他上身只穿着一件简单的黑色背心，良好的视力让阿周那没有错过汗水从他苍白精瘦而又遍布疤痕的躯体上划过的光景。  
察觉到他的脚步声，迦尔纳把视线转向他。“厨房里有早餐。”嘴里的手电筒让他的发音有些模糊。  
阿周那将不知不觉抱在胸前的双臂放下。“你忙完了就来一下客厅吧，我有话要和你说。”  
迦尔纳无言地望了他一会儿，点了点头。

说不定就是最后一餐了。  
一切都是如此的宁静。连带他们行李箱中的爱枪都是，分门别类地安静躺着。可这不代表它们不存在。  
同样，他们在德里血腥的过去也是。

迦尔纳进门前先好歹地用水管冲了冲身体，好让自己看起来不是太过邋遢。氯的气味，但是可以忍受。  
水珠啪嗒啪嗒地落在地板上，不久之后又将成为一项工作。但是也不好意思让对方等太久，迦尔纳犹豫了一下，还是迈着潮湿的步伐进入客厅。  
阿周那已经端坐在单人沙发的一侧，见他到来，不着痕迹地皱了下眉头，又马上平复，无言地冲正对面的沙发扬了扬下巴。

“你知道的吧，大概一开始就？”阿周那的声音低沉到自己都感到陌生。  
“嗯。”迦尔纳干脆地承认了。  
“……你就不怕我没开那一枪吗？”逼着自己开口。  
“你想听什么答案呢？”迦尔纳反倒笑了笑，“我有脱身的自信？还是觉得无论结局怎样都心甘情愿？”  
“……”  
“事实就是，”迦尔纳将头向后仰去，“其实我当时什么都没想。”  
“什么？”空气打开了一个裂缝，让人有了呼吸的余地。  
“只是想着能走到哪一步，阿周那，我也是人之子，不会事事都完全依从理性的指挥。”  
说着这样的话，迦尔纳的声音依旧平稳冷静。  
这个男人恐怕在死亡前的一秒都会是这样吧，阿周那忍不住这样想。  
“那么……现在呢？”要陪我演这出戏直到一起迎来彼此的落幕，在末路狂奔直到过去再也追不上我们的步伐？听起来简直像讲给小孩子听的童话故事一样。阿周那站了起来，这段距离相对于言语的重要性来讲太远了，所以他跨过了它。  
“我真的很高兴……你开出的那一枪，我希望你留了活口……”他的发音被阿周那吞了下去，不需要更多的言语了，一个沉重而又应当沉重的吻足矣。  
在它发展成什么前奏之前，阿周那轻轻推了推迦尔纳。  
“换身衣服，我们去吃一顿正经的午餐。”

虽然是这样说，但是出于想融入当地生活的心墙，两人决定就在当地一家装潢比较温馨的家庭餐馆解决午餐。  
女侍应生是个身材高大、有着拳曲金发的年轻女孩，餐厅的冷气供应很充足，可她还是汗流不止。  
“欢迎欢迎——随便坐随便坐，两位……”女侍应生的目光快速在他们身上梭巡，不常见的亚洲面孔看来只是原因之一。  
“我们是兄弟。”阿周那一开口就后悔了，这实在是不必要的辩白，即使这是事实。  
“……呣”果然，女孩的目光立刻带上一种心领神会，“没关系，我们这里不是兄弟也欢迎！”她冲两人挤挤眼睛，将用手写纸订成的菜单放下，仿佛脚下踩着轮滑鞋般飘然而去。  
“阿周那，你其实没必要……”  
“别说了，我已经在反省了。”阿周那将脸埋进手中。  
新鲜的烤鲑鱼、用家传酱料腌制而成的羊排和用当地鲜蔬作为原料的奶油浓汤令两人有了面对下午的工作的精力。  
迦尔纳提及，和住宅一起被交付到他手上的还有几英亩农用地，而阿周那再次确认了，这里八成原本是罗摩计划用来和妻子养老的地方之一。  
明明需要做的工作堆积如山，但心情却无比轻松。迦尔纳在另一条街租了一辆黑色的别克以方便出入，他在五金店有不少东西需要采购，而阿周那留下来和顽固、老旧而一身毛病的百叶窗们做斗争。

解决了供水问题，确保了家具们的健康状态，工作告一段落，两人终于有空收拾一下堆放在玄关的行李了。  
咕噜咕噜地推进卧室，不出所料地从中翻出一些本地居民大概一生都没必要去碰的热兵器。  
“那把格洛克，之前没见你用过。”  
“啊……这个之前是迦摩的，但是自从那件事发生之后，他便不再用它了。”迦尔纳颠了颠手中的枪，脸上难得流露出一丝怀念的表情。即使被施以不寻常的颜色，合金还是保持着凌厉的锋度和光芒。  
“迦摩？”  
“嗯。”迦尔纳垂首欣赏着手中被精心缔造出来的工业艺术品，没有察觉到阿周那语气微妙的变化。  
“想不到你这样的男人竟然还和‘爱神’打过交道。”  
“‘爱神’么……”迦尔纳闻言，歪了歪头，“以前好像有听过这个说法。”他的视线移到阿周那身上。  
“阿周那，你现在的表情，很少见。”  
“不喜欢么？”阿周那的语调中带着一丝笑意。  
“没有。”迦尔纳将格洛克放下，顺势揽过对方。这张床相比昨夜多了一些杂物，也多了一些生气。  
嘴唇从略带急切的吮吻中抽离，骑在迦尔纳身上，阿周那的嘴角一边吊起，双眼微眯。  
“感到高兴吧，你不用和我任何一个兄弟决斗就得到了我。”  
“那我确实是一个幸运之人呢。” 

作为对方的某种不可替代的重要的人，直白来讲就是结婚对象醒来的早晨，终于有种和这房子给人带来的既视感同步的气氛。昨晚的性爱也是，安定的氛围给人格外的新鲜感。迦尔纳握着平底锅的手柄时，愣愣地想道，也许我手上的枪茧有一天也会被磨平吧。  
煎蛋一不小心过了火，迦尔纳在尝它是否还能吃时，发现忘了放盐。

水池被清理干净了，梧桐树上喷了防虫的农药，房子连同栅栏被粉刷一新，用的还是不同的颜色，阿周那和看守土地的农民交涉许久，试图解开酒厂和发行商之间的秘密。  
直到一梭子子弹令他们翻出车座下的备用枪支。

蛛丝般的歌声还在继续。  
在突如其来的漂移之中换弹可不容易，除非是像阿周那这样的老手。  
几个吐息之间，他们已经甩了追击者十余个车身。阿周那得以喘口气，清点剩余弹药。  
迦尔纳小幅度活动着有些痉挛的手指，奔跑中的猎豹般的神情仍未从他脸上消失。  
“怎么样？”他的目光依旧紧盯着前路和后视镜。  
“问题不大。”枪管烫得吓人，阿周那却不由得为他们刚漆好不久的、蓝白相间的篱笆感到遗憾。不，认真的，这种风险怎么可能会没有嘛，倒不如说心里一直在为这种突发事件做准备。从开那一枪之前，这一切都被放在天平上衡量过了，而他未曾有过一丝后悔。

说起来，为什么是普罗旺斯呢？  
在这里生活了这么久，他似乎从没想过问对方这个问题。  
面对他随意的提问，迦尔纳却难得有些踌躇。他面容白皙，所以害羞可以轻易在他身上被寻到。  
“没什么。只是在想着，跟你一起度假会去哪的备选地点而已。”  
那么说来，这确实是一场蜜月之旅了。不绝于耳的枪声中，阿周那想。  
Fin.


	7. 歌利亚之死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中世纪末期，文艺复兴前期背景  
> 一定程度上参照了画家卡拉瓦乔的生平  
> 请无视时代与宗教的硬伤  
> 分级：PG-13，一定程度的情色描写

“咳咳——”罗摩被扬起的灰尘呛到了，他下意识倒退一步，弓起腰掩面咳嗽，阿周那担忧地望着不比自己高很多的家庭教师。他边缘生了乱线的赭褐色毛呢大衣下摆不知何时蹭上了一块颜色相近的颜料，虽然面孔尚年青，却带着不符合外表的疲惫，总是一副行色匆匆又不想让周围人过多地担心的样子。注意到阿周那的神情，罗摩冲他摆摆手，“没关系，在那家伙面前无需重视礼节，虽然这话我说出来不太合适。”  
今天不过是少年阿周那的一个普通的早晨，自罗摩担任他的家庭教师已有八个月有余，阿周那的父亲看重这位受政治迫害而被迫流亡的贵族，聘请他作为家中三子的家庭教师，而罗摩总是向阿周那讲起与自己于流亡途中失散的妻子。  
罗摩自来到此地便一直为此奔走，在此期间，天生的性格也让他广交诤友。迦尔纳就是其中的一员。  
马车上，罗摩大致讲述了一些迦尔纳的事迹，其中不乏有让阿周那腹诽“他真的是个画家吗？！”以及“他真是个厉害的画家！”的内容。到达目的地之时，阿周那头脑中已经充满了对迦尔纳的想象。  
一个顽固、不听人说话的怪人（多半还留有两撇神经质的细胡子），明明有着不输于任何人的画技，却总是会让客户不满；不亲近任何人，却总是会把混混和妓女请到自己画室。  
一言以蔽之，这样的人会成为罗摩的朋友，成为其不惜牺牲授课时间也要加以关照的对象，肯定纯粹是因为罗摩是个喜欢替别人操心的好人。

穿过迦尔纳住宅的拱形石门时，阿周那注意到在那上面比他视线偏高一点的地方，有人用大红色的颜料愤怒地书写着几句当地的脏话，而住宅主人似乎毫不介意般，只将清理的工作交予时间。  
他可真是个怪人，阿周那忍不住想。

罗摩轻车熟路地带他走过光线不足的走廊，他的衣角轻轻地飘起，步伐无意间比平时快了一些。  
以往可能会稍微停顿一下，但今天的罗摩直接推开了那道门，来不及做心理准备，阿周那紧张地睁大眼睛，摆出一副严肃的神情——  
房间里，一个精壮魁梧的男人正在脱衣服。

“哦！”罗摩先一步替震惊的阿周那发出声音，只可惜声音中传达的情绪却出人意料，“这不是马嘶嘛！怎么，迦尔纳终于穷到让你当模特的地步了吗？”他三步并作两步跨过堆积在地面上的杂物，与对方抱在一起，互相大力拍打着对方的背，两人的表情是同等分量的喜悦。  
“你这家伙最近倒是不怎么露面啊，放心吧，迦尔纳还活蹦乱跳的呢！”马嘶爽朗地笑道。  
“嗨，谁让我答应了罗陀夫人时不时来确认一下迦尔纳的死活呢，”罗摩佯装无奈地摊手，任谁都看得出来，这个热心的小个子对朋友的关心并不仅是出于责任感，“哦，对了，这是我的学生，之前提到过，今天时间紧张就顺便把他带来了。”  
罗摩稍微侧身，将把自己隐匿在家庭教师身后的少年的身影暴露出来。  
阿周那感激罗摩第一时间选择寒暄，以留给他一个调整自己神情的机会。  
在这期间，仅仅只是对环境漫不经心的扫视就令阿周那无法控制自己的表情。人，即使从尺寸大小上来说绝对是画作，也相较自家的大多数收藏更加接近真实，以至于第一眼看上去，阿周那的大脑产生了强烈的错位感。除此之外还有一些涂鸦，笔触很是随意，可营造出来的立体感却比那些被用格子确定位置，一点一点精心勾勒的画作要强烈的多。  
这些都是迦尔纳的手笔？阿周那不禁想，迦尔纳一定是一个被神选中、深受祝福之人。  
令阿周那感到冲击的画作们，就这样被随意地堆放在画室的墙边  
回过神来，正要开口倾吐自己熟记于心的礼貌而恰当的修辞，一个声音不合时宜地插了进来。  
“我选择马嘶是因为他的形体比较符合我的预想。顺便说一句，裸体是人体写生中的一环。好久不见，罗摩，你看起来比我更需要休息。”  
一颗头从高大的画架后抬起，他站起来，将身上的橡皮屑拍打干净，向门口走了过来。  
阿周那本该带着一些崇拜和尊敬，但更加响亮的念头一时间压过了其他声音。  
好美。  
阿周那无法将视线从他被随意扎起的白发上移开，一时间忘记了正是自己该说话的时候。  
“哈哈哈，来的路上我还跟阿周那说，别的画师饿死可能是手艺的问题，而迦尔纳要是饿死，则凶手必定是他自己那张嘴了。”罗摩一边这样说着，一边轻轻拍了拍阿周那的后背，鼓励他开口。  
“阿周那，请多指教。”还可以正常运转，真是太好了。阿周那没忘记低头将自己的目光收回。   
迦尔纳自上而下地望着他，稍作停顿之后，开口道，“不好意思，不过能不能请你去那边把那个果篮抱起来一下？”他指指画室中的一个长桌，上面放着一篮表皮微微发皱的水果。  
什么？阿周那猛地抬头，微蹙着眉毛，视线在那篮水果和迦尔纳的指尖之间梭巡。  
“喂，迦尔纳，阿周那可不能久留在这里做你的模特，他还得——”  
原来如此。“我同意。”罗摩老师一向待自己友好，阿周那并不想拂了他的面子，但是自己的言语仿佛失去了控制，某种膨胀着的急切促使他开口。  
“但是我有一个条件。”阿周那回望那双了无波澜的双眼，站直了身体。“我希望你能收我为徒。”  
画室一时间没有声音。阿周那在心里拼命向罗摩老师道歉。  
“哈哈哈，好小伙子，不过你可要失望啦，迦尔纳从来不收徒，况且这家伙轴得很……”  
“成交。抱歉马嘶，这次我要打破一下规矩了。”迦尔纳言简意赅地答道。

事情就这样定下来了，回家的路上，马车里阿周那不停向自己的老师道歉，罗摩则摆摆手，表示这也不失为一件好事。  
“你是迦尔纳收的第一个徒弟，论画画那家伙可比我强多了。放心吧，你父母那边我去游说就好。”

事情进行得比想象中顺利。父母充分尊重了他的意愿，答应将一周中的三天分出去让阿周那追求自己的爱好。  
“不过，你说的是那个‘迦尔纳’吗？我听说他总和一些低贱之人混在一起……”母亲的语气有些担忧。  
“还是相信罗摩先生的眼光吧。”父亲安慰着母亲，没注意阿周那的神情有些晦暗。  
说实话，这并不是阿周那真正想要的结果，在他的认知中，学徒就应该是长大成为画师的存在，但家长们好像只把这当成他迈入注定要踏上的路之前的人生调剂。  
之后会从政、或者从商也好，娶一位与自己出身相同的贵族小姐，将人生投入到为家族扩大权势、抬高声誉的事业之中。  
为此，师从王族出身的罗摩学习礼仪、绘画、数学以及人文知识，连身边的同龄人都大多是贵族出身。  
阿周那人生中第一次，偏离了这些。

罗摩建议阿周那干脆在那三天里住在迦尔纳那里，免得三天两头要在迦尔纳的画室兼居所和自己家两边跑，阿周那马上同意了。  
手中拖着行李，第二次进入那道石拱门时，阿周那希望未来自己会有机会将那句脏话抹掉。

迦尔纳帮他把行李安顿好之后，叫他休息够了就来画室。阿周那发现除了用作画室的那个大房间之外，这栋居所整洁得不像有人常住，就连庭院中的蕨类植株也被修剪得颇具纵深感。看来迦尔纳有意将混乱的脚步阻止在画室门外。  
也可能是新环境带来的兴奋，阿周那并没有感到很疲惫，他很快从床上一跃而起，整理了一下自己的衬衫，抗起画架拿起画具，小跑着来到迦尔纳的画室。

推开门，迦尔纳正将一块大尺寸的画板从画架上取下，显而易见，他在思索着什么，见阿周那来到，他微微颔首。  
“今天上午先麻烦你了。果篮可能会有一点沉，你累了的话就直接放下休息。”迦尔纳将一块相比更小的画板放在画架上。  
阿周那依言转身放下画具，抱起果篮。  
他还不是很适应将自己的身躯长时间暴露在他人的视线之中，至少不是以这种方式，更何况是迦尔纳。  
果篮的残叶摇曳，阿周那开始想象迦尔纳笔下的自己会是什么样的，他想起曾看过的一脸不耐烦的“耶稣”、一脸不耐烦的“圣母”和表情如出一辙的、不耐烦的“圣子”，又想到迦尔纳笔下一脸嫌恶的“朱蒂徳”、讶异的“圣马太”和不怒自威的“基督”，种种想象缠绕着他，他的目光不经意变得迷离起来。  
“阿周那，看向这里。”迦尔纳出言提醒。  
听到这句话，阿周那下意识抬起头，两人的目光很轻易地碰撞了。  
阿周那在心里叹了口气，这样的折磨还要多久呢，被那双眼睛所注视，一切杂念仿佛都无所遁形。  
迦尔纳放下画笔，向他走来，他一时间僵住了。  
温热的吐息喷洒在他的颈间，迦尔纳小幅度地调整着他头颈肩的方位，不时拉开些距离审视他一会儿。  
阿周那紧张地任其摆布。  
“放松一些，你刚才的眼神就很好。”迦尔纳歪歪头。  
阿周那被他调整为微微仰头的平视姿态，迦尔纳自顾自地摸着下巴点点头，快速走回画架后。  
这样的事在一开始重复了几回，迦尔纳便稳定于画架后，而随着时间流逝，阿周那手中的果篮愈发地具有量感。  
他开始左右脚交替重心支撑身体，即使这样双臂的酸痛也无法被忽视。  
但是不想就在这里认输，不想被视作娇生惯养的贵族子弟，咬牙坚持就能忍过去，最重要的是不能让迦尔纳看轻自己。  
“不好意思忘记说了，阿周那，你如果累了一定要放下手臂，不然会短时间没法拿起画笔的。”迦尔纳抬头说道。  
“……”

大片大片的落叶飘在河面上，与粼粼的反光一同织成河水金黄的外衣，秋风的温度反而使酒馆中的噪音和溢出的啤酒泡沫更上一层。  
这是一个美好的秋天，王座的正统继承人娶妻，大兴土木，新的皇宫需要新的壁画，这也意味包含迦尔纳在内的诸多画师不会在这个冬天饿死了。  
而为此一掷千金的贵族们，阿周那的父亲也位列其中。  
迦尔纳带着阿周那和他们的画具，往返于画室与高大、寂静的建筑群落之间，如果不是工作，这样的建筑是迦尔纳这种阶级的人一生都不会踏足之地，但迦尔纳却不甚在意，在他看来无非是绘画的主题不如以往自由罢了。  
不为皇宫工作时，迦尔纳就在画室里，手把手教阿周那调色与构图。  
几天下来的相处，阿周那已经确定了，迦尔纳确实是一个笨蛋。  
不是指天赋方面，他既不打草稿，也不需要格子作为辅助线，而画出来的成稿是无人能企及的。  
无论是别具匠心引导视线的构图，还是对光影的精妙利用和把握，阿周那都可以断言，迦尔纳是他见过的最杰出的画师之一，此外，他还比那些人更加年轻，阿周那在心里默默加上这句。   
但一个画师无论如何都不应该将玛丽亚画成一具真正的尸体。  
他是说，玛利亚确实是死了，但这不代表她应该死得和其他人一样，这种事连小迦尔纳十几岁的阿周那都能明白，迦尔纳却不明白。  
因为这种哭笑不得的理由而被退稿，恐怕除了迦尔纳也不会有别人了吧。迦尔纳站在画室拿着那幅《玛丽亚之死》，脸上带着困惑的神情被买家斥责的情景，阿周那感觉自己会记一辈子。  
此外，迦尔纳恶名缠身也不仅因为这一方面。  
迦尔纳所雇佣的模特，往往是妓女或者被赌肆赶出来的、身无分文的赌徒。  
阿周那问他原因，迦尔纳只是简单地答道：“因为（他们的薪资相对而言）便宜。”  
阿周那一时不知道该说什么。  
他没有再问下去，回家时向罗摩打听才得知，迦尔纳是被现在的父母捡到并收养的孤儿，为了早日报答养父母的恩情，一直过着清苦的生活。  
伙食是迦尔纳自己动手，两人吃同样的东西，所以阿周那也不好抱怨什么。  
只有一张单人床，让给阿周那之后，迦尔纳就蜷在画室杂物掩映的沙发上，如果不注意，甚至不会发现那里有人。  
一方面和自己之前的生活水平差距实在不小，另一方面，作为学徒而言，阿周那知道自己确实是受到了优待。  
尽管如此，有些事还是切实地困扰着他。

那是一个晴朗的午后，向日葵不需要特意转动脑袋就能享受到足够的阳光。  
他们今天的模特，意外是一个普通人，也就意味着，她既没有从事不齿的行为挣钱，也没从不齿的渠道挥霍积蓄，对这个画室而言真是稀客，阿周那忍不住感叹道。  
更具体一点来说，她是一位出身普通的农家少女，脸上挂着质朴的紧张，双手紧紧抓着裙摆，阿周那想不通为什么这样出身良好的人要来这种地方，难道是生活上有困难？  
迦尔纳对她点点头道，“那么这次就拜托了。”而她初闻此言，先是瞪大双眼，又快速低下头，视线扫在地面上，低低地应了一声：“好。”话音未落便开始从胸部的系扣开始解开自己的裙子，阿周那面红耳赤一时呆住，两团白色的肉很快出现在他的视线里。  
“请住手！”迦尔纳立马偏过头闭上双眼，顺便把一边的阿周那拉进怀里捂住他的眼睛。阿周那猝然撞进一个被迦尔纳的气息包裹的小空间里，只感觉忘记了呼吸，耳边都是血液奔腾的响声。  
“女士，请住手吧。”迦尔纳紧闭双眼，试图组织足够温和不伤人的语言。  
“不是所有模特都需要脱衣的，至少今天您无需做这样的事。”在他怀里的阿周那体贴地替他补充道，他记得今天早晨迦尔纳说想画劳作者筛谷、打水的场景。  
“这……这样啊……”少女嗫嚅着，颤抖地整理好衣服，她的脸庞被自己冲动的行为所产生的羞耻烧得通红。  
待对面没了响动，迦尔纳才放开他，睁开眼睛，少女的脸上写满了尴尬，然而却鼓起勇气向迦尔纳走过来。  
“我听说过那些话……他们是怎么议论您的，但是我无论如何都不相信……我曾仰望过您的作品，”她的双手下意识地合十，双眼被未明的感情擦得闪亮，“果然，您和我想象中一样！”她的语调尾端被灼热的感情烧红，阿周那才发觉她脸上的潮红和紧张不只是因为刚才的乌龙。  
“这样啊，感谢您对我的信任和欣赏。”迦尔纳低下头，诚恳地道谢。  
而阿周那望着她，内心翻涌着陌生的不快。

那天晚上，阿周那梦见自己将迦尔纳紧紧地抱在怀里，而自己胸前，赫然长着两团多余的脂肪，他从这荒诞不经的场景中惊醒，发觉窗外下着暴雨。  
此后便一发不可收拾。  
有时白天迦尔纳只是将水果腐坏的部分拿手指挖去，夜里阿周那就梦见那手指以同样的力度和角度让自己同那水果一般流下汁液。  
有时他梦见自己是赤裸的模特，先是被迦尔纳灼灼地注视着，然后被他用双手确认身体每一个部位的形状。而他心知现实中的迦尔纳永远会对模特以礼相待，不管他们是怎样的人。  
浓黑的、罪恶的秘密和其中昭然若示的、错了位的情感令他煎熬不已，寤寐难眠。每一个雨夜他都在睡前虔诚地祈祷，而那些光怪陆离又声色俱全的梦境却无论如何都不肯放过他。

迦尔纳似乎对自己在别人的梦境中成为了俄狄尼索斯的宾客浑然不觉，像往常一样用刮刀快速地铺色。  
今天他也端坐在那幅阿周那第一次来画室时他就在动笔的，高高的画板面前。  
迦尔纳少有地露出困扰表情的时候，几乎都是在他坐在它前面。  
阿周那翻了不少书，才确认那幅完成度低到只有草稿的画作主题大概是大卫王的故事。

“迦尔纳，别忘了下午去拿定做的画板，上次你在你的‘歌利亚’面前坐了一天，画廊老板等了半天都没等到你的人，对我讲了一小时你的不好。”阿周那一边稀释着颜料一边提醒他。他已经完全忘了从什么时候开始对迦尔纳直呼其名的。  
“阿周那也知道这个故事吗？”迦尔纳抬起头，似乎是作画不顺利，他索性放下刮刀和画刷。  
“唔……那当然了。”那些难啃的典籍真是没有白翻，阿周那的语调带着些许得意，“当时还是个牧羊人的大卫用一块石头杀死了敌军中的巨人，他比他所有的兄弟都英勇，信仰也最虔诚。”  
“是的，是这样。”迦尔纳的声音听起来比以往要低沉，每当他坐在这幅画前静静地思索时，阿周那总觉得离他太远了，无论如何伸手都触及不到他所身处的肃穆之中。  
“阿周那，我觉得……”迦尔纳仰起头，这个普通的建筑并没有天窗那样的东西，他的视线只是散漫地洒向虚空，“歌利亚的死因，除了信仰所致，大概还有别的什么。”  
“那是什么呢？”阿周那停下手上的工作，他隐隐感觉迦尔纳在说什么很重要但自己一时不能理解的事情，下意识地凝神静听。  
“我也说不好，也许只是，燃尽了吧。”他回过头，冲阿周那微笑道，“所以，阿周那，一定要认真学习绘画啊。”  
“突……突然之间说什么！不用你说我也会比任何人都努力的！”阿周那不知道为什么迦尔纳突然把话题转向自己，只是两人明明都对这段学习经历八成只会成为阿周那人生中的一段插曲这件事心知肚明，迦尔纳却还是不遗余力地教导他。  
阿周那想起第一次与迦尔纳见面时，马嘶说迦尔纳从不收徒。  
这个人，执笔究竟是为了追寻什么呢？

迦尔纳却在此时站起来，牵着他的手将他也拉起来。  
“阿周那，走吧。”说着便往画室外走。  
“干什么？”阿周那深谙对方的心血来潮，不为所动。  
“去看歌剧，今天不画了。”  
“慢着，先去客厅把外套拿上。”  
谁说他只能是迦尔纳的学徒呢？ 

完全入冬的时候，阿周那作画的完成度已经提升了不少，对象也从静物变为风景与人像。他的基础本就不差，在迦尔纳身边往往只需寥寥几句提点便可理解其意，自我突破。父母一方面对寄去的画作表示满意，一方面加大了将阿周那引荐给其他贵族的频率。  
阿周那原本对这些事并不反感，如今却觉得这些事分散了他的精力。  
今年的冬天尤其寒冷，但这个冬夜他和迦尔纳都很开心。  
下午迦尔纳完成了一笔历时一个多月的订单，这次的买家难得对迦尔纳表示满意，没有过多刁难。迦尔纳煮了鱼汤，嘱咐阿周那在家留意着火，前去取之前在酒馆预定的用来过冬的腌渍肉制品。  
他还计划着要带些菜肴回去，用以庆祝，阿周那会高兴的。

酒馆里的热度似乎从不因不佳的天气而降低，穿着低胸长裙的姑娘穿行在各色酒徒之间，躲过一只只揩油的手。这里向来是鱼龙混杂之地，如何周旋其间也是一门生活的艺术。  
“喂！迦尔纳！”一个粗犷男性的声音精准地喊出站在柜台前等候老板娘的迦尔纳的名字，迦尔纳却对这个声音不甚熟悉。  
“怎么，您贵人多忘事，把我们这些小民忘了吗？”一张因纵欲而变形松弛、过早显出老态的脸出现在他眼前，迦尔纳想起来，这张脸的主人曾做过他的模特。  
迦尔纳喊出他的名字，权当回应，对方却一把搂了过来，脸上带着虚伪的讪笑。“怎么，最近不请我们当模特了吗？”  
他的几个熟人也围了过来，继续吹嘘着往事。迦尔纳想到家中的汤锅和汤锅边的阿周那，只想尽早离开，敏锐的耳朵却从他们的对话中捕捉到一个熟悉的名字。  
“你说那位女士怎么了？”迦尔纳开口。  
“哦？你说那婊子啊，”说话的无赖没理会迦尔纳的神情，“我不是说了嘛，被我骗得分文不剩，最后跳河了呗，要我说，这蠢娘们就是活该……”

门外的巡警看到开门的人是阿周那时有些惊讶。  
“孩子，这里除了你之外没有别的大人了吗？”他低头问道。  
“没有了，先生，这里只有我，迦尔纳先生的学徒。请问迦尔纳先生他……？”

阿周那坐在马车上时，满脑子都在想该如何央求父亲帮忙。  
被记录在纸面上的经过是，迦尔纳出言挑衅死者，而身为剑客的死者毫不犹豫地提出决斗。这场决斗的结果就是，迦尔纳因涉嫌故意杀人被暂时拘留。巡警们赶到现场时，他只是冷静地站在原地，没有逃跑，也没有反抗。  
有关于决斗这一行径是否合法，不止民间，就连当地法官似乎也说不清。  
阿周那起初认为，迦尔纳毫无疑问做了一件人们都认可的正确之事，只要执法者们查明事情的真相，迦尔纳就一定会被放出来。  
他去探望监狱里的迦尔纳时，也是这么和迦尔纳说的。而迦尔纳只是隔着铁栅栏，用安慰的眼神抚摸着他的头，他眼下的薄红失却了些色彩，而双眼中的东西教阿周那不忍去探寻。  
“阿周那，我杀了人，无论怎样的结局，我都会接受。”他的话语同往日一般冷静平和，仿佛在说这里更适合用红色这样的事情。  
“你别傻了！我会救你出去的！父亲也会的！”阿周那忍不住提高了声音，他不喜欢迦尔纳这样说，也不喜欢迦尔纳这种说话方式，然而看着对方凹陷的面颊，他的声音又落了回去。  
“总之，你别乱想，我去找罗摩老师他们帮忙，总会有办法的。”阿周那没等迦尔纳回答便离开了。

“迦尔纳会被处死，这和那些败坏风俗的事可不是一回事儿。”  
“什么，父亲大人……”  
“你也不许再去探望他了。该和那种人尽早断绝关系！”  
“……”  
他们你一言我一语地将阿周那钉死在密不透风的规矩之中，他甚至插不上一句话。回到房间，花了很长时间才稍微将意识从混乱之中拉起来。  
要救迦尔纳。  
这是最大的声音，父母的命令缠绕在周围，再然后是阿周那对自己立场的考虑。  
自己是，迦尔纳的学徒，即使什么都不做，也不会有人指责。  
这样想着的阿周那，人生中第一次，趁着夜色翻越护栏，躲避过守夜的园丁的视线，独自奔跑在缺乏照明的小路上。  
必须要去见迦尔纳，不管是为了确定什么。现在就去。  
他甚至在一路上想着，设法将迦尔纳秘密地带出来，安置在老家的树屋里。没人能发现，就像小说中描写的那样。

今夜的空气中弥漫着一种不寻常的骚动。  
一种奇异的噪音。仿佛这个城市所有的妓女、掮客和无赖都同时钻了出来。他们用节律、音色俱不相同的声音，共同呢喃着一个名字。  
“难敌。”  
他不远万里，公然无视宵禁，赶夜路而来，目的是自己牢狱之中的朋友。

一个狱卒都没有。这座监狱静悄悄的，奇怪地是照明的灯却点燃着。阿周那本来做好了骑士小说中那般英勇冒险的心理准备，却扑了个空。  
没办法，他继续朝着迦尔纳的方向进发。该不会是有什么人要提前动用私刑吧，迦尔纳，不要出事啊。一路的胡思乱想被谈话声所打断。  
南方人。南方人为什么会出现在这里？  
阿周那小心翼翼地将自己安置在黑暗的庇佑之下，慢慢蹲下，探出头。  
是南方人，他们的衣着风格印证了阿周那的猜想。这群人中还有不少身着甲胄，看做工却不像是官家的。  
阿周那忍不住凑近了，这些人中传来一个熟悉的声音。  
“我的朋友，你实在没必要如此大动干戈。”  
“这话怎么说！迦尔纳，你难道觉得我难敌是那种会坐视自己的朋友被处死而无动于衷的人吗？”  
“怎么会。”迦尔纳的声音听起来不像是一个刚刚死里逃生的人。“只是我还有一些想不透的事情，在那之前……”  
“迦尔纳！”阿周那再也忍不住，从阴影中站起来。  
难敌的手下们有几分骚动，在那个名为难敌的男人无声的注视下，他们为阿周那让开了一条路。  
迦尔纳就站在这条路的尽头。

他脸上挂着的那副可恨的、令人心悸的神情还是没变，阿周那由远及近地注视着他，在人群的视线中，在监狱的壁灯昏黄的光线里。

“阿周那。”迦尔纳先行叫了他的名字。他的手脚上有镣铐的痕迹，如今那里空无一物，迦尔纳又是一个自由人了。  
只是，他们都知道这份自由是有代价的。离开监狱，迦尔纳不可能再公然出现在附近，说不定，他此生将再无机会踏足自己的小画室了。  
况且迦尔纳看起来对离开与否并不在意。

但是阿周那在意。  
“你离开后别忘了写信，好让我知道你的新地址，对了，顺便记得伪装一下你的名字。”阿周那尽量轻描淡写，他没去看他。  
“那幅画，阿周那，如果我没机会去完成它，我希望你能替我将它完成。拜托了，我最好的、最努力的学生。”他抓住阿周那的双肩，被夜风浸凉的皮肤因这热度吓了一跳。迦尔纳的眼睛看起来太过轻盈，仿佛已然知晓什么未揭的命运。  
“别这么说！你想画什么只有你自己清楚吧！”阿周那的声音带着焦躁，或许还有愤怒。  
迦尔纳笑了，阿周那宁愿他别这样笑。  
在这样的笑容面前，他一句话都说不出来，只剩无力空留心中。  
迦尔纳慢慢靠近他，如同在梦里无数次发生过的场景那样。阿周那下意识闭上双眼。  
落入一个温暖的拥抱之中，阿周那闻到颜料刺鼻的味道、监狱特有的轻微的霉味和少许铁的味道。  
迦尔纳拍拍他的背，当作是对他的鼓励和道别。  
“拜托了，阿周那。”

阿周那没等到迦尔纳的信，反而等到了他死于械斗中保护孩童的讯息。  
也许那个男人早在那个夜晚，不，比那之前的更早的时候，在他将目光掷向虚空的那个上午，就对一切有了预感。  
他拿出钥匙，打开画室的门。径直朝那高大的画板走去，然后一把揭下覆盖在画上的白布。  
是《大卫与歌利亚》。只不过迦尔纳将被大卫提在手中的、悬空的巨人的头，画成了自画像。  
阿周那后退一步，长久地端详着那颗头。  
他知道，迦尔纳为人真诚善良、总是有着不合时宜的勇气，平等地尊重所有人。而这些与他的才华加诸在一起，成为了人们误解他、恨他的理由。

他没办法完成它。  
迦尔纳，你所托非人了。阿周那在心里叹息道。  
他将永远也等不到认为自己有足够的资格动笔的那一天。


	8. 五感之惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短打  
> 清水ABO，现pa，A×B

下午上班的时间是两点半，迦尔纳在火车上吃过午餐，接下来需要再转乘两次地铁，只要不出意外的话，他可以恰好赶到，还有时间在茶水间喝杯咖啡润喉。  
随着人潮下车时，他突然察觉到某些不寻常的骚动。下意识抬头左右张望时，一声“咚”随之响起。是躯体与无机物的地板碰撞的声音。熙攘的人群顿时像投入了石子的水面般，以声源为中心哗然而起，散逸开来。  
迦尔纳循着声音走近，进入他视线的，是一个亚洲面孔的青年。他面带痛苦地伏在地上，大口喘息，身体发抖，高热的潮红出现在他裸露的每一寸皮肤上。  
任谁都看得出来，这个不幸的Omega陷入了困窘的意外之中。这样的事件在当代社会也不是没有，科技的发达总有照拂不到的角落。  
迦尔纳在对方一米开外站定。他从风衣的内袋中掏出一支塑封的针剂，慢慢蹲下。青年试图将迷离的视线收束起来，嗫嚅的嘴唇像是要说什么，又无力组织言语。迦尔纳将针剂轻轻放到地面上，针剂咕噜咕噜地滚了过去。  
“你自己可以吗？”迦尔纳问。  
青年抓住针剂，艰难地点头，他用牙将包装撕开，几次才哆嗦着将针剂组装好，这时终于有其他好心人前来，替他注射进去。他被人缓慢扶起，保持着与迦尔纳的距离，感激地冲他合掌。迦尔纳颔首，转身踏入人流之中。

迦尔纳完美地迟到了。  
告别了马嘶的怒吼，打开办公室的门，阿周那已经等在里面了。  
“你迟到了。这是上午会议的总结。”他的声音听起来透着一层淡淡的不满。  
“不好意思，路上遇到点事。”迦尔纳接过他递过来的手写材料。“麻烦你了。”  
“不用跟我说，我又不是你的监工。”他将双臂抱在胸前，正要再说些什么，忽然蹙眉，不着痕迹地嗅了嗅空气，脸色骤然沉了下来。  
迦尔纳却在自顾自地低头略读着手中的文档，对他的变化好像全无所知。  
阿周那几次三番想开口，又作罢。最后迫使自己的声音听起来尽可能不带感情。  
“迦尔纳，若是因为无关紧要的个人原因耽误了工作，你难道不会感到羞愧吗？”  
迦尔纳抬头看他，然后歪头想了想。“我觉得也不能完全算是我个人的事，虽然对时间的规划不周确实是我的失误。”  
闻言，阿周那不由攥紧了拳头。  
“我在路上把随身携带的抑制剂给了一个恰好陷入麻烦的Omega，之前买的是泛用型抑制剂实在是很幸运。”迦尔纳想起吉娜可的叮咛，补上一句。  
听罢，阿周那无意识耸立起来的双肩又落了回去，他皱着眉开口，“难怪，你身上都是陌生的味道。”  
“味道……原来如此。”迦尔纳的脸上带着一股恍然大悟， “原来马嘶刚才吼我是因为这个，”这个表情很快转化为感激的微笑，“我自己闻不到所以跟没法意识到，谢谢你的提醒，阿周那。”  
马嘶作为Omega能闻到是正常，但迦尔纳身为一个Alpha却闻不到，这点只能说是上天跟迦尔纳，或许还有阿周那，开的一个玩笑了。迦尔纳作为Alpha，却不能闻到他人的信息素，甚至不能闻到自己的信息素，从分化完成便是如此。而仿佛是将忘记交给迦尔纳的东西补救般地塞过来，身为迦尔纳的兄弟的阿周那，明明是Beta却能闻到他人信息素的味道。虽说是能闻到，却不会有什么反应，只是在日常生活中偶尔会带给他微小的困扰罢了。相反的是，作为Alpha的迦尔纳因这先天的缺陷，生活相较一般Alpha却更为轻松，从未陷入过与第二性别有关的麻烦之中，所以他反而认为这是一种别样的幸运。对于生活中的意外，迦尔纳总能以这般乐观的态度去看待。

迦尔纳虽然也试图嗅了嗅自己，但一如既往，只能闻到自己衣服上洗涤剂的清香，便作罢。他手拿材料坐到阿周那旁边的座位上，这份总结的细致程度超乎他的想象。  
从迦尔纳口中了解了这气味的原因后，阿周那才发觉，这是一种朴素的花香。他觉得这样的气味与迦尔纳是不匹配的。虽然清淡，却丝丝缕缕地传来，扰得阿周那心神不宁。  
陷入特定的生理周期的Omega是这样的，他们往往会不由自主地散发有利于结合的信息素，即使有时候这并非他们所愿。虽然Alpha也有易感期，却并不会轻易失去理智。像迦尔纳这样的，易感期症状很不明显，用他自己的话说，就像轻微感冒，但嗅觉却变得敏锐了。为了减少相关意外地发生，政府督促完成分化的人主动去报备，并减少抑制剂的商品税，致力于开发更稳定、更便捷、性价比更高的抑制剂。即使这样，像中午的意外还是会偶尔发生。  
阿周那微微向后仰头，他是Beta，这些都与他无关。  
那若有若无的花香持续地骚扰着他的鼻腔，反复拨动着他的理智。越是不想去在意，就越发能清晰感知到。一种无理的冲动在他内心叫嚣着。  
无理就无理吧。  
他“腾”地站起，冲出办公室。半晌又以同样的气势回来，拍了拍迦尔纳的肩。  
“我给你在人事部请了假，跟我回家。”他简洁地说道。  
身为兄弟，又供职于同一公司，共同生活无疑是一个合理的选项。  
“回家？我可以问一下原因么？”  
“洗澡。”  
“……”  
他迎着迦尔纳探询的目光。既然已经做了决定，就没有退缩的必要。  
“好吧。”迦尔纳没再多问。

他们一路上都没再过多交流，迦尔纳在地下车库停好车，熄了火，两人一前一后地迈入电梯。除了这部他们一起购买的家用车，迦尔纳还有一辆大学时买的摩托。迦尔纳将摩托的另一把钥匙给他时，他虽然从未想开过它，却毫不犹豫地接下了。  
迦尔纳依言去冲澡了，阿周那坐在沙发右端，视线凝固在电视柜上的盒装抑制剂上。每次易感期接近，虽然没什么特别的影响，出于社会责任感，迦尔纳还是会服用并随身携带抑制剂，只不过因为嗅觉的部分不足，他总是没法很好地拿捏剂量。  
这个问题在开始与阿周那共同生活后得到了解决。仿佛是对他缺失的嗅觉的补足，但也同时承担了像是这样的…烦恼。  
阿周那忍不住将下巴埋在抱枕后。

水声停止了。迦尔纳换上平时穿的家居服，站在他面前张开双臂。  
“可以帮我检查一下吗？”  
阿周那站起来，凑近了翕动鼻翼。  
只有家里沐浴露的味道，以及迦尔纳本人寡淡的信息素，作为Alpha而言，可能过于柔和了。  
很好，是迦尔纳平时的状态，阿周那肯定地想。  
“已经没有多余的味道了，你唔——”迦尔纳顺势将他抱在怀里。  
像是一头扎进被阳光充分晒过的被子中，他的气息，他的温度，还有他身上质地柔软的家居服，让阿周那有些恍惚。  
“谢谢你，阿周那，这次也是，一直也是。”连他的声音，都像是浸润了暖融融的光。  
既然知道的话，就有点自觉啊。阿周那拼命忍住，才没有把这句话说出口。

Fin.


	9. Breaking My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迦周+一点点迦狂周  
> 文题无关  
> 灵感来源于街机，但又与街机无关

血液蒸发在空气之中的味道。眼下是焦土、倒下的士兵们的尸体，还有贯穿自己胸膛的死棘之枪。  
宿敌惊讶、愤怒的表情，随着整个视野渐渐模糊，难以对焦，呼吸困难，耳边渐渐只能听到自己的喘息声。

“哎，这个要怎么用啊？”藤丸拿着一个圣杯在他身边比划，表情写满困惑。  
“前辈，达芬奇亲说要先把从者强化至巅峰状态才能使用圣杯，你是不是又忘了？”名为玛修•基列莱特的少女在一旁出声提醒。  
“这样吗……看来还要等好久呢，迦尔纳先生，这个圣杯你就先拿着吧。”  
“这样好吗，御主？”他接过被随意递过来的圣杯，打量着它。  
“无所谓啦，反正早晚都是给你的。而且说是圣杯，只不过是魔力结晶而已，又不能像真正的圣杯那样有扭曲现实的力量，迦尔纳先生就收着吧，反正还有四、五个的样子。”  
“承蒙厚爱。”

不知御主和罗摩先生他们怎样了。如果还能有时间完成这再次被扭曲了的战局，如果自己再强大一点。

自己渐渐暗淡的、由魔力放出凝成的漂浮着的红色火焰中忽然辐射出一道不可忽视的能量。那正是自己用来收纳被随意塞来的圣杯的地方。  
在有精力探查发生了什么之前，迦尔纳感到自己周围的空间渐渐扭曲，四面八方都被这股力量所挤压，连咳出的血都漂浮在自己面前。  
迦尔纳能想到的，只有湿婆降世的奇迹。  
在这之后，他完全失去了意识。

踉跄着向前，堪堪在惯性的作用下站住。  
意识猝然从水面跃出，之后是视觉传过来。  
是迦勒底本部。虽然在这里供职的时间并不算长，可那标志却简明地表达了建筑的身份。是幻象么？迦尔纳全神贯注地感知着周围的环境，但无论如何，这里都是他熟悉的那个迦勒底的走廊。  
自己的魔力储存处在出发前往南部战线的状态，奇怪的是，明明身为身处陌生环境的落单从者，魔力却不会随着时间消耗。  
迦尔纳感觉自己的状态就像只被封装起来的昆虫。看起来正常，却无法和现实环境有什么交互。  
他几次点燃魔力，确认了这股怪异感暂时无从追寻的现状。

迦尔纳一向有着积极的思考方式。他认得这条路，往前走三分钟再往左拐第二个门就是御主的房间。虽然不知道现在是个什么情况，但呆在原地也无法解决问题，况且，不管这是陷阱还是幻象，事情都不会更糟了。  
门里传来轻微的哼歌声，门板半掩着，迦尔纳驻足感知了一小会儿，做好心理准备后，敲门进入。  
“呀，迦尔纳，今天从无穷之地回来的好早啊！”藤丸穿着他从没见过的魔术礼装，懒散地冲他打招呼。  
“……”迦尔纳一时间不知道该如何回答。藤丸还是那个藤丸，只是不知为何给人的印象与之前不同。迦尔纳想问她罗摩和南丁格尔怎么样了，前线的兵力是否还能抵抗住，也想问她口中的“无穷之地”是哪，或者更干脆直接一点，他们现在为什么不在北美洲，而是身处迦勒底。  
“怎么了吗？今天遇到什么麻烦了，还是和阿周那又吵架了？让我猜猜你们今天是因为什么吵起来的？”藤丸说着，笑着从桌后站起朝他走来。  
“阿周那……”吵架？迦尔纳盯着藤丸的动作，藤丸却仿佛感受不到似的，悠闲地接近他。  
这时，一个声音从门外传来。“御主，达•芬奇小姐让我先行一步……”  
“铮——”令人心悸的、金属碰撞的嗡鸣，一声巨响。迦尔纳快速将藤丸护在身后，举枪横指来人。  
阿周那在前一瞬间召唤出甘狄拔，用弓身格挡住迦尔纳闪电般袭来的劈砍。他的右手因这突如其来的举动微麻，头脑也处于刚进行完灵子转移后的不适状态，理所当然尔，他立即不悦地厉声斥责对方。  
“迦尔纳，你今天又吃错什么药了？做从者这么多年，连这里最基本的规矩都忘了吗？想关灵基保管室你大可自己去！ ”  
“阿周那？”这个迦尔纳俱是一愣，“你不攻击？”  
“我为什么要随便攻击你，你……等等，你……怎么了？”即使被莫名其妙地攻击而处于愤怒之中，阿周那仍然注意到了一些不同寻常之处。  
迦尔纳方才那一击，相比起造成伤害，目的更倾向于拉开距离，而他把藤丸护在身后，毫无疑问是在一本正经地提防自己。  
问题是，为什么？

他们昨夜同床而眠时，迦尔纳可不是这个态度。

“迦尔纳，让我看看你的灵基。”藤丸也察觉出些许端倪，这个阵仗可不像是吵架，况且今天迦尔纳的态度实在有些……疏远，她不得不承认。  
迦尔纳稍微侧过身来，点点头。他的视线仍紧盯阿周那的一举一动，举手投足之间的不信任之意简直溢于言表。  
“咦——怎么会？”少女不由低呼。  
正在这时，气喘吁吁跑过来的少女达•芬奇一把推开门，见到两人对峙，却并不惊讶，她的手中握着一部便携式灵子计数器*，无暇再次确认数值，她直接冲迦尔纳开口道：“迦尔纳先生，今年是哪一年？”  
听到这句话，屋里的人不由得都放下武器。  
仿佛是审判般，带着一些开悟后的了然，迦尔纳缓慢开口。  
“2016年。”

2020年的迦尔纳同埃尔梅罗二世、葛饰应为等人一回到迦勒底，便被好事的同事将现状一股脑地倾倒在他面前，他本人没什么特别的反应，反倒是一旁的应为听得啧啧称奇，吵着要一同去看新鲜。  
就这样，带着葛饰应为以及两三个好事者，迦尔纳走向据说是2016年的自己所在的第二会议室。

“直接说结论吧，迦尔纳先生毫无疑问是我们世界的迦尔纳，只不过因为一些未明的原因跑到对他而言的‘未来’、也就是我们的‘现在’来了，这是第一；第二就是尚不明确这样的改变会对过去的我们和迦尔纳先生本人造成什么影响；第三则是，要将迦尔纳先生送回去的必要性，不管会造成什么影响，来自过去的扰动都会招致过去无法被观测到后果；最后我要说的是，迦尔纳先生现在处于一种很奇妙的状态，虽然能与现实进行交互，但自己的状态却是不变的，维持他存在的能量究竟来源于何，问题的答案必定与送他回去的方式有关。”少女达•芬奇把重点问题一口气说完，能在这么短的时间将现状调查到这个程度，藤丸不由得在心里为她鼓掌。  
“圣杯。”迦尔纳吐出这个词。“没记错的话，应该是我随身携带的一个圣杯所致，虽然那本应只是高度凝结的魔力块，可能是哪里出了差池，它的力量足以回应我的愿望、扭曲现实。”可惜，是以这样奇异的结果。  
“不是吧？除了传说中的大圣杯，真的还会有那种东西吗？”达•芬奇瞪大双眼，“话说回来小迦你当时许的什么愿望啊？”  
“活下去，或者变得比现在更强大。”迦尔纳平静地说，“可能是当时快死了，说实话我也不是很确定。”  
“……”听到此话，阿周那皱紧了眉头。迦尔纳将自己身处的时间、地点和场合报告给藤丸等人，这同时也解释了他见到阿周那时的反应——毕竟前一刻，他们还在干热多沙的战场上彼此厮杀、至死方休。  
阿周那清楚地记得那场战役。那是作为英灵的他们第一次相遇，两人都因能公平地与对方一决高下而被狂热的战意冲昏了头脑。  
“嘛，既然现在我们的世界还没有以指数增长的速度分裂成无数个平行世界，那说明事情还没有严重到迫在眉睫的地步。已经知道是圣杯的力量，那么做一个反程序应该不难，就是大概要消耗一到两个圣杯做素材了。”少女达•芬奇选择了一个听起来最令人安心的说法。“实在对不起，御主，还有各位，因为我个人的原因而增加了你们的负担。”迦尔纳作为英灵，当然知道圣杯的珍贵之处，因为他而损耗这样的资源，令他深感作为从者失职。  
“迦尔纳什么错都没有啦！”藤丸用力拍了拍他的后背，“一个人的求生意志怎么能算是错呢，况且迦尔纳也是圣杯的受害者啊。”  
“总之，迦尔纳先生，在此期间，请你就像平时在迦勒底生活那样就好，还有，我会不定期叫你来我的工房接受检测。如果生命体征有什么异常，请一定要及时向我汇报，啊对了，如果生活上有什么困难，也请不要犹豫直接向我或御主开口，毕竟这是2020年的新迦勒底，你会不适应也是正常。”

在之后趋近于日常生活的闲聊中，迦尔纳才意识到这是位于彷徨海之中的、被重建的迦勒底，由于建造者紫苑有意想给迦勒底的大家营造一种熟悉的感觉，所以单从外观看上去和旧迦勒底别无二致。  
简直就和他现在的状态一样。  
2020年的迦尔纳走进第二会议室时，里面已经相当热闹了，毕竟这里最不缺的就是好事的英灵。既然事态已经发展成了这样，那就说明暂时没有手刃另一个自己以稳固现实的必要了，这样想着，迦尔纳虽然表情没什么变化，心情却轻松了一些。他在路上遇到了Alter， Alter对发生了什么全无所知，一如既往向他邀战，迦尔纳身边的好事者们却招呼飘在天上的Alter下来一起“凑热闹”。显然，Alter对“凑热闹”这个词的概念同样模糊，却还是选择跟在迦尔纳身后一同前往。  
“迦尔纳！”阿周那今天似乎看到他后松了一口气一般，不知是不是自己的错觉。  
“啊，看到了。”飘在半空的Alter出声。  
于是两个迦尔纳看到了彼此，就像在照一面质量过于好的镜子。英灵们都安静了下来，虽然他们中有不少人具有复数的灵基，可两个灵基完全相同的英灵共处一室的场景却是罕见的。乔尔乔斯在远处默默将这场面用相机记录了下来。  
“你好，2016年的我。”  
“你好，2020年的我，在此期间就要多有麻烦了。”  
“好。”  
说完这话，为了方便分辨，2020年的迦尔纳便将灵基模式调整为燃烧的三神衣，红色的火焰在他体表蔓延过之后，盘踞于他的短发之上。  
“我说，妈妈，人家见了自己可没有一边殴打自己一边说什么‘抱着你的理想溺死吧’之类的话啊。”藤丸捅捅身旁的卫宫，揶揄道。  
卫宫虽面露尴尬之情，还是开口说道：“是那位迦尔纳的话，这样平稳的展开也是正常的吧。”

阿周那注意到，一看到Alter的出现，迦尔纳还是下意识地攥紧了枪。  
虽然已经接受了对方与自己未来将在迦勒底共存，并且共同为守护人理而奋战的现实，但他们都明白，刻印在灵基上的杀意是不可能短时间退却的。  
为此，阿周那选择了主动的回避。  
而Alter只是在那天确认了迦尔纳的存在，便没再过多关注这件事，就算问他，八成也只会得到“要革除的对象多了一个”这样回答。  
生活似乎与平日无异。  
但也只是似乎而已。

迦尔纳忍不住偏过头去。  
即使知道这些事从某种意义上来说与现在的自己无关，但人类就是这样无法万事只靠理性掌舵。他知道未来的自己和阿周那已经不是每次见面都要将对方杀之而后快的关系了，也知道作为同事和战友他们意外地合拍，但是他没想到自己会和对方如此友好地共处。  
确切来说，友好得超出他的想象了。

Alter似乎从不在意他人的视线，带着笑意凑近未来的自己，在这个距离上，即使他已经将头偏过去，一句情人间的絮语还是轻飘飘地钻进他的耳中，他不禁面红耳赤，不知所措。

等食堂的人走得七七八八时，迦尔纳截住未来的自己。  
“可以借一步说话么？稍微有几个问题。”  
“嗯。”他回过头，冲稍远处站在餐具回收处的阿周那挥挥手，没再说什么便跟随过去的自己一同前往走廊。  
他们落座于吸烟室附近的一个空着的小房间里。中午的迦勒底被午睡的宁静气氛所浸泡着，这里没有神明、没有国王也没有罪犯，有的只是一群昏昏欲睡的人。  
“不管结果如何，我和无论哪一个阿周那，实际上都将对方杀死过成百上千遍。”2020年的迦尔纳率先开口。“特异点、异闻带或者模拟室，对于英灵而言的体验并没有差很多。”  
就像太阳与月亮，只有彼此吞噬之时，才能诠释自己的形态。**  
他轻描淡写地略述了自己与阿周那千万次击碎彼此的灵核、将冷兵器捅入对方的躯体，在异闻带和Alter打响赌上信念的鏖战，战斗的余烬至今仍在体内灼灼燃烧。  
“……”  
“但若说只是命运在背后助推，而没有我们个人意志的选择，显然是有失公允的。”迦尔纳说到此处，稍作停顿。  
“唔，希望能解决你的困惑。”  
2016年的迦尔纳则想道，果然无论过了多少年，自己仍然一以贯之地是一个言语上的拙者啊。

“想要与我交手？”阿周那不动声色地审视着面前的白发枪兵，“可以倒是可以，不过话说在前，目前你我之间的差距，可不是仅凭区区斗志便可弥补的。”的确，当前的迦勒底物资相对丰盈，不管是未来的阿周那还是未来的自己，都已重新找回生前的巅峰状态。  
“无妨，老实说，一直压抑对你的杀意相比战斗的失利而言更令我不快。”迦尔纳坦言，将巨枪一横，朗声道，“般度之子，希望你能接受我的挑战。”  
“很好。”愤怒与战意同时从阿周那心头冒出，是他认识的那个三言两语就能激怒自己的迦尔纳。

“唔——！”右脚前脚掌大概是全碎成粉了，虽说是模拟，痛感却是真实传输过来的。  
迦尔纳不得不承认，这是一场打得单方面令人苦闷的战役。虽然对实力并没有过多的追求，迦尔纳也秉持着对自己的自信。但今回就像一举一动被全然看穿般，更何况对方以远程攻击为主，迦尔纳却不仅无法近身，还会被对方单方面掌握行踪。

简直犹如被饱腹的猫肆意玩弄的老鼠，狼狈、无力，徒增愤怒却无处发泄。  
计算着自己体力流失的速度，迦尔纳继续凝神捕捉外界的响动。  
还不是放弃的时候。

尾羽是蓝色火焰的流矢破空而至，看样子阿周那已经掌握了他暂时的藏身之处，接踵而至的箭矢如同蜂群，事已至此，迦尔纳索性一口气点燃仅剩的魔力，将面前的树丛连带空气一并焚尽。  
莽夫之举，匿于暗处的阿周那内心冷哼。  
作为鱼死网破的局面而言，应该足够了。迦尔纳这么想着，挥舞起火焰缠绕的巨枪，径直朝着右斜前方挥出魔力形成的炎气。  
这是攻守兼备的一招，普通的箭矢会被直接蒸发，无法近身，而他又可凭这一气势打开局面，抹消地形的不利。  
“很遗憾，这招我已经见识过了。”一个声音传来，但他竟无法分辨具体的方位，未等迦尔纳向上拉开距离，阿周那的身影已然出现在他上方。  
“神性领域扩大。空间固定。神罚执行期限设定——”  
耀目的蓝光夹裹着巨大的能量将他吞噬。

“已经没必要再继续了吧。”阿周那好整以暇地持弓站在他的面前，面色如常。与之相对的，迦尔纳的大半腰腹都被灼穿，脏器缺了三四，断面清晰可见，他很勉强地用手肘支着地，以使自己没有完全躺倒。  
“你说的对，咳，这次我输了。”他的那个时代，迦勒底还没有建立模拟室，作为第一次体验而言，这种濒临死亡的感觉实在是不太好。  
站在他面前的阿周那朝他伸出手，“还能站起来吧？你的灵基在离开模拟室之时就会恢复，而魔力损耗也仅限与灵子计算机交互的一小部分***，厨房就在附近了，别告诉我你连走到那的力气都没有了。”  
“……厨房？”不知是不是失血过多导致大脑有些迟钝，迦尔纳一时不明白现在去厨房要干什么。  
“还能干什么？吃饭。”  
这个时间吗？虽然这么想着，但迦尔纳还是选择沉默地颔首。注意到对方的白手套，迦尔纳看了看自己被血与灰尘包裹着的右手，又将伸出的手缩了回去。  
阿周那见此想说什么，最终只是不悦地暗啧了一声。  
从模拟设备中脱出之后，迦尔纳感到头脑有一丝恍惚感。  
“虽说是模拟，但对精神的负担还是有的，所以要摄入食物补充魔力以加快恢复速度。”阿周那说着，依次打开储物柜。  
“不巧，前几天才举办过‘迦勒底咖喱大赛’，不管是食材还是咖喱都见底了……”他又转而打开冰箱，“啊，有解冻好的汉堡肉，那今天就这样吧。”他取出盘子，拣了几片，又从下层随意拿出几样蔬果。  
他是要自己动手吗？这还真是有些超乎迦尔纳的预料。  
“没什么事就去坐着等着，别站这里碍事。”阿周那把他从流理台前赶走，熟练地开始准备食材。  
生活在迦勒底的从者或多或少一定程度上都学会了在需要的时候来公共厨房填饱肚子，虽说从者并不需要吃东西，但以这种形式摄入魔力却成了他们的日常。  
阿周那将生菜与洋葱洗净切丝，炸好面包和汉堡肉，最后从冰箱拿出酸黄瓜罐、切片芝士和柳橙汁。最终呈现在迦尔纳面前的，是一道完全出自当代的料理。  
“好厉害，不愧是阿周那。”他发自内心地赞叹道。  
“没什么，图方便罢了。”考虑到几年前自己刚来时的不适应，特意选了用手抓着吃的汉堡，这种事没有必要特意告诉他。阿周那在他旁边就坐，将脱下的手套叠好后拿起被油纸包裹的汉堡。  
面包和肉散发着油脂的香味，迦尔纳此刻深觉对方提议的正确性与必要性。他也效仿对方，拿起汉堡。  
不得不说，在舌头与肉接触的一瞬间，迦尔纳才感觉最近几天一直紧绷的躯体放松了下来。有种自己确实在活着的错觉，虽然不属于这个时代，但温度终于传了过来。牛肉、酸黄瓜和芝士在舌头上共舞，他不由加快了将食物往嘴里送的速度。  
“美味……”  
“嘴里有食物时就别说话了。等下，迦尔纳你怎么又——啧”阿周那不认同地盯着他的脸，快速抽出一张纸巾，而迦尔纳对他蹙眉的原因一无所知。  
“说了多少遍了，没有个好的吃相的话如何让他人尊敬你呢……”用嫌弃的语气这么说着，阿周那自然地替他擦拭着不知何时流下的酱汁。  
“阿周那……”他瞬间僵住了，不知该如何动作。不仅仅是肢体，好像连大脑也一并停止了运转，虽然战斗中也不乏与对方有过各种近距离接触，可这种情形却是他始料未及的。  
“啊——”阿周那如梦初醒般，伴随着小声的惊呼，手像触电般猛地弹开，迅速从他身边抽离。  
“……”  
“……”  
独属于尴尬的沉默，他们不约而同将脸转向与对方相反的方向。  
对于阿周那下意识的亲近，迦尔纳是理解的，毕竟他和未来的自己就外形而言一模一样，况且他们又是从者，构筑灵魂的基石本就同源。  
“阿周那，可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“你……真的没有被强迫吗？”在没有各种因果相连的诅咒等外力之下，竟然选择与他人共享一个情人，他认识的那个秉持高傲的阿周那，真的不是出于礼貌而强压下自己的本心吗？  
显然，迦尔纳尚未完全厘清“Alter”这一概念。  
“你在看不起我吗？”不想阿周那却勃然而怒，他拍案而起，冷冷地回道：“还是你觉得自己有能力强扭我的意志？”话尾几乎冒着火星。  
“不…我……”迦尔纳知道自己又因语言令别人误会了，心下少有地焦急。  
“好啊，那你不妨亲自来试试！”阿周那怒极反笑，语调中是收不住的挑衅。  
闻言，迦尔纳立马止住了澄清的话语，眼睛亮了起来，“正好，方才与你在模拟室战斗，刚找到点感觉就被你一气呵成地打倒了。我正觉意犹未尽，你愿意的话，我们就再去模拟室一决高下吧！”难得这个平日里无欲无求的男人燃烧着熊熊斗志，却发觉对方的气势突然滑落。  
“怎么了？”难道他又说了什么错误的话？  
“没什么，走吧，去模拟室。”阿周那重重地说出最后几个单词。

Fin.  
到这里就结束了，不会再继续下去了，十分抱歉  
*捏他盖革计数器，月世界应该并没有这种玩意  
**化用“灵魂归于魔鬼”老师文中的一句话，但由于笔者愚钝，具体出处恕难提供  
***纯属瞎掰，不知道月球对这方面怎么设定的


	10. Florida Kilos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：（疑似）女装！迦&黑手党！周  
> 有很多奇怪的表述

他讨厌这样的灯光。  
昏暗、散乱，交错渗透的颜色只能让人联想到光污染。  
但这也是身为家族继承人之一的阿周那必要的责任。必须出面的场合，偏偏对方将地点选在经典的闹市区，为什么非得在这方面这么传统呢？他忍不住想。  
萦绕在身边的烟酒蒸腾的气味已经越过饱经折磨的嗅觉，直接引起他的头痛。在这样的状态下，再逞强也无济于事，他拍拍二哥的肩，低声说了句“我想出去透透气”，得到怖军的首肯后，立马站起身，环顾四周寻找出口，之后快步向那走去。

“呼——”已经是秋冬交汇之际，阿周那呼出的沉重叹息形成小小的一团白雾，这片隅干冷的新鲜空气已经足够安慰他了。  
远处传来男人的叫骂声，大概这在闹市区很常见吧。  
果然还是，有些习惯不了。  
大脑稍微清醒了一点，礼节性的小酌不至于让他失去理智，只是精神上的疲惫难以忽视，就在这附近散散步吧，反正这次有二哥在。  
一边随意地迈步，一边观察着周围的街机厅。这条照明堪忧的街鳞次栉比地挤着各种游走在法律边缘的灰色产业，一些是阿周那也经手过的贸易链，一些他看到后就很快转移开视线。  
这个点街面上的人却不多，可能是谈判对象为表诚意提前清了场。正把这点默默记在心里，阿周那的思绪却被一声怒吼打断了。  
“喂！快跟我回去！”是一个男性的声音，里面饱含着愤怒。  
下意识地，阿周那快步赶向声源。  
那是一条狭窄的暗巷，一个浑身肌肉像是想争先恐后地从衣服里挣出来透气的男人正在恐吓一位身形苗条的少女。男人说着向少女更近一步，相比之下，女孩推拒的手指是那么的纤细——  
阿周那没有丝毫犹豫，立刻朗声道：“从她身边离开！”  
这突如其来的声音引得男人和少女一同回头望向阿周那，昏暗的灯光下，阿周那依旧第一时间注意到女孩如同冰雪雕琢般的艳丽美貌。  
阿周那更加确信自己挺身而出是正确的选择。  
“啊？你是谁啊？”听口气，那个被打断的男人将愤怒的矛头转了过来，阿周那无惧地迎着他答道，“只是一个见义勇为的路人罢了，我是谁不重要，重要的是请你从那位女孩身边离开，你难道没看到她在拒绝你吗？”  
听罢他这番义正言辞的呵责，男人不禁惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他的目光不断在女孩和自己身上巡视，像是想说什么。  
女孩也微张着唇，略带惊讶的目光停留在阿周那身上。  
难道在这样的地带，被人帮助是件很稀有的事吗？阿周那已经决定，不管她是谁，什么身份，自己都要将她从那个男人身边救出来。  
“喂，小鬼，不管你在想什么，你都弄错了，”男人最终皱着眉，开口道，“这不关你的事，不想被牵连的话就快滚吧……”  
“原来如此，果然用说的不管用吗？”阿周那的眼神锐利起来，虽然就身高和身形对方有着绝对的优势，但自小经受训练的自己并非没有胜算，况且……  
阿周那忍不住又看了女孩一眼。  
自己现在是站在正义的一方，这样的话，就没什么值得顾忌的了。  
和在一旁兀自燃烧斗志的阿周那不同，马嘶只感到深深的无奈。  
这都要怪迦尔纳那奇怪的私服品味！  
本来就纤细的身形被线条宽松的衣物包裹，更要命的是里面品红色的内搭，难看倒是不难看，但配合迦尔纳扎成马尾的半长发，和他那细腻美丽的容貌，乍一看让人误会也不是不可能。  
但是和他同行的自己被随意地当成少年漫画中那种小混混，马嘶感到十分憋屈。  
更何况，从他的角度来看，迦尔纳的嘴角正因为忍笑而微微抽搐。  
这个混蛋！

“好吧，先让你行动不能再好好说理吧。”阿周那说着，朝马嘶走近。  
被挑衅到这个份上，马嘶的憋屈很快转化为燃烧着的愤怒。  
“这是我的台词！”决定了，教教这个自负的小鬼做人！马嘶稍微目测了一下阿周那，西装之下包裹的肌肉线条很流畅，看来不是想象中一碰就倒的学生仔。  
切，不过是那种一周跑两次健身房并深以为傲的人，自己还真是被小看了。

两个人都没拿武器，场地十分狭隘，想要快速撂倒对方的马嘶毫不犹豫地出拳直逼对方面门，这力速兼备的一拳，普通人若是吃上恐怕就直接倒地，再起不能了。不过很可惜，这一拳被阿周那躲过，猎猎的拳风扫到他飘起的卷发，他抓住空挡向马嘶的腹部送拳，同样被马嘶格挡住了，马嘶瞬间发力，将他向后推出半个身位，立马跟上一个膝击，阿周那吃了一记，反而就势右脚抵墙。  
“喝啊啊——”借着腿部发力得到的墙面的支持力，阿周那一边低吼，一边用双肩猛撞向马嘶的胸腹，这突如其来的一招是马嘶始料未及的，阿周那乘着攻势，又补上几拳，期间马嘶也不依不饶地攻击着他，但最后，阿周那扶墙大口地喘息着，而马嘶倚着墙坐在地上，很显然再站起来需要一段时间。

“呼……哈……小姐，你现在可以离开这里了……”脸上火辣辣地疼，身上的好几处也传来钝痛，但一恢复说话的精神，阿周那立刻招呼着不知为何没有当即逃走，而是留下来围观的女孩。  
难道她在担心我吗？真是个好人啊。  
经过了剧烈的打斗，阿周那的大脑已经逐渐了丢失他引以为豪的理性。

女孩朝他走近，在这个距离上，阿周那才发现，她比自己以为的要高一些，出乎意料的是，她的脸庞上并没有他想象中的惊慌或者担忧，而是……一种愉快的微笑。  
就像是薄荷糖般，又冷又甜，阿周那注视着她慢慢接近自己。  
她会说什么呢，如果是感谢的话语，自己一定会回答“这是应该的”，可要是别的……他感觉自己的大脑乱作一团，各种思绪搅在一起，而不知为何本该随着呼吸平静下来的心脏依旧在超负荷地跳动着，连带耳朵鼓膜都能听到自己血液奔流的节奏。  
杂乱的灯光下，她富有光泽的银发竟给人一种洁净而神圣的感觉，仿佛盛开在这污浊的市井之间的白色百合花。  
正在这时，一声来自身后的大喊打断了他的绮思。  
“迦尔纳——！你这家伙！为什么一直不说话！”  
………………啊？  
被称作迦尔纳的少女径直越过他，朝倚坐在地上的男人走去，然后蹲在他面前，朝他伸出手。  
“抱歉，因为我很久没看到马嘶打架了，这些日子大家都很忙吧。”说着，她绽开一个无邪的笑容。  
“切！”他所言甚是，这些日子所有人都在为半个月后的那场重要的会面做准备，马嘶的神经实在已经被各种细枝末节逼迫到极限了，这么一番运动下来，那些令人神经紧张的数字终于不再在他脑中乱晃了。  
搭上迦尔纳的手，借力被拉起，马嘶拍了拍身上的尘土。  
“所以说你早点跟我回去就好了，哪还会出这种破事。”

“……”阿周那一时不知道该如何反应。  
完了，自己怎么会这么冲动呢？回想起来，叫马嘶的男人一开始对自己并没有很大的敌意，而自己怎么会忽视他们是相熟的人这种可能性呢？  
不仅如此，看迦尔纳轻快的语调，孤男寡女在这种地方共处，阿周那不由得联想到一个更苦涩的可能性——  
他们是情侣，而自己坏了对方的好事，还打了男方。  
事情是怎么在这么短的时间内发展成这种不可挽回的局面呢？  
阿周那的脑子中，只有一个大写的“完了”。

“那个，不好意思，我好像是误会了……”与其在沉默中等待对方的追责，不如像个真正的男子汉那样，主动道歉，“医药费的话，我会承担……”  
“免了，我也打了你，两清了。就像我一开始说的，你最好不要和我们扯上关系。”马嘶斩钉截铁地说道。之后又转头向迦尔纳，感叹着，“不过有一说一，这小子身手意外地不错……”  
而听到这句评论，阿周那更深地把头低下。  
拥有武力而滥用的人，是自己最讨厌的人。而自己因为一时冲动，却成为了这样的人。怎么会这样呢？  
阿周那陷入了深深的自责。不想自欺欺人，恐怕自己在看到迦尔纳时，理智就已经飞走了吧。  
这时，一只温热的手搭上他的肩膀，他反射性地抬头，正看到名字被自己放在心里咀嚼的人站在自己面前。  
“你……”他下意识地挺起了胸膛。  
“别太自责，我们也有沟通上的责任。”迦尔纳假装没听见身后马嘶“你根本是故意的吧”的嘟囔，继续说道，“况且，因为很有趣，其实我挺开心的。”  
“喂喂——”马嘶抱怨的声音阿周那没有听到，主干道机车飞驰而过的引擎轰鸣、从店面里传来的刺耳音乐他也没有听到，要说的话，他已经完全沉浸在迦尔纳的微笑之中了。  
她说她很开心，即使我揍翻了她男友。  
内心急速膨胀的鼓动，即使是从小到大只在文艺作品，以及当代各种文化载体中窥得爱情的样貌的阿周那，也能明白是怎么回事。  
他爱上了迦尔纳。

“叮——”电话铃声突兀地响起，阿周那急忙翻出手机，自不用说，是怖军。难以置信的是，在这几十分钟里，他完全忘记了家族的事。  
“喂，哥哥，嗯，没事，我立马回去，对不起……不，什么都没发生……嗯嗯，好，我明白了。”放下手机，也意味着自己该回归那个世界了。  
作为般度家的第三子，他毫无疑问将辅佐坚战哥哥继承家业，而所谓的家业，就是俗话说的——黑手党。  
他的目光落在迦尔纳无防备的脸上。  
自己和她终究不是一路人。他所能为她做的最好的一件事，便是离她远远的。  
正如马嘶所说，看来这个名为马嘶的男人实在是个目光通透之人。

“不管怎么说，多有得罪了，两位，我还有事需要处理，这些就请笑纳吧，当作我微薄的赔礼。”不顾马嘶的拒绝，他从钱包里拣出几张纸币，塞在迦尔纳手里，补充道，“如果不这么做，我会因为对二位的愧意而无法安睡的。”  
“既然你这么说了，那好吧，不过我还是希望你别想太多。”  
“谢谢。”阿周那感激地微笑，然后冲她和马嘶点点头，离开了小巷。

阿周那离开后，迦尔纳替马嘶整理他的衣领，而马嘶终于忍不住开口道，“迦尔纳，你也明白的吧。”  
那家伙，是道上的人。  
“嗯。”迦尔纳颔首，“不知为什么，我总觉得我们还会再见面。”  
他双眼微眯，陷入思考。  
即使偶尔会有孩子般的一面，迦尔纳也是马嘶见过的最正直的人，可他不得不承认，迦尔纳思考时，表情总让他想起那些纪录片里的大型肉食动物。  
“马嘶，我会跟难敌说，我改主意了，这次会面我也会参加。”迦尔纳忽然抬头说道。  
“这次吗？不过难敌老爷不是一直想把你当成那种……怎么说呢，类似于秘密武器般的存在吗，那种场合，难敌老爷真的会随随便便把你这张底牌亮出吗？”  
两人边聊边往附近的停车场走。  
“不，其实我之前就有这种打算了，毕竟一直用匕首的人没法服众吧。不过要是匕首变为长枪，那就不一样了。”  
“你这家伙……不过要是你提出的话，难敌老爷八成会同意吧。”  
被称作难敌的男人，是雄踞在这片地区的两个家族中继承了“持国”这个名号的首领，几十年前，原是一个大家族的两位继承人的般度与持国之间的兄弟斗争使家族分裂成两支，如今势均力敌地掌握着象城及其周边地带里世界的权力。  
俗话说一山不容二虎，更何况两家自历史就有说不清的恩怨，各种大大小小的摩擦自然时有发生，简而言之就像“蘑菇山”和“竹笋村”那样水火不容。而半个月后，便是出于对某一代垂垂老矣的首领其好意的尊重、两家族几十年来第一次破冰的和平会谈。  
在这种紧要关头，身为家族的二把手，迦尔纳为什么还有心思毫无防备地在街上闲逛，马嘶实在不明白。  
仿佛是看穿了马嘶的想法，迦尔纳开口道，“别用这种眼神看我，我是来拜访故人的。”  
“故人？在这种地方？”  
“嗯，因为心理阴影所以讨厌看到男性的一位朋友。”  
“啊，难道说是……”  
“嗯。”  
一阵沉默。  
“原来如此，他还活着么，这样啊……”  
声音渐渐低下去。  
在发生了那件事以后，所有人都对那个男人的名字避而不谈。他的存在如同灰烬般被抹去了，而那个名字所承载的、沉重到足以覆天的怨恨，则是谁都不敢去轻易触碰的。  
只有迦尔纳，毫不避讳地像往常那样对待他。  
“之后要是变天了的话，我希望他能有所警觉，虽然好像对他而言是多余的信息。”  
“是你会做出来的事呢。”  
“虽然我做不到，不过，要是以后能出现什么人，将他拉出来就好了。”迦尔纳打开车后座的门，“麻烦你驾驶了，马嘶。”

脸上的伤口费尽全力设法蒙混过关，来自家人的过保护有时也挺沉重的。  
不过，也是因为最近家族上上下下都在紧锣密鼓地为应对多年前同源，而今敌对的难敌一方而做准备。  
即使禁止携带武器，不过也可想而知，那是弥漫着金属和火药味的战场。  
明明是这样，本该全身心投入到工作之中的阿周那，却无法像往常那样驱动头脑。  
迦尔纳、迦尔纳……  
在他生活的环境中，并非很少接触女性。就他所知，有以女性的身份、凌厉地叱咤于黑白两道之间的英杰，也有被家人保护得很好，对里世界一无所知的深闺之女，但是，阿周那总觉得，迦尔纳与她们有哪里不一样。  
在她的瞳孔中轻快地跳动着的火焰，可以轻易将人的理智燃尽，温和友善的笑容，反而助长了这份毒性。  
但是，他也知道，这是完全没有意义的感情。  
他向后仰倒，任凭身体被重力拉扯，重重地跌到床上。  
迦尔纳会出现在那种地方，多半只是和男友一同出游寻欢。  
不仅完全是两个世界的人，说不定之后再也见不到了，而且对方还有男友。  
“唉……”一声叹息轻易从他嘴边溜出。  
果然还是忘了迦尔纳吧，对自己和对方都好。况且，要是因为自己而让无辜的迦尔纳受牵连，他一定一辈子都不会原谅自己的。  
在忘记迦尔纳之前……虽然知道自己之后会后悔不已，阿周那难以自抑地将手伸向裤腰之下。  
“迦尔纳……呼……”她会脱下那相对于纤细的身形而言过于厚重的外套，露出光洁白皙的后背，啊，如果没看错的话，迦尔纳的胸部大概只会有一层薄薄的脂肪，不过也挺好，可以被一手包住的大小，这时候迦尔纳会是什么表情呢？一脸羞赧？不，一定是和之前看到的一样的，闪闪发光的微笑……  
盯着自己手上浑浊的液体，阿周那的内心轻易被罪恶感所吞噬。  
既玷污了美丽无瑕的迦尔纳，又做出了对那两个人都抱歉的事。

“啧，迦尔纳，我忽然感到一股恶寒，你呢？有没有感觉到什么？”  
“？我什么都没感觉到啊，比起这个，马嘶你看这份报表……”  
“不要再把那种东西拿到我面前了！我已经受够了！”

紧张的气氛一直持续到会谈的正式举办。  
不管是会以暴力收场，还是会打开新的局面，所有人都得再次提起已因过度紧张的氛围而疲惫的精神，依照前人的指示赴会。

地点自不用说，选在一处僻静的中立地带，无谓地堆叠着的奢华，究竟会不会在战火中化为残骸呢？阿周那忍不住这么想。  
站在大哥的身后，面向着一直以来兵戎相见的仇敌，名为难敌的男人及其手下。听说自从他得了一名鬼神般的悍将，就一直意气飞扬。  
可能正是为了打压对方这股势头，坚战主动将阿周那介绍给对方。  
“难敌大哥，这是家父的三子，阿周那。”即使互相将对方视作敌人，但论辈份却是数得上的兄弟，不得不以兄弟相称。  
“哦？真是个眼神锐利的年轻人啊，哈哈，不错，贤弟，我这边也有想向你引荐的年轻人，喂，迦尔纳——”  
阿周那的意识猛地跃起。不，不对，一定只是……  
一个男人向他们走来。

被精心打理过的白发下是与记忆中不同的正红色大氅，被唤作迦尔纳的男人朝他伸出手。  
“我很荣幸与你见面，阿周那。”  
被过于具有冲击性的事实击毁的大脑没有任何思考的余裕，阿周那机械地握住那只手，那只被之前的自己在心中评价为纤细、白皙，却实实在在地属于男人的手。  
迦尔纳稍微探过身来，用只有他能听见的低沉声音说道：“那天晚上，真的谢谢你，我很开心。”  
阿周那的脑海里，那个名为迦尔纳的女孩的形象正在急速地崩溃中。

Fin


	11. Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无

“迦尔纳！迦尔纳！”  
有人在大声地呼唤他，意识迟滞在浓密的黑色之中，被这声音惊扰，边缘掀起些许波澜。  
在此之后，是他麻痹而大面积刺痛的肢体，这仿佛隔着一层塑料膜感知到的刺痛有些不协调，  
好像是被暂时用术式抑制住了伤势，但是……  
“迦尔纳？还能坚持一下吗？对不起，我们现在就回迦勒底！”  
他睁开眼睛，藤丸立香的脸上挂满汗水，表情像是刚将他召唤出来不久后的战斗那样，强忍着自己的惊慌和焦虑。  
御主没必要向我道歉，保护你是身为从者的责任。原想这样说，但迦尔纳的动作小幅度地停滞了一瞬，然后低下头，右手摸向自己的喉间。  
那里是新生的血肉，术式重塑了他的灵基，也相应地将他的肉身修复了一部分，只是那麻痹感却挥之不去，与此同时，他的声带就像断了一样，原本是应该与外皮一同被修好，但如今开口，却感觉自己喉咙里放着把生锈的锯条。  
“迦尔纳？”  
“……”没办法，不能开口安慰一下御主了，他只好伸手，轻轻拍了拍对方的头。

***  
“在刚放完宝具之后为了保护御主被穆修胡休的毒液喷了个正着，被腐蚀了大半肢体，然后关心则乱的御主立马用魔术礼装为迦尔纳先生进行了修复，结果毒液就这么被留在伤口的断面了……嗯，该怎么说呢……”阿斯克勒庇厄斯忍不住将病历本翻到患者基础资料的那一页，盯着“幸运”一栏不停摇头。  
“实在对不起……”藤丸立香的头已经低到会给颈椎造成极大负担的程度了。  
御主只是做了如训练中那样的判断而已，至于我，伤势在回来后差不多已经好全了。迦尔纳想了想，先是指了指御主和训练室的方向，又指了指自己，最后摆出一个类似于“弱体无效”的姿势。  
藤丸立香想了想，随即大喊道：“想在训练室练出弱体无效的技能？那种事是不可能的啊迦尔纳！”  
“……”  
想想也是，自己能开口的时候都不能很好地表达自己的意思，现在这种状况想必更是异想天开。  
“我想他不是这个意思吧，御主。”阿斯克勒庇厄斯转身，翻找起药品栏里的瓶瓶罐罐，“相应的药物配方喀戎老师曾教授与我，只不过药物起作用需要一段时间，在此期间我建议你乖乖在医务室躺着。”  
就在这时，迦尔纳指指门外。  
“想出去？”  
迦尔纳摇了摇头。  
藤丸立香站起身来，快步走到门前，拉开医务室的门，然后和站在门外的阿周那打了个照面。  
“……早、早上好，御主。”阿周那的表情有一些僵硬，多半是因为整个医务室的人都在盯着他，却没什么人露出惊讶的表情。  
“下午好，阿周那。”

***  
“……”  
“别用这种眼神看我，也别摆出那种表情。”  
“……”  
“……算了。除了声音之外，还有别的哪里不能正常运作吗？”  
迦尔纳摇了摇头，他拿起床头柜上的水杯，抿了一口。  
回到他们两人共同的宿舍，服下阿斯克勒庇厄斯开的药后迦尔纳就一直以这样的方式喝水。  
“嗓子在喝水时会痛？”阿周那猜测。  
迦尔纳点点头。之后他又想了想，将手指比在自己喉间，左手指着阿周那，右手快速地移动一下，然后食指和中指交替摇摆，向下移动，模仿缓缓流下的液体。  
“你……？”阿周那皱眉，刚要说什么，就见迦尔纳左手自下而上将虚拟的“伤口”抹平，将自己的脖子扶正。  
“你的意思是，让我帮你把喉咙割开，将毒液放出来，再利用从者的恢复能力让伤口快速长好？”  
听到他的话，迦尔纳露出被正确理解的欣慰微笑。  
不想阿周那却露出被冒犯了般的表情，控制不住自己的音量般大喊道：“别开玩笑了！喝了药的人给我老老实实地呆着！”  
他猛地别过头去。  
一个人的声音在两个人的房间里孤独地回响，阿周那感觉自己的心愈发变得空荡荡的。真是个笨蛋……为什么要让我，再次做这种事啊。  
迦尔纳平时就是个沉默寡言之人，只有面对他时，更具体点说，只有与他抗争时，才会执意于口舌之利。  
正因如此，缺乏了那冷淡而平静的声音的当下，实在是……略显寂寥了。  
这样的情况，对这个曾困惑于言语是否能让人互相理解的男人来说，难道其实是无所谓的事吗？  
一只纤细的手搭上他的右臂，下意识地回头，正对上迦尔纳的双眼。  
不，不是的。  
那张平时没什么表情的脸上，此刻竟能被读出显而易见的焦急，他缺少色素的薄唇微张，小幅度地翕动着，啊，那皱着的眉头，如水面般破碎的淡蓝瞳仁，究竟是为了什么呢？  
“阿……周那？”跟着对方的唇语动作，吐出的是自己的名字。  
仿佛是嫌这样交流的效率不够高，迦尔纳索性直接抱住他。  
代替声波传过来的，是他的体温，更加具有分量和实感。  
啊啊，真讨厌。  
又被他，看穿了自己心里的软弱。  
阿周那忍不住双手环上迦尔纳的后背，将头埋进他的颈弯。  
声音在房间里消失了，虽然这样，阿周那却感觉自己的心重新充盈了起来。

在世界范围不同的文化中，拥抱被普遍性地认为是一个传达友善的动作。  
身为对方永远的宿敌，这个动作本不该发生在他们之间，阿周那也不会轻易屈服于自身的软弱，放下尊严接受迦尔纳带有安慰性质的拥抱。  
但是，在失去了声音的现在，对迦尔纳而言，唯一能够传达情绪的便是肢体和表情了。想到这里，他扳过阿周那的肩。  
“怎么唔……”由于太过惊讶，阿周那下意识地直起身子向后仰头，迦尔纳却也跟着向前，咬住他的下唇不放。  
因困惑而睁大的双眼，视野被对方的这个距离也经得住欣赏的美貌填满，未等他做出什么反应，迦尔纳的舌头轻舔他的双唇，从他唇间的细缝轻快地溜了进去。  
怎么回事……今天的迦尔纳，好热情？  
无暇细想，迦尔纳的舌头和他的舌头缠绕在一起，像是两只争夺同一个贝壳的寄居蟹，在狭小的空间中用身体丈量彼此的柔软程度和热度。这种打斗般的推挤缠绵令阿周那的大脑仿佛浸在粘稠的枫糖之中，而迦尔纳白皙的面颊则如同枫叶般被染红，一双眼睛因羞赧快速跳动着。明明是这样平时面无表情的男人，却偏偏在这种地方像个小孩子一样。  
这样想着，仿佛是为了掩饰自己嘴角温柔的笑意，阿周那再次将他揽入自己怀中。  
在他怀里的迦尔纳却再次抬头，吻上了他的嘴角。  
“嗯？”  
迦尔纳这次顺着嘴角一路舔吻下去，到了这个地步，无论如何也该被称作是“前戏”了。  
“要做吗？身体没关系吗？”阿周那低头看他，有些犹豫。  
迦尔纳颔首，定定地看着他，等待着他的答复。  
阿周那叹了口气，将灵衣粒子化，抓住他的手臂一起跌向身后的床铺。

“唔……唔，差不多可以了吧，你可以试着进来了……”真的不想说这种话，但迦尔纳的耐心简直就像人间通往天堂的台阶，似乎永远看不到尽头。  
内壁确实已经足够柔软了，迦尔纳将手指从阿周那的后穴抽出，这个举动又引起阿周那腿跟一阵阵小幅度震颤。将龟头抵在穴口，取代了往日的招呼，迦尔纳倾身将一个吻印在他的肩胛骨上。努力将脑海中诸如枪上膛了的奇怪比喻抹去，阿周那小口地呼吸，试图从身心两方面放松自己。  
一开始的热量总是令人不习惯的，阿周那紧抓床单，感受着内里被一寸寸撑开的不适。  
他真心讨厌这种失控感，好像身体渐渐不属于自己。  
不，说是讨厌，其实是害怕吧。  
“呜嗯……迦……迦尔纳……”明明这样，却忍不住呼唤夺走自己身体掌控权的人。  
“呼……”没有声音，但能感受到迦尔纳喷洒在他脊背上的热气，于是他知道了迦尔纳也在煎熬着。  
从连接的地方传来的热度和量感令人脸红，阿周那忍不住将头更深地埋进枕头里，却在一会儿又抬起头，将枕头扔远。  
怎么了？迦尔纳望着他歪了歪头。  
“今天的话还是算了吧，我可没心情上床还要演默剧。”他绽开一个恶质的微笑，闪亮的黑眸微眯。  
“……”  
无需多言，迦尔纳按住他的腰，将最末一段钉入他的体内。  
“啊——嗯嗯……呼啊……”内里下意识绞紧，因为骤然的刺激，阿周那像脱水般大口呼吸，如他所说，并没有压抑自己的声音。  
迦尔纳也是一阵头皮发麻，除了物理上直接的接触之外，对方不加掩饰的痴态无疑也令他感到濒临绝顶。  
短暂地适应过后，迦尔纳开始小幅度地抽送，阿周那断断续续的呻吟中夹杂着迦尔纳无声的低喘。  
快感在体内不断堆叠，仿佛是为了让对方全方位感知到自己的存在般，迦尔纳一边用舌头啃咬着阿周那的耳垂，一边抚上阿周那淌水的前端。  
“呜啊——迦尔纳！迦啊……”在前戏时已经去过一次的前端十分敏感，更遑论多个敏感点都被照顾，后面抽送的幅度也愈发加大，阿周那很快因快感流下泪来。  
腰部的麻痹感浸食着全身，一发觉自己好像又要攀上高峰，阿周那不禁感觉十分羞耻。  
阿周那……冥冥之中感到自己的名字被对方默念着，侧过头，果然看到迦尔纳在无声地呼唤着自己。  
扬起双臂，他们又一次拥吻在一起，就着这个姿势，迦尔纳抬起他的一条腿，大开大阖地反复鞭笞着他后穴的那一点。  
“迦，我…不行了，快要……又快要……啊——”已经不知道自己在说什么了，身体下意识地拒绝过载的快感，前端却抖擞地跳动着。内壁可以清晰地感知到每一次摩擦时对方阴茎上暴起的脉络。  
好像已经晚了，阿周那感到意识一时模糊，前面释放的快感冲刷大脑，后面也随之绞紧。迦尔纳咬牙，在最后关头抽了出来，洒在他的后腰上。

真不愧是施舍的圣人啊。  
阿周那醒来后的第一个想法，就是这个。  
好不容易在死后的几千年，在各种因缘巧合之下和迦尔纳互通心意，但是大多数时候迦尔纳待他如同以往。也许，那个男人生来就是这样一个欲望淡薄之人。  
每当阿周那想主动亲近他，就会被一种情绪所阻拦——迦尔纳是一座冰雕，阿周那怎么会容忍自己的体温融化对方趋于完美的线条？  
况且，他也不想让迦尔纳单方面迎合自己，无论如何，一段关系都不应该是这样的。  
这样的迦尔纳，为了安慰自己，竟主动做出这种事，该说事情还是走向了他不期冀的方向。  
既然如此。  
阿周那望向悠悠转醒的迦尔纳，他在刚睡醒时总会轻皱眉头。

与他对上视线，迦尔纳一时有些愣怔，然后罕见地，先于他有些不自在地移开视线。  
“……对不起，好像有些做过头了。”  
“你的嗓子，已经好了吗？”  
“嗯，和医生先生预计的时间差不多。”  
“那就好。迦尔纳，有个问题，我一直想问你。”  
“你说。”  
“你为什么……”阿周那停顿了一下，进行了一次快速的深呼吸，“平时不像刚才那样？”  
“……”迦尔纳的脸霎时变得富有色彩。如果达•芬奇在场，说不定会以他为素材创作一幅《害羞的青年》什么的。  
“嗓子还是不舒服吗？”  
“不是。因为，没必要吧？”他的声音很低。  
什么？！在几个小时前刚抱过自己的男人嘴里听到了令人难以置信的冷漠言辞，相比起难过更多的是愤怒，阿周那瞪大双眼，正欲发作，却听迦尔纳补充道：  
“没必要因为我个人的意愿，强迫你做不喜欢的事吧。”  
“我没说过不喜欢！”  
迦尔纳的表情停滞了。  
事已至此，无论如何都回不去了，阿周那索性破罐破摔。  
“我说，我没说过不喜欢吧？可恶，非要我把话讲到这种程度吗你这笨蛋！”  
“……”  
够了，不要再摆出那种惊讶的表情了，既不适合你，又会显得我言行很出格。  
知道自己说的话毫无逻辑但已经停不下来了，一股脑把闷在心里多时的话说出来的畅快，和内心的道德感崩坏的悲鸣交织在一起，让他的大脑几乎停摆。  
在那之后，在那之后。  
他们之间会变成什么样？如果迦尔纳对他失望，不，如果是迦尔纳的话……  
“如果我是笨蛋的话，那么喜欢上这样的我的阿周那也是笨蛋吧。”  
“啊啊，现在开始后悔的话，我应该还有机会摆脱这个头衔吧……”  
“阿周那。”  
“怎么了……唔……”  
“再来一次？”  
“……嗯。”

Fin.


	12. 胧月里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阎魔亭复刻活动背景

“砰！咕噜咕噜——”连同木盆一同飞出去，并落在不远处的地板上的有毛巾，还有几个瓶罐，滚了几下后也停了下来。其中，一个尤为矮胖的土黄色小罐凭借着微弱的身材优势，滚出了最远的距离。  
可惜，没人有心思为它喝彩。  
“爱迪生先生，我想我们还是快走吧。”海伦娜•布拉瓦茨基夫人拉了拉同伴，托马斯•爱迪生完全同意她的建议，以与庞大魁梧的身躯完全不相配的敏捷动作同海伦娜悄无声息地离开现场。  
该说不愧是猫科动物，还是该说不愧是懂力学的大发明家，按下心中奇妙的感叹，海伦娜忍不住在离开前看了一眼地板上的身影。  
就在刚才，自己和爱迪生先生、小迦尔纳准备趁夜深人静之时一起去泡温泉。至于为何是深夜，看看他们的朋友爱迪生即可，与老板娘、工作人员打好招呼会在泡完后负责排水及清理水池中的动物毛发，这样，爱迪生也能在不为大众带来困扰的前提下好好享受温泉了。  
就在他们三个边闲聊边走向温泉时，迦尔纳被一团高速飞行的白色不明物击中了。  
“UFO？！”海伦娜眼见自己的好友被突如其来的袭击撞飞出去，好奇心与探知欲正要燃起，定睛一看，一对莹蓝色的角从蓬乱的白色长发中支出。  
是小迦尔纳的弟弟，相对而言，更棘手的那一个。  
此刻他长而密的白发从背后流泻下来，完全覆盖住了被他压制在地板上的迦尔纳。  
见此场景，海伦娜很快明白了，今晚可能只有她和爱迪生作伴了。

“……”阿周那Alter瞪视着身下面色平静的男人，昂扬的战意快要凝成实体。  
过于懈怠，即使是年末，名为迦尔纳的男人也不应这么轻易地、平和地束手就擒。

循着迦尔纳的气息来到这拒绝生者踏足的秘境，Alter被柜台的麻雀不由分说当成客人招待，就这样下意识地追逐着对方的脚步。  
在路过桑拿室时，一听到迦尔纳这个名字，他立刻竖起尾巴冲了进去，所见之处却是一群热情的陌生人。虽然在蒸桑拿的过程中不断有人倒下，令他有些困惑，但总之还是享受了桑拿。最后，作为唯几站着的人，Alter被医生打扮的人叫去搭把手。从临时搭设的医疗点出来时，被好心告知迦尔纳会帮忙打扫男澡堂，Alter略微加快飞行的速度，直奔男澡堂。到达时却只有一个金色长发的男人在整理工具。  
“啊，每年都只有我和迦尔纳小哥才能胜任这项工作呢！”男人得意地撩了一把自己的金发，“不过今天的工作已经结束了哦，迦尔纳小哥和他的同伴去河畔收集食材了。不过话说回来，”他托着下巴凝视Alter，“你和迦尔纳小哥的同伴长得可真像啊，该不会是亲戚什么的吧？”  
在山涧旁，Alter遇到了御主，带着两三个兴致高昂的从者围猎野猪。顺手帮了忙后，被塞了野味作为回礼。  
“迦尔纳吗？唔唔，好像在这附近没看到他的身影，抱歉啊Alter，这里的从者都是自由行动的，我也没办法精确感知他们的具体方位。”诚如她所言，这座旅馆鱼龙混杂，气息太纷乱了。藤丸又一向大条，节日的氛围无疑助长了这点。  
Alter的尾巴不由自主地来回摇晃。  
不在。不在。不在。  
不断地进行着“是迦尔纳”或“不是迦尔纳”的简单判断，虽然微不足道，情绪的起伏之频繁令他感到厌烦。  
没有饥饿，没有受伤，没有疲劳，也没有魔力不足。  
但是状态不正确。如果说在迦勒底时的状态代表正确，那么Alter在自检后，判定当前的状态相对而言则是“不正确”。  
多余的，冗沉的，无益的东西不断堆积。  
到底怎么了？他已不再是神明，身体有恙也不是不可能。既然如此，去泡据说有疗效的温泉不失为一种尝试，虽然他质疑那是否会对自己起效。  
无论如何，Alter现在更想让自己安定下来。

怀着这样的心情，就这样与迦尔纳打了个照面。那一瞬间，将他击倒，将他打败，一决雌雄的想法，驱使身体动了起来——  
迦尔纳却没如他想象中那般，招架他的攻势。

一只手抚上他的后脑勺。熟悉的温度。  
“原来如此，是寂寞了吗？”迦尔纳嘴角牵起一个无奈的笑容，“我原以为Alter在这种节日不会想见到我。”  
“真是傲慢。”令人不快的温柔。  
“我道歉。”迦尔纳试图将四肢从他的钳制中抽出，“至少让我们站起来交谈。”  
Alter顺从地起身。“迦尔纳。”  
“怎么？”他俯身将那些瓶罐次第捡起。  
“我，一定会抹去你的存在。”  
“是吗？”  
“只有你，一定要革除。”Alter定定地注视着他。  
“看来是我多操心了。”迦尔纳平静地回望他，“Alter，介意我借用一下你房间的浴室吗？”

“唔……”  
迦尔纳分开他的双腿时，Alter顺势将双臂搭在对方的背上。  
指尖触摸到一些凸起的颗粒，与迦尔纳黄金的外骨骼质感不同。Alter继续摸索着，渐渐连成几道规则的线。  
“怎么了吗？”迦尔纳侧过头问他。  
“没有。”原来他一直和弓阶的自己在一起。  
身体在迦尔纳的开发下有些脱力，下意识地后仰又立马弹起。  
“尾巴……压到了吗？”迦尔纳揽住他。  
“……”Alter不想承认，羞恼之下一天积攒的不快也一并爆发，趁着这股势头，Alter突然发力，一把将毫无防备的迦尔纳按倒在榻榻米上，反身骑了上去。  
“这是神明的惩罚，无礼的苏多之子。”他俯视着对方略略睁大的双瞳，降下宣告。  
“……这种事我觉得还是量力而为——”  
“我没在征求你的同意。”说着，Alter直接按在迦尔纳浴衣下的腿间。  
“——嘶……”他生涩而不知轻重的手法令迦尔纳蹙起眉头。  
虽说是神罚，Alter的本意也不是让他受罪，简单套弄几下后，Alter俯身，直接将他慢慢站起的阴茎含进嘴中。  
知道言语已无法阻止对方，迦尔纳只能选择配合。Alter的长发拂在他的小腹上，有些痒意，迦尔纳伸手帮他将那些碎发轻轻别在耳后。  
Alter却威胁似地咬了他一口。  
“……？”  
Alter放弃了小面积的舔咬吸吮，改为直接利用整个口腔吞吐。  
“唔！”迦尔纳的呼吸不由得加重，撑在榻榻米上的左手加重了力道。  
“咕……”Alter其实一开始对这些动作没什么概念，明明只是含着迦尔纳的阴茎，小腹就有些发热，只在刚刚被浅尝辄止地碰过的后穴不知为何竟也有些感觉，他嘴唇发麻，眼睛被热气熏陶得半眯起来。  
稍稍撑起身来，右手绕到他身后，迦尔纳一下一下捋着他的尾巴。“作为回报，我也帮帮你怎么样？”说实话，被温热口腔包裹的感觉很好，正因为如此，是时候进入正题了。  
Alter小幅度颔首。这种态度还差不多。  
于是迦尔纳旋开一瓶液体，将沾着软膏的手指缓慢送入Alter的后穴。  
“嗯…呼……”后穴被撑开的感觉太过清晰地传来，Alter吐出迦尔纳的性器，双手搭在他的肩上低头调整呼吸。  
不行，这样下去的话，又会按照迦尔纳的节奏被完全掌握身体。脑中刚升起这个想法，Alter又被身后增加的手指摸得腰身一软，大脑被名为快感的白雾彻底蒙住。  
迦尔纳却在这时侧过头来吻他的脸颊，在他耳边花朵般绽放的细密亲吻进一步削弱了Alter的对抗意志。  
好想要……  
此刻Alter脑中，只剩这一个本能发出的声音。   
以搭在迦尔纳肩上的双手接触的皮肤为基点，迦尔纳身上那层黑色渐渐褪去，取而代之的，是象征着神性的红色纹路。  
望着它们的浮现，Alter想起在模拟室与迦尔纳酣战之时，对方身上偶尔也会发生这样的变化。  
好热。一股热度自Alter的身体内部窜出，在他皮肤下蠢动，是被眼前的男人烙印在灵基上的热度。  
“啊，又变成这样了。”迦尔纳捻了捻自己被染成红色的刘海。对于自己体表这种与实力无关的变化，他其实并不怎么在意。  
况且，他也对这种现象产生的原因了然于胸。  
同样的原因，驱动他们与彼此厮杀至世界的终焉。  
目睹对方身上产生的变化，Alter毫不犹豫地倾身咬上他的嘴唇。  
杀意在沸腾。  
迦尔纳将手指从Alter体内抽出， 揽住对方压过来的身躯，Alter却又一次地将他按倒。  
与对方的唇舌分离时，尝到了铁锈味。  
在迦尔纳的脸上停了一会儿后，Alter的视线一路向下，大概确认位置后，他抬高腰，坐了下去。  
边缘接触到的触感令他有些紧张，但迦尔纳在无声注视着他，所以，他皱着眉继续向下沉腰。被细致开发的后穴慢慢吞咽着迦尔纳的炙热，被一寸寸捅开的甬道忠实地将对方的形状反映在Alter的小腹上。  
仿佛是被磨尽了耐心，不等自己的身体适应，一把迦尔纳的阴茎全吃下去，Alter立刻动了起来。  
“唔嗯……”好像有点太操之过急了，意料之外的快感令Alter双腿一软，差点滑下去。  
“没事吗？疼吗？”迦尔纳伸手扶住他，他的手心很热，Alter感觉腰间又是阵阵麻痹。  
“不用你……担心……嘶、哈啊……”趁意识还在，Alter调整重心，双手按在迦尔纳腰上，开始按照自己的节奏，小幅度摇着腰。  
抬起、坐下，反复积累的快感令Alter忍不住向后仰头，湿重的吐息在干冷的冬夜形成片片白雾。  
感受着自己体内的肉枪涨大了一圈，Alter低头追寻迦尔纳被快感俘获的双眼，那对金红异色的双瞳中的神情令他不由得提起嘴角。  
迦尔纳不可能注意不到那个微笑，但Alter就是为了被他注意到，才故意加大了幅度。  
就是这样，向我屈服吧，承认你也不过如此，也会被我打败，因我困扰。

迦尔纳一直在忍耐。  
这样温吞的刺激，虽然最终也会将他们引向高潮，但相比起来，不可谓不是一种折磨。

啊啊，所谓的神罚。  
迦尔纳边想，边用力将Alter的腰按了下去。  
还真是令人招架不住。

“咿——！”Alter的眼泪几乎瞬间流了下来，什么，迦尔纳好像说了什么，但是他的意识已经涣散得不足以分辨内容，只能无力伏在迦尔纳的身上，承受着他的顶弄。迦尔纳当初为了扶稳Alter的手此刻却变成了帮凶，钳着Alter的腰，配合他自己向上送胯的节奏，一遍遍地大幅抽送，反复碾压着那个被Alter本人忘记的敏感点。  
“啊啊——不、不行，迦……唔！”被突如其来的快感逼出来的哭叫被迦尔纳捂回。  
“Alter，据我所知，这种老式旅馆的隔音都不太好，Alter也不想在深夜打扰别人吧……”迦尔纳这么说着，却没有放缓攻势。  
Alter的眼泪流得更凶了。  
如果不想打扰到别人，为何迦尔纳却开始用舌头玩他的胸部呢？  
乳珠被随性地啃咬，甚至轻轻撕扯，在在感受到更多以前，没怎么被碰过的前端却被吐精感逼得摇摆。  
“呜呜——”来自身下的顶撞带来的快感汹涌到可怕，理智被吞噬殆尽，被泪水模糊的视线里，迦尔纳的双目如同太阳般灼眼——

在Alter近乎无意识的高潮后，迦尔纳也释放在他里面。  
Alter放任自己脱力的身体朝他倒去，两人交叠的躯体一同倒在榻榻米上，以各自的频率低喘着。  
一起静静地躺了一会儿，迦尔纳起身将Alter抱起，走到与房间连通的，依地而建的小型温泉前。  
Alter已经连抬起尾巴的力量都没有了，只是任他把自己浸在热水中。困意滚滚袭来，再加上迦尔纳的手指十分温柔，Alter忘了自己要对迦尔纳说什么。  
清理工作完成后，Alter感觉自己的身体还是有些乏力，此时，迦尔纳的怀抱显得尤为舒适。他体表的红色已经逐渐褪去，月光下，他皎洁的银发显得有些虚幻。  
“Alter，”迦尔纳的声音在他头上响起，声音罕见地有些踌躇，“我不想让阿周那等我一晚上，但也不想就这么把你一个人留在这，所以，我能把你带回房间吗？”  
Alter没说话，双手环上他的后颈。

***  
“早安，老板娘，可以麻烦一下换个房间吗？这种忙碌的时段还来增加您的工作负担，实在是不好意思……”迦尔纳半跪下来以和身材娇小的红阎魔平视，阐述着，“我想将房间换成三人间，还有帮他退一下房。”Alter在他身后随心所欲地漂浮着，似乎对这些繁琐的程序不感兴趣。  
因为是传统日式温泉旅馆，虽然房间面积足够大，作为配餐的定食却是按人头配送的，为此，有必要办理这些手续。  
“没问题啾！让我找找这位顾客的登记信息啾……”老板娘点点头，却忍不住多看了他们一眼。  
昨天和这个白发男人一起来的明明是一个黑色短发的男人，今天就换成了一个白色长发的……这样的人死后真的不会下众合地狱吗啾？不不不，我在对客人想些什么失礼的事情啊！现今的秩序伦俗早已不是我等隐世之人可以置喙的了！  
面对着不断摇头的红阎魔，迦尔纳问道：“老板娘，有哪里不对吗？”

Fin.


	13. 魅影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神父（？）迦与贵族（中二）少年周  
> 18世纪后半叶背景，请无视宗教问题

新被指派到这个教区的神父，一经入职，便已身缠不祥的传言。  
阿周那认为，这与他少见的白发，从来只露出一只眼睛的形象等等因素——毫无关系。  
阿周那被母亲带去做礼拜，那是一个寻常的星期天，不是特别晴朗的白天，五点整被从睡梦中叫起，他强打起精神随母亲与兄弟们穿行在清晨的薄雾中，去拜访那座自他出生很久之前就矗立在东南方的老教堂，也是附近唯一的一座教堂。  
前门有新鲜的马车辙印，除了他们之外，附近已经聚集了不少人。相比平时要更加嘈杂一些——老神父走的突然，隔壁教区的教士快马加鞭赶来主持葬礼时，尸体的形状已经有些维持不住了。  
此时，在阿周那心中，升起一股淡淡的自豪，与人群的骚动相比，他对新来的教士什么样完全不感兴趣，与坐立不安的无种与偕天相比，阿周那更是自觉成熟。没等他细细品味这份成长的欣喜，教堂的大钟分针不容拒绝地走到了六。观望到这个信号，人群稍微安静了一些，默默地鱼贯而入。  
这个季节的五点半天光较为晦暗，即使老神父加装了两排壁灯，效果仍然杯水车薪。阿周那离宣讲台远远地走近，只看到一片影影绰绰的银和金。  
越来越近了，他不由得眯起眼睛，加快了脚步。  
有什么停了下来，阿周那侧耳倾听，然后抬头向上看。  
是母亲的呼吸。

母亲当天的一反常态是理由之一，但这远远不是全部理由。  
除了这条之外，还有许多事实可以作为阿周那的论据——对于“迦尔纳是个吸血鬼”这一论点。  
迦尔纳那天念了几段《玫瑰经》，简单阐述自己被派遣来的使命，说实话阿周那对那天的记忆不知为何有些模糊——他很快反应到，这八成那些狡猾的吸血鬼把戏，用这种方法，吸血鬼就可以神不知鬼不觉地加害他人，而受害者全无印象——一想到这里，阿周那不由感到自己使命感之沉重与光辉——自己要从罪恶的吸血鬼的魔爪之中保护大家！  
紧接着，他意识到该对这把戏有所防范，免得自己被第一个除掉，他模模糊糊地记得，不知哪里写道，这把戏的触发条件是！是……  
他唯独记得迦尔纳冰蓝色的锐利眼瞳。

他翻遍家里的藏书室，才找到几条有关吸血鬼的讯息，而他们很多又是彼此矛盾的。  
“吸血鬼的天敌……阳光、大蒜，唔，还有……”他忍不住阖上书，向后仰头，靠在书柜上。  
——迦尔纳最大的天敌之一，现在正挂在他的脖子上，随他每日祈祷劳作。

事情走到这里，陷入了死胡同，显然迦尔纳不是书中记录的那种吸血鬼，那么他阿周那或许能有这方面的新突破……  
出于对种种礼节的考量，以及对超自然力量的敬畏，阿周那还是带上了一小瓣大蒜。

距离上次见到迦尔纳已经过去了两天，远远望去，他没什么变化，依旧是传统白色立领的黑色教士打扮，一尊缠绕在他颈间的金色十字架不停在空中摆动着，此刻他正在老神父留下的一小片耕地上摆弄着什么。  
为了避免直接接触，阿周那尽力将自己的身体蜷在教堂笨重的铁门后，生锈的铁门不时被风刮得响起阵阵惨叫，此刻正是黄昏来临之际，寒风略有些刺骨，阿周那看不清他的动作。  
他在干什么，召唤手下，还是在画什么诅咒术式？不过在阿周那的想象中，这些其实在深夜的教堂地下室干会更有氛围……不对，为何要为他着想……正胡思乱想，迦尔纳忽然起身，朝这边走来，阿周那立马机敏地将头缩回到墙后。  
脚步越来越近了，阿周那的心跳也越来越快，他紧紧攥住口袋里的大蒜——为什么要考虑到气味的不友善而只带一瓣蒜呢？自己之前到底在干什么！  
在他紧绷的神经和不断滑落的汗水之中，脚步声渐渐远去了。阿周那再次探头，赫然发现门把手上挂着一件棕色的毛线外套。

阿周那这次选了一个人烟稀少的清晨，今天不是礼拜天，按理来说教堂应该没什么人，但很快，他的期望落空了，一个红发的青年拼命捂着嘴冲他奔逃而来，在远处站着的迦尔纳手中端着一杯鲜红如血的液体——不，可能那就是……  
在与奔逃的青年擦肩而过时，阿周那精确地瞥到对方脸上扭曲而痛苦的表情。面对这突如其来的变故，阿周那当机立断，选择了暂时回避。  
还不是时候，他还没有摸清迦尔纳的特性和弱点，即使撞见对方喋血的现场，也不能轻举妄动——他忘了自己跑了多远，总之跑到了迦尔纳绝对看不到他的地方。

第二天他叫住了罗摩——那个红发的青年，他看起来和平时没什么区别，丝毫不像刚从吸血鬼的手下逃出生天的样子。  
“你不害怕吗？”  
“害怕什么？”罗摩像是没听懂的样子，反问道。  
“迦尔纳啊！”阿周那的语气有些急切。  
“啊，你说昨天啊，对了，你也在场，说实话，‘那个’确实蛮可怕的，我回家之后吐了好久的唾沫，哈哈。”和他言语的内容相反，罗摩的口气却一派轻松。  
阿周那的神情严肃了起来。  
可恶啊，就那么一小会儿，罗摩就被迦尔纳那家伙施了“戏法”！  
“阿周那，怎么了，你看起来很担忧的样子？”  
“没事。谢谢你。”和现在的罗摩说什么都是没用的，阿周那看过好几本类似的故事，都说只有找到源头才能彻底解开这魔咒，也就是说——迦尔纳。

明天就是新的礼拜天了，室外没有寻见迦尔纳的身影，阿周那斗胆走进教堂。他平时就不是很喜欢这阴冷的地方，此刻更是盼望着有其他人能在场，哪怕是那几个在街上游手好闲的——很遗憾，这次他的期望也落空了，事情好像只要和迦尔纳有关，就不肯顺遂他意。  
教堂空荡荡的，甚至就连作为教堂的一分子的年轻神父也不在。  
阿周那站在教堂中央，环顾四周，他的视线扫过十字架上的基督，木制小书柜前的石像天使，色彩斑斓又统一的彩色玻璃，还有不起眼的忏悔室——他从小到大都在这里做礼拜，却从未如此细致地观察过教堂这貌似乏善可陈的一切，再往上就是管风琴和钟楼的楼梯了，迦尔纳可不会飞——不，他可能真的会……阿周那的眼睛被管风琴的一角吸引了，那里本不该如此闪亮。顺着光线，他的视线落到了一处不起眼的地方——一个他从没见过的、依墙而建的石室！  
心里有某种预感，他迅速跑过去，脚步声在空旷的室内不断回响，正打算纠正这一点，阿周那不经意间看到了令自己毕生难忘的奇景——众多蝙蝠环绕在石室内的迦尔纳身边，有的顺着门缝飞出石室外，更多在他头顶盘旋——  
迦尔纳在变身！这个念头像惊雷般炸在阿周那的脑子里，本该立即转身离去，手脚却不听使唤般，像是被冻在空气里。  
相同境遇的还有阿周那的眼球，明明知道不能和迦尔纳对上视线，他的眼皮却无法合上——  
完了，难道我已经被迦尔纳……  
正在这时，迦尔纳仿佛刚发现他般，冰蓝色的视线下一秒就要和他接触，就在这时，求生的本能终于开始发挥作用，手脚不知道什么时候又能用了，阿周那如滚落的岩石般转身，几息间就将迦尔纳“喂，你……”的声音抛在身后。

这个礼拜天令阿周那很焦虑，他一开始考虑带上眼罩参加弥撒，但即使上帝同意，想必母亲也不会同意，往常在睡梦中迎来的礼拜天五点如今却在他清醒的焦虑中来到。五点了，阿周那在床上紧张地等待母亲的呼唤，时间仿佛过得很慢，阿周那一开始一分一秒地数着，到最后却疑惑地起身，他向墙上望去——已经五点十分了。  
犹豫了一会儿，他决定下床。  
来到客厅，母亲罕见地只点了一支蜡烛，橘黄色的烛光代替青色的天光，将她的脸笼罩在忧愁之中。  
“母亲？”走近一看，母亲正在不停用手指摩挲一支老旧的十字架。  
“我们今天不去做礼拜了。”母亲好像只有说这一句话的精力，说完后，她就又和忧愁的烛光融在了一起。

这是阿周那有记忆以来第一个没做礼拜的礼拜天，这实在是很怪异，不，应该说，自从迦尔纳神父来到这片教区，阿周那生活中的一切都不再正常，母亲开始变得心不在焉，小提琴拉错了半拍她没听出来，拉丁语课弄混了“巴鲣”和“细鲣”她都没发现，当然，最离奇的莫属其他人对迦尔纳那毫无防备的态度。  
这样想着，不知不觉中，阿周那的身体就带他来到了教堂的门前。  
老旧的门不再吱呀作响，看来是有人为它的关节涂了油，路过修缮齐整的番茄田，阿周那忍不住侧目。  
那些番茄红得邪乎。  
即使在接近正午的阳光下，阿周那仍感觉鸡皮疙瘩暴起。  
迈进教堂里，迦尔纳就在他的正前面，但阿周那这次却没有丝毫逃生的欲望——迦尔纳正躺在教堂冰冷的石地板上，双目紧合，看起来像是失去了意识。

阳光很充足，阿周那静静地走近。  
刻画着圣母圣子图的彩色玻璃，籍着阳光在他石膏像般精致的面容上绽开朵朵玫红色的花，她们没有形体，却具有着虚幻的温度。在她们温柔轻盈的拥簇下，迦尔纳比任何时候看起来都要更接近那个只会在幻想中见到的存在……

明明是吸血鬼，却露出如此无防备的一面，难道是对这里的人动了恻隐之心？阿周那回想起来，自从迦尔纳来到了后，好像并没有传来什么人虚弱而死的消息。  
难道他……自从来到这之后，很少进食？  
阿周那的目光触及迦尔纳粗糙裁剪的修士服下仍难掩的瘦削躯体。  
他想起那天傍晚秋风里的毛衣。  
也许，迦尔纳尚存一些身为人的良知，所以才会如此虚弱……  
阿周那从上衣内袋中掏出一把刀来。

****

就一点的话，应该没问题吧。  
虽然犹豫了许久，但大多都是在说服自己这样做，阿周那右手持刀，将刀刃抵在自己伸出的左手上一条静脉上。  
在这条静脉下，是迦尔纳微张的薄唇。  
阿周那向下望去，在他犹豫的这段时间，阳光构成的花田已经转移到了迦尔纳的身上，而迦尔纳未曾有醒过来的迹象。  
不等了，阿周那紧盯着刀刃和静脉的接合处，一咬牙，“哧——”地一下划开一道小口。  
好疼！比想象中疼多了，阿周那差点站不住，而静脉血的流速是令人失望的慢，为了弥补这一点，阿周那一边忍着失血的痛楚，一边将手腕向下移，最后几乎直接贴在迦尔纳的嘴唇上，而他整个人则半跪在迦尔纳头前。  
在他的不懈努力下，迦尔纳开始有了反应——他先是皱眉，再然后发出来呼吸不畅的声音，最后，伴着阵阵被呛到的咳嗽声，迦尔纳终于艰难地睁开了双眼，就在那一瞬间，阿周那瞄到他厚重刘海下掩映的不祥猩红——  
剧烈的咳嗽打断了他的窥视，那声音听起来确实不好受，但阿周那一想自己是在帮他，便又随他去，不料迦尔纳快速坐起，带着一丝惊异的神情撤离了他的手腕下。  
“……”  
“……”  
这是他们第一次对视，说来也奇怪，或许是刚刚救了迦尔纳，或许是窥见了对方脆弱的一面，阿周那总有种自己不会被杀死的感觉。  
“……你在做什么？”迦尔纳的目光在他右手的刀和淌着血的左手腕间不断游移，声音中充满不可置信。  
“叫醒你？”阿周那真的不清楚自己现在的勇气是从哪来的，也许是直面强大的邪恶生物带来的兴奋。  
“谢谢？”迦尔纳的声音中有些犹疑和不解，仿佛是在疑惑居然有人类甘于主动拯救自己。  
看到这反应，阿周那的嘴角忍不住地上扬。  
“不过下次用水就好了，我记得院子里有水，你可以直接打一些，泼在我脸上——”  
“等等！”阿周那惊讶地打断他，“你喝水又饱不了！水是没用的吧，倒不如说纯水会对你造成伤害……”  
“……？”迦尔纳眼中的疑惑不减，但还是选择优先回答他的问题，“喝水喝不饱，我可以吃面包。”  
吃面包。  
这是什么意思？“面包”是他对人类的蔑称吗？阿周那一时也陷入困惑之中。  
“总之……”迦尔纳将视线聚集在他的左腕上，阿周那瞬间感到遍体冰凉，迦尔纳要恩将仇报、得寸进尺了吗？实际上早先他也不是没想过这个可能——  
“先带你去包扎吧，我也一起去。”迦尔纳边说，边撩起自己的长刘海，阿周那呼吸一滞——  
左边是和右边一样的，清澈美丽的蓝瞳，在那旁边，一块醒目而殷红的伤口横亘在他的左太阳穴上。  
“我正在加固教堂的椅子，忽然就被教堂穹顶落下的石块砸中了太阳穴，”迦尔纳一边示意他跟着自己走，一边说道，“无论如何，谢谢你救了我。但下次就别用这么极端的方法了，毕竟伤口这种东西，还是越少越好。”  
没想到他竟然这么说，饶是处在对事情展开的震惊当中，阿周那还是气血上头，忍不住大声反驳道：“我这还不是让你多少吃些东西恢复体能！”  
闻言，迦尔纳停下了脚步，用一种看待珍奇异景的眼神盯着他，缓缓道，“你，难道觉得，自己是耶稣基督转世？”  
“……？”这令人摸不着头脑的问题令阿周那蹙眉，“为什么这么说，你喝普通人的血也能吃饱吧……还是说，你嫌弃我的血不够好喝……”他的声音低了下去，没想到迦尔纳这么挑剔，真是个不讨人喜欢的吸血鬼。  
“……”听了他的话，迦尔纳一时陷入了长久的沉默。  
这就是默认了的意思吧！阿周那越想越生气，真是活该他长这么瘦！  
“孩子，不知你怎么看待我的，”走到一扇门前，迦尔纳终于转身开口，“但如你所见，我确实是一个会流血、会昏迷，靠吃普通人类食物维生的普通人类。”  
说着，迦尔纳推开门，展现在阿周那面前的，是一间小而整洁的卧室。

“……”  
房间虽小，但只要扫一眼就能知道（对人类而言）必需的生活用品一应俱全，迦尔纳走向床头柜，在抽屉里翻找着。  
“迦尔纳，你也太小看我了吧。”半蹲在地的迦尔纳一抬眼，发现阿周那双臂抱胸立在门口，用嘲讽的语气说道，“以为这样说我就能相信吗？很可惜我才不会像那些人一样信任你，自打你来到这里的第一天，我就发现了——”他故意拖长了音调，配合猛然伸出的食指大声宣布道：“迦尔纳，你是一只吸血鬼！”  
事情发展到这个程度，如果迦尔纳不是吸血鬼，那自己，那自己……与其说想要把脸埋在手心里，不如说想把脸干脆埋在地心里……  
阿周那开始对自己的肤色不易被察觉到脸红感到庆幸。  
被他指着的迦尔纳表情如同一只被用水枪指着的猫，他慢慢地站了起来，可能是因为失血过多，稍微有些摇晃。  
阿周那紧张地看着他，到目前为止，事情的发展超出了他事前的所有预料。  
迦尔纳三两步走到他面前，昏暗的黄色壁灯照射下，他的双眼变成了凝结的绿。  
他举起自己胸前的金色十字架，基督在上面一如既往地垂目受难。  
迦尔纳抓起他的手，将十字架不由分说塞进他的手里。  
这样近的距离的下，阿周那却感觉自己还是看不懂他脸上的情绪。  
“这样的话，”迦尔纳低声说道，声音里听不出任何感情，“要将十字架刺入我的心脏试试看吗？”  
“！”阿周那闻言，猛地挣扎，意图将手从他的手中抽出，却不想迦尔纳纹丝不动。  
在那深海的绿的逼视下，阿周那只能将目光慌忙移开，聚焦在自己手中的十字架上，他突然发现，这个十字架的做工，好像在哪里见过。  
这时，察觉到对方手劲有所松动，阿周那立刻发力，一把将自己的手抽了出来，却见面前的迦尔纳目光迷离，身形摇曳，竟再次要晕过去。  
“迦尔纳！”情急之下，阿周那将他一推，迦尔纳顺势倒在身后的床上，失去了意识。  
“……”  
这下麻烦了，他可不知道迦尔纳家的药箱长什么样。

***

“你说那天罗摩先生落荒而逃？啊，那是我向他分享了自己常喝的番茄汁，除了番茄以外，里面还有芜菁、唐瓜和……嗯，那天随机收获的一些蔬菜，我自己倒是很喜欢它每次都不太一样的刺激味道，可是看起来罗摩先生不太喜欢……”  
“……”  
“看到了蝙蝠，那确实，那个石室多年没人打开，我打扫时出于好奇心打开，没想到由于门缝的大小恰到好处，那里早已成了蝙蝠的巢穴，地板上到处都是蝙蝠的排泄物和各种小动物的尸体……”  
“…………”

迦尔纳每说一段话，阿周那的脸色就难看几分，

怎么会这样呢？  
该说是他运气不好，还是迦尔纳运气不好，每一个令他确信迦尔纳是吸血鬼的场景，竟然都是这种微不足道的小意外构成的，他想起自己第一次去教堂做礼拜时的情景，但很快又把话咽了回去。  
证据太过主观，况且，有什么在阻挠着他开口。

迦尔纳此时换下了教士服，在粗布衬衫上裹了条看不出本来颜色的围裙，他还顺手把头发扎了起来，在坐在餐桌边的阿周那眼里，他就像三餐前在自家厨房忙活的女仆……不对，应该是男仆。阿周那甩甩头，不过教士自称是“主的仆人”，从这个角度来讲，好像也没错。  
迦尔纳在搅拌一口底部用锡皮打了几个补丁的铁锅，锅里看起什么都有。至少在迦尔纳这次搅拌中，阿周那看到了洋葱、土豆、蘑菇等常规食材，好像还有苹果切块和青椒？真是令人不安。  
“迦尔纳，你在烹饪什么？”  
“唔，我想，应该叫‘白汤’吧，我母亲教给我的。”迦尔纳盯着汤，嘴角露出一丝微笑。  
“你母亲？”阿周那无意凑得更近了。  
“对，收养了我的父亲和母亲，没有他们就没有现在的我。”  
“……那个，对不起……”阿周那的手指揪在了一起。  
“不必道歉。”  
迦尔纳打开橱柜。  
“现在，是最后一份食材。”他拿出一块皱巴巴的奶酪，轻快地削了几片丢进锅里。  
不一会儿，汤锅冒出一种奶制品特有的香气。迦尔纳拿出两个盘子。  
“因为放了燕麦，所以还挺顶饿的，吃一碗可以干大半天活。”  
“……”看着迦尔纳顶着这样一幅不食人间烟火的容貌说出如此朴实的话，阿周那甚至感到已经渐渐习惯了这种反差。  
不过眼下更重要的是面前这份食材看起来挺随机的食物，阿周那一边回忆着罗摩捂着嘴奔逃的场景，一边幻想着迦尔纳的养母教年幼的迦尔纳做这道汤的画面，慢慢将勺子送进嘴里。  
好吃！  
虽然看不见奶酪的踪迹，可它却和燕麦一起让所有食材同化为了一种友善而质朴的香味。  
望着阿周那惊喜的神情，迦尔纳也露出了微笑。  
现在的他看起来，完全就像是个人类了。

“阿周那，说真的，一开始我还以为你是对我主很感兴趣。”  
“噗！咳咳……”阿周那被戳到心虚之处，呛到了自己。  
迦尔纳拍了拍他的后背，继续说道。  
“原来你是打算一个人驱逐我，勇气可嘉。……真是勇气可嘉。”  
“别说了……”阿周那虚弱地回道，他的脸快埋到桌子底下了。  
说到底为什么那么容易相信迦尔纳不是人类这个传言呢？阿周那抬眼望去。  
与其说他不像人类，更不如说他不像个神父吧，虽然他会尽各种属于神父的责任。  
“迦尔纳，你为什么会选择当神父呢？”有些唐突，但他还是问了出来。  
“嗯……”迦尔纳停止了咀嚼，略作思忖，“除了信仰之外，你还想听到别的答案吧？”  
“……”  
“我的养父母，除了我之外，还有属于自己的孩子。我想，他们将我养大，就已经是对我最大的恩泽了，我不能再和他们的孩子争抢本就属于他的东西。”迦尔纳的语气是和内容不符的轻松。“况且，我是在教堂被发现的。”  
“……你就没想过找到自己的亲生父母吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么……你没想过和亲人团聚吗？”  
“没有吧……”迦尔纳盯着汤，“我觉得这样挺好的。”  
他的声音像是想要继续说什么，但阿周那等了很久都没听到下文，这时他才惊觉，对于一个第一次正面交流的人来说，他可能有些失礼了。  
“……抱歉。”  
“没事。阿周那，我要谢谢你。”  
“谢我什么？”  
“即使觉得我是吸血鬼，你还是想救我，不是吗？”  
“啊啊！都叫你别说了！”阿周那猛地把脸埋进手心，好几种源头不同的羞耻在他心头流窜。

到了晚上回家吃饭，阿周那才发现自己的嗓子被不完全剥壳的燕麦给划伤了。

***  
虽然迦尔纳声称自己不是吸血鬼，但阿周那表示自己并不会贸然轻信他的言辞。为了监督他，阿周那像之前那样时不时跑去教堂看他工作。迦尔纳有时是木匠，有时是果农，有时是石匠，偶尔也当神父。  
二哥怖军笑道：“咱们家要出个红衣大主教啦！”母亲听了这话，脸却变得煞白。

和阿周那的行为相反，一向身为虔诚信徒的母亲再也没去过礼拜，年幼的弟弟们窃喜于礼拜天也能睡懒觉，阿周那却在不动声色地寻找着那尊金色十字架的踪影。  
自那个早晨之后，他再也没在家里看到过它。

“荒谬！”他叫道，“在教堂装这种东西，身为神父的你不怕神明的天罚吗？”  
“哪一个，宙斯，因陀罗，还是索尔？”迦尔纳漫不经心地回他。  
“……”阿周那一时无言。  
迦尔纳在组装一个他没见过的东西，不得不说，竟然有他阿周那都没见过的东西。  
这个装置由一把看不出材质的剑刃和一根16尺长的铁棍组成，剑刃固定在铁棍之上，在两者的交汇处有一个球型的风向标，上面装饰着发射出的闪电标志，指向不同的方向；铁棍的的底部插入一个锡制的烟囱里，烟囱的底部有一块打着几个孔的锡制金属板，最后用一根57寸长的锡制导管顺着教堂的围墙延伸到地下。*  
“这些东西都是你从哪里弄来的？”阿周那膛目结舌。  
“多数都是市民们的破烂，还有一些是我在教堂的仓库发现的。”迦尔纳听起来充满自豪感。“有了这个叫‘避雷针’的东西，就算是这座穹顶四分五裂的教堂，雨夜也可以安睡了。”  
“骗人吧？就凭这些？”与其说是不信，倒不如说因为完全陌生而下意识拒绝。  
“嗯，我的一个教会的朋友写信告诉我的。”他从上衣内袋掏出几张被折叠起来的信纸，“这上面写着原理。”  
阿周那接过，虽然他在家被教授拉丁语和古典罗马史，又有兄长们与他交流外界新奇的一切，可他竟然对这上面记录的信息一概不知。  
“电……唔唔，金属的特性……”他的对抗心被点燃起来了，这世界上不能有迦尔纳知道而他阿周那不知道的知识。  
“不用勉强自己。”迦尔纳没意识到他的心情，只是想让他相信这装置是可行的。  
“才没有勉强！”阿周那对照着图纸和实物不断比较，此刻他已经完全抛下了成见，沉浸在接触到的新知识当中了。

迦尔纳的自豪没能持续几天，不断有人因为对这个装置感到不安，或者是觉得它不适合出现在教堂，而忧心仲仲地劝说迦尔纳将它拆除，尽管迦尔纳一再解释，它的存在是为了保护教堂老化的建筑群，可第二天那些面孔又出现在他的面前。  
第三天黄昏，终于从课业中解放的阿周那来到教堂时看到，迦尔纳一个人垂头坐在教堂的石板台阶上，他从没看过他这样，无言坐在他身边。  
迦尔纳的左侧放置着那个被他精心组装的避雷针，它已经被从底座上拆了下来，看到它，阿周那轻声问道：“它会被怎么样呢？”  
“我朋友说，有一个律师对它颇感兴趣，明天，会有一辆马车来把它运走。”  
“这样啊，至少比直接被拆了好。”  
“嗯，你说的对。”  
“……迦尔纳。”夕照浸染着阿周那拳曲的黑发，为它镀上一层金红色。  
迦尔纳抬起头，最后的半个太阳在他们两人的瞳孔中静静地燃烧着。  
“说实话，它……很优秀，可能只是……”阿周那叹了一口气，打起精神继续说道。  
“可能只是生不逢时罢了，人们能认可它的时代，还没有来临。”  
“……阿周那。”迦尔纳看着他。“谢谢你，能得到你的认可，想必它也会高兴地踏上旅程吧。”迦尔纳拍了拍它，发出几声金属碰撞的脆响。  
阿周那笑了。  
在太阳完全沉下去之前，他们陷入彼此的拥抱之中。最后一道日光将暗红色垂怜给他们化为一体的身影之上。

***  
“哎呀烦死了，阿周那。”无种说。  
“你口中的‘迦尔纳’都够编一首歌谣了。”偕天接道。他们之间的衔接是如此自然，不知道的还以为是一个人在说话。  
“明明我们才是你的兄弟吧。”一个说。  
“可你却家教一下课就跑去教堂。”另一个接到。  
“说实话只有二哥才会高兴吧。”  
“你应该对大哥不怎么在家感到幸运呢。”  
双胞胎自顾自地说着，没注意到阿周那闻言陷入了沉思。  
兄弟么……也对，如果迦尔纳真的是自己兄长的话，说不定就能有更多的时间和迦尔纳呆在一起了，但无论如何，那都是不可能的。况且……他希望同迦尔纳如同亲兄弟般相处，但好像又不是这样，如果非要类比的话，就像是亚历山大和赫费斯提翁，阿喀琉斯和帕特罗克洛斯……  
他想起自己的两位兄长，最近坚战哥哥越来越少出现在家里，原因阿周那也知道。虽然坚战很少和家人提及这些，但阿周那已经敏锐地发现了什么潜伏在阴影之中的骚动——大革命的谣言早已在这片大陆上蔓延，邮差的脚程也阻止不了人们对远隔千里的港口发生的暴动的不安。  
但是在这片教区，大多数人还是像过去的几百年一样，过着闲散而安定的生活。

明天就是礼拜天了，阿周那已经自觉代替母亲出席做礼拜，所以对这个时间很敏感。正想着下午去教堂，母亲却叫住了他。  
“阿周那，坚战和怖军不在，你就是这里最大的孩子。”母亲的表情有些晦暗，自从父亲走后她经常这样。“所以，今天下午我要出一趟远门，天黑前回来，能不能请你将弟弟们带到邻居家，我已经和邻居的婶婶说好了。”  
“交给我吧，母亲。”阿周那应道，母亲很少独自出远门，并且他注意到，她没有提及自己的目的地。  
于是他明白，是时候解开第二个谜题了。  
母亲披着厚重的头巾离开后，阿周那像牧羊人赶羊般快速将弟弟们安置好（遭到了他们不满的抗议）。  
中午，他趁母亲午睡，在她出行用的提包上用同色的布在角落里缝了个小袋，里面装上红色的谷物，并在外面相应戳了个小洞。虽然风一刮这些“路标”就会被吹散，但他相信只要足够及时，它们至少能为他指明大概的前进方向。  
他艰难地探寻着路面。

迦尔纳站在教堂左侧的墙壁旁。那里是个从围墙望不到的死角，完全被阴影覆盖住，几株蕨类植物冷漠地挺着腰。  
“是您给我写的匿名信吧。”面对着如约而至的妇人，他平静地开口道。  
“……是的，神父先生。……迦尔纳。”贡蒂慢慢摘下自己的头巾，一尊金色的十字架露了出来。  
“……”饶是迦尔纳，此刻竟也不知该说什么。  
第一次他主持弥撒时，这位妇人未曾抬起脸，但他仍感到对她有些莫名的感情，就好像多年不见的熟人。但那日之后她再也没有出现，迦尔纳也就顺势放下了那些触动。望着她和阿周那有些许肖似的、却写满了愧疚与痛苦的脸，他一时陷入了沉默。  
“我把你放在教堂……因为我觉得修道院的人一定不会对你置之不理，迦尔纳，我的孩子……”她的声音已染上哭腔。  
“那还挺巧的，我们再次相遇，也是在教堂。”一个词堵在他的嗓子里，他艰难地把它吐了出来，“……母亲。”  
听到这句话，贡蒂终是忍不住，哭了出来。

路标被风吹得到处都是，阿周那一开始还在低头努力辨认，到了最后却实在没了方向，站在大道上，他发誓下次绝对要选质量更重的东西做路标

迦尔纳将手绢递给她，不想贡蒂直接倚靠在他怀里，眼泪沾湿了他的修士服，他甚至错觉自己的皮肤也能感到它们的热度。  
他伸手将母亲抱住。  
“迦尔纳，对不起……现在才与你相认……我也是不想的……”  
“我理解的，母亲。”他不理解，他并不知道母亲当年将自己抛下的具体缘由，但他希望她能不再为自己流眼泪。  
贡蒂的眼泪却更汹涌了。  
“我真是个可耻的人……”  
“不是的，您……”迦尔纳有些不知所措。  
“事到如今，还希望你能答应我这个母亲的请求……”  
“请求？我有什么能为您做的？”  
“迦尔纳，”贡蒂在他怀里抬起脸来，“我希望你能为了我，离开这里。”  
肩头的泪水，是凉的。

“你去哪了？脸色这么难看。”  
“还沾了一身土。”  
“哪儿都没去，我这不是马上就回来了？”阿周那坐在邻居家的椅子上，叹了口气。

贡蒂继续说道：“你的弟弟，阿周那，他……就当是为了自己的兄弟着想，求你了，迦尔纳……”她低着头，不断地摇头。眼泪滴在阴冷的地面上，很快被土壤吸收。  
“……”迦尔纳沉默着，半响终于开口道，“母亲，我……”

***  
那个礼拜天，母亲早早就做好了出门的准备，就像之前的那些日子一样。  
虽然没能解开母亲身上的谜团，但看到母亲打起了精神，阿周那也感到开心。  
真的很久没和母亲一同前往教堂了，上次还是在早秋的薄雾中，这次就已经是万物凋敝的冬天了。  
即使教堂里坐满了人，可还是非常寒冷。  
在主持完与往常无异的仪式后，迦尔纳又一次站到宣讲台上。意识到他还有什么事要宣布，人们又停下了回家的脚步。  
“很感谢能在这里与各位相会，我在这里的工作已经结束了，接任者会在下个星期日前到来。感谢各位对我的信任和帮助，愿主保佑你们。”  
阿周那呆住了，他没注意到只有母亲没有显出任何惊讶的神情，反倒面带释然。  
那天的弥撒结束得很晚，受过迦尔纳帮助的人们聚集在他身边，与他告别。  
母亲先行离开了，阿周那恳求她允许自己留下来，意外地得到了同意。

人群一散去，阿周那立马凑了上来。  
“迦尔纳，你说谎了！”他毫不犹豫地指出。  
“哦？为什么？”  
“你前天才在院子里种下郁金香的种子，如果你现在离开，那你就看不到它们开花了。”他的语气有些焦急，声音控制不住地大了起来。  
迦尔纳反倒笑了。  
“阿周那，有时候，人们种下花的种子，不是为了看它们开花的。”虽然事实确实如他所言，自己在昨晚才动笔写信给教会。  
“不对，不对！”阿周那摇头，虽然这确实是迦尔纳会做出来的事，但他总觉得有种违和感。  
“我能理解为，你不想我离开吗？”迦尔纳扶住他的肩膀，制止了他，“谢谢你，阿周那。”  
“我才不想听你说这个！”阿周那挣开了他，在被迦尔纳看到自己的眼泪前转身跑出教堂。  
迦尔纳望着他的背影若有所思。

他答应了贡蒂的要求，扪心自问，不是为了只有片面之缘的母亲，而是为了阿周那。  
至于为什么，他觉得，大概是自己问心有愧吧。

迦尔纳离开的那个早晨下了雪。一开始是飘零的小雪，很快就变成了纷扬的大雪。  
应他的要求，没有人前来为他送行。  
马车因为糟糕的路况停在几十码外，这段距离迦尔纳只能步行过去，还好他的随身行李很少。

“迦尔纳！”  
听到熟悉的嗓音，甫一转身，迦尔纳就迎来一个充满着奔跑带来的惯性的拥抱，手中的行李应声落地。  
“你果然还是来了呢，阿周那。”他用无奈的笑容隐藏了自己的情绪，“我很高兴能再次看到你。”  
“……”不管再怎么拒绝现实，迦尔纳确实是要离开了。阿周那每天晚上都在想，要是第二天一醒迦尔纳消失了怎么办，为此每天都早早醒来。  
那天之后他再也没进过教堂与迦尔纳见面，直到今天。  
他细细地审视着他，迦尔纳还穿着和来时一样的，有着洁白立领的修士服。  
一种别样的感情出现在他心里。  
他想，这应该是恨意吧，自己因为迦尔纳犯过那么多可耻的错误，可他看起来却矿石般一如既往地好整以暇。  
“阿周那，这个给你。”  
“这是……”  
是那尊金色的十字架。  
“虽说十字架是信徒和上帝的联系，但我一直都把它当成比那更重要的东西，现在它是你的了。对了，尽量别在母……你母亲面前拿起它来，想扔掉的话也行。”  
他拍了拍阿周那的肩，像是想再说什么，又最终什么都没说，拾起行李。  
“再见，祝你好运，阿周那。”  
听到他说出那个讨厌的词，阿周那再也忍不住眼泪。  
“迦尔纳，我们还能，还能再见面吗？”大颗大颗的泪水从他眼里滑落，他拼命眨眼，以免这烦人的泪水阻碍他看清迦尔纳。  
迦尔纳回望着他。  
大概是不能了吧。虽然他没说话，阿周那却从他的眼神、他的神态、他的身姿中读到了这句话。  
“足够幸运的话，应该是可以的吧。”出乎他的意料，迦尔纳微笑着这么说道，他的手轻轻地抚摸了一下阿周那头顶，仿佛他真是他兄长一般。  
“迦尔纳……”如果可以的话，多希望自己现在能不流着眼泪。  
迦尔纳的身影，消失在大雪之中。

不是吸血鬼的神父离开了这片从始至终都很安宁的教区。

Fin.

*引用《自由与毁灭》第二章


	14. 红与黑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 永夏之地（上）

迦尔纳在向下坠落的途中，突然想起来小时候吃到的一种咸味小食，带着两小份调料。他已经很久没吃到过了。  
随着一声轻响，迦尔纳的身体在不知什么构成的底部着陆了。  
没有什么碰撞的实感，也没有引起躯体的任何改变。  
这个结果，将他推下的“黑”，明明对此心知肚明，却还是选择了下手。  
“如果只是想看我狼狈的样子，那我必须要向你道歉了，这个我，和你一样，状态只受他的影响。”  
他不知道声音是否传到了对话者的面前，在这个领域，“距离”这个概念并没有什么意义。  
“哼，不用你说我也知道。”  
不知什么时候，黑又坐回他的白色石座，懒散地靠着，回话的语气相当不耐。  
于是迦尔纳就沉默下来，缓慢地走上去。  
他在这里的穿着与外面的迦尔纳不同，相比起英灵，现在的他形象更接近于阿周那心中的那个迦尔纳，想到这里，他也没再去追责黑的随心所欲。

话又说回来，他其实也并不是迦尔纳。  
坐在王座上的灵魂斜睨了他一眼，开口道，“别自以为是了，我看你并不清楚自己的处境才对。  
他站起来，声音随之升高，“现在的你连个人都不算，却徒生着一张可憎的脸，在这里我随手就可以将你消灭，而你毫无反手之力。”  
迦尔纳说：“你说的是事实。”  
黑：“……”  
迦尔纳继续道：“我与你相比，只能算一道机关。对于这张脸，我的立场不方便评判，若你有怨言，该同那创造我的阿周那去说。如你所说，你可以轻易抹去我的存在，但自我出现以来，你尚未动手，以至于我现在仍可以站在这里同你交谈。”他顿了顿，继续道，“如果你刚才的举动只是出于人类心理中的‘无聊’一项的话，我已经原谅你了。”  
在他叙述的期间，黑的眼里已经开始积蓄阴翳，未等他尾音落地，便兀地伸出双手，直接掐向迦尔纳的脖颈。  
那里没有黄金覆盖，有的只是一道如同火焰灼烧后留下的黑色痕迹，即便如此，迦尔纳也并未采取什么行动，依旧眉目平静，望着黑那张与阿周那如出一辙的脸因愤怒和嫌恶而扭曲，忽然皱眉开口，“别这样。”  
“哦？大名鼎鼎的英雄迦尔纳竟然会向他人求饶？这可真是令人惊讶。”黑的唇边扯开一抹嘲讽的笑。  
“不是。”  
迦尔纳抬手攥住黑的手腕，却也没去试图拉开对方，而是在这种对峙中，找到平视黑的角度，双目盯着他，开口道：“别用他的脸做这种表情，阿周那不会这样。另外，我不是迦尔纳。”

阿周那与同行的从者道过别，回到寝室，未等寂静将他包围，天灵盖便传来一阵阵刺痛。在这种情况下，他只能选择闭目。  
很快，本该是一片漆黑的视野出现了模糊的影像，阿周那努力凝神，果然眼前的景象渐渐清晰。  
毫无意外，是“黑”和“迦尔纳”，他们一个在活动手腕，一个在活动脖子，在这并不宽阔的地方看向不同的方向。  
阿周那在心里默默更正了一下，在他面前的男人并不是迦尔纳，真正的英灵迦尔纳这时候应该还在食堂吃他那份饭后甜品。  
出现在这里的第一天，“迦尔纳”便直接表示，“我是你内心对正确的向往的具现化。”他低头摸着自己的脸说道，“有些奇怪，一般人心里这个形象应该是阎摩大人*才对，不过问题不大。”  
很快阿周那发现，这个不管他内心如何抗拒，都不会消失的迦尔纳，连性格都和外面的那个迦尔纳一模一样。  
“我认为你刚才不应该拒绝阿塔兰忒的邀请，适当的饭后运动有助于睡眠，况且，你其实也不喜欢一直一个人呆在房……”  
“闭嘴！”还没等阿周那开口，黑便出言打断他，“阿周那的睡眠和你无关，他的日程安排更由不得你置喙。”  
“那么看他做噩梦你也无动于衷？”迦尔纳反驳道。  
“这种事你怎么会知道？”阿周那皱眉，他一向不喜欢被窥探内心。可笑的是，他想，窥探他内心的正是他内心的一部分。  
“我是被你创造的，你的一部分感受我也能接收到，另外，从某种方面来讲，‘渴望社交’这个想法也是属于阿周那你自己的，只是从我这里说出来而已。”迦尔纳毫无保留地陈述着事实，的确，对自己的内心没什么可掩饰的。  
但阿周那还是在脑海中驱散了迦尔纳的形象。

“要聊聊昨晚的噩梦么？”果不其然，临睡前，迦尔纳又出现在阿周那本该一片虚无的视野中。  
“我已经忘了。”阿周那翻过身，用枕头捂住头，即使知道这样做没什么用。  
“没事，我没忘。”  
“……你就不能消失吗？”  
“阿周那，只要你想让我消失，我就会消失。”话说完，迦尔纳仍好整以暇地留在原地，好像在等候他的回话。  
阿周那真是恨透了这种退无可退的感觉，又没办法。末了，闷闷地说，“那不是噩梦，只是个普通的梦。”  
“你果然还记得。”  
“……你真的话很多。”  
“是吗？对不起。”  
阿周那在回忆中摸索着。  
梦境常常是不讲理的，碎片化的，很多时候在人睡醒，便如同垃圾一般被大脑清除出去。不巧，昨晚阿周那的梦境很清晰，稍微一找便能寻到。

地点是阿周那确信自己生前没到过的地方，阿周那很快辨认出，这里是迦勒底与半开放式厨房相连通的食堂。梦里没有气味可言，所以这个平日里总是被人间烟火气所熏蒸得温暖的设施反常地透着一股冷清。  
迦尔纳坐在地板上。他坐姿随意，双手搭在向外的膝盖上，脸上的表情却是肃穆，那双平日里令阿周那避之不及的眼瞳是闭合的，看上去是在冥思。  
未等阿周那做出什么举动，他便睁开双眼，从地上站起来。  
“原来如此，我明白了。”他说，眼睛却并不望向阿周那，仿佛是在自言自语。  
说罢，他便离开了这里，阿周那不知道他会去哪里，只是心中有种了然的感觉。  
他不会再回来了。  
阿周那甚至没看到他的背影。

与“迦尔纳”分享自己梦境的感觉相当怪异，就像是与对方一起看一场第一人称视角的电影，更痛苦的是，看完这电影后，迦尔纳还一副想跟他交流交流观后感的样子。  
“原来今天早晨我被你叫出来是因为这个。”第三个观众黑率先站出来说道，“对不起，阿周那，你知道我被创造出来的初衷就是保护你。”  
“没关系，我知道。”阿周那看向他们，决定先发制人，“那么你们说说，要怎么做才能不再梦到……不再梦到这样的内容？”  
黑很快给出答案，“眼不见心为净，你应该建议御主将迦尔纳遣返英灵座，如果明着做不到，就使些手段让御主认为那家伙是个没有利用价值的人，不，让御主认清那家伙不辨是非、目无法纪的本性就好，现在的御主只是对迦尔纳不够了解。”  
以反驳的气势，迦尔纳在他说完后立刻接道，“你应该和现实中的那个迦尔纳确认。”  
阿周那等了一会儿，他却没再说别的。  
“驳回，以及，驳回。”阿周那叹了口气。

“你看起来需要休息。”隔天，与他同行的埃尔梅罗二世如此提醒道，“是晚上没睡好么？”  
“谢谢，我会注意的。”阿周那勉强地笑道，几乎整个晚上都在自己与自己辩论这种事他可说不出口。  
阿周那没听从他们中任何一个的建议，噩梦也日复一日接二连三地袭来。  
这些噩梦，迦尔纳无一例外地现身于其中。  
这样下去，黑接管阿周那的身体代其行动的时间越来越多。迦尔纳的声音无法传达到在自己的内部沉睡着的阿周那的耳边，看上去却也并不着急。  
黑在上方嘲笑道，“终于发现没有你的戏可演了？” 他的声音很高，很远，在内部发出层层回响。  
“我只是在等待。”  
“等待自己的消失？”   
“黑。”迦尔纳并未抬头，目光仍停留在阿周那沉睡的面庞上，“如果我掌握的情况没错，你一开始诞生的意义，确实是为了保护阿周那。或者说，是阿周那为了保护自己而下意识形成的。”  
“你到底想说什么？”黑蹙眉，他一向讨厌迦尔纳说话的风格。  
“但后来，阿周那不想让你的存在被发现的心理，一点点饲养了你。到如今，你是否还可以坦言自己的言行究竟是为了保护他不受伤害，还是——”  
他终于抬起头，望向头顶摸不到的声源，“吞噬本该存在的‘自我’，完全支配阿周那的躯体？”  
“你——”  
“既然被问及，那我告诉你也无妨，我在等待你被‘看到’的那一瞬间。”迦尔纳说完良久，蓝色的视线仍然令黑如芒在背。

一如迦尔纳所言。  
站在御主身后，面对着迦尔纳，黑几乎是忍着快要溢出的杀意，建议御主尽快排除障碍。  
不想阿周那的意识在关键时刻清醒过来，而御主也凭与从者相处的丰富经验，做出了正确的判断。

事情尘埃落定之后，黑望着倚坐在石座一侧的，与那个英灵迦尔纳有着一致的面容的碍眼的存在，开口道：   
“我还以为那时候你会消失。”  
“谢谢你的关心，在阿周那不再需要我之前我都不会消失的。”  
“我没在关心你，只是在表达希望你就这样消失的美好心愿。”  
“是吗？我还以为你早已习惯了我的存在。”  
“永远都不会习惯的。”  
“那你应该学着习惯，否则以后的日子会不好过的。”迦尔纳真诚地建议道，理所当然地招来了他始料未及的怒火。

Fin.  
*印度教中的正法之神


End file.
